Not what I expected
by Brittiecoolgirl
Summary: So an OC dies, gets reincarnated as Hinata's younger brother and does some stuff. Maybe seduce some of the hot guys here... mostly flirting with the hot guys. And let's be honest here, multiple guys get interested in Matsuo, probably, maybe, or they want him dead, he's not sure. The first chapter is just plain bad but it gets better I swear!
1. Chapter 1

Fuck me. Just one small sentence yet I could not stop repeating it. That car was not slowing down and my body wasn't listening to me. I was just crossing the street when a car came speeding down the road. And of course my body wouldn't listen to me, of all times. I couldn't move so I was inevitably hit by the car, and let me tell you something; that shit hurts. I don't think that I have ever felt something so horrible, did you know that the pain wasn't even the worst part. Because there is a limit to how much something can hurt, it was the sensation that came before the pain that was the worst. I don't really know how to describe it, maybe it was something like a wood cutter but without the pain. It is still a horrifying sensation.

So point is, that hurt a lot but it didn't hurt for that long. One second everything hurts and before I knew it I couldn't feel a thing. Like absolutely nothing, I couldn't feel my arms or my legs. I could see nothing, everything around me was pitch black and I couldn't hear a thing. So I did the most logical thing, I panicked. Panic had completely taken over what limited senses I had left. Horrible thoughts entered my mind, was I blind? Did the car take out my limbs and my senses? Was I dead?

Before I could panic any more I felt something, it was slightly pain but still something. I briefly considered the fact that I couldn't have been like that for more than 10 minutes but I still panicked like crazy. Imagine if I had been there any longer.

The sensation wasn't exactly bad just extremely uncomfortable. Have you ever tried on pants that are too small for you but wore them for the entire day anyway? That was what it felt like but all over my body. The second it stopped I felt the cold. Why was this place so cold? I don't like the cold, never have and never will. I could hear crying, it sounded young. Like a baby, why was there a baby in the room? No one in my family had a baby. Unless of course I had been in a coma for like 10 years. Ok bad thoughts, focus girl. I opened my eyes to a bright light, a natural reaction to having been in darkness for a while. When my vision became normal again I noticed I was in a white room. Hospital then, not unusual when you have been in a car crash. What was unusual though was the fact that I was way too small. I had always been tall for a girl, at 15 I was about 175 cm tall. I was nowhere near small enough to fit in someone's arms. Once again panic soared through me as a hand smacked me on my back hard enough for me to start coughing.

I looked around, I immediately spotted a man next to the bed I was in holding a crying bundle. A newborn child perhaps? The man had short orange hair, probably dyed and the one holding me was a woman with short brown hair. She seemed exhausted, and that was when it hit me. I had died not 30 minutes ago and was just reborn. The tight sensation was my new mother(?) giving birth to me, I could only assume that the other child was my twin as he/she wasn't old enough to be my older sibling. My mother started to talk to me mid-realisation, and that language wasn't my own. It sounded Japanese, I only recognised it because of my anime intake. So I was Japanese now? I could live with that. As my mother continued talking to me I slowly stopped thinking and fell asleep.

So quick recap, I died, got reborn and fell asleep. It doesn't seem like a lot but it took its toll on my mind. It's traumatizing you know. Also I had another minor panic attack when my mother first tried changing my dirty diapers. Not fun when you have the mind of an adult. What caused more panic was probably the fact that I was now a boy. I had been a girl in my last life (still feels weird to say that) so getting used to having a _you know_ was something I had to get used to. But wait my panic isn't done yet! I had another small panic attack when I heard my name and my twin brother's name. My name is now Matsuo Hinata while my older brother's (by 14 minutes) name is Shoyo Hinata. I am in Haikyuu, the anime of cinnamon rolls and living trash cans. Also way to dramatic volleyball games. So my twin brother is the main character of an anime series. Does that mean I'm going to play volleyball? Huh, cool. I have never really played volleyball, sure my school gave a few lessons but it wasn't nearly enough to really learn the sport. I do think volleyball is an interesting sport, I just never had the courage to actually go to a club. Spoiler alert, I tend to ignore social interactions and don't like talking with people that I don't know.

I must say that Shoyo is even more adorable when he's a child. On more than one occasion I just couldn't stop myself from hugging him. Time just seemed to fly by when our mother told us something.

"Shoyo! Matsuo! Mommy has something to tell you!" Our mother yelled as soon as she entered the house.

Shoyo and I had been playing with legos but the second mom called for us we ran down the stairs.

"What is it mommy?" Shoyo spoke enthusiastically, "Are we getting a new toy?"

Mom laughed, "No honey, you and your brother are going to get a new sibling!"

My eyes widened, Natsu was coming! "Really mom? I'm not going to be the youngest anymore?" Yes I just said that. Shoyo never shut up about the fact that he was a few minutes older than me.

"No Matsu, you too are going to be an older brother." Mom smiled at Shoyo and I, "Now what do you think the child is going to be, a boy or a girl?"

"A boy of course!" Shoyo yelled, "No It's going to be a girl!" I yelled back, sometimes having knowledge of the future is pretty fun.

"Ok boys, we will see. Now why don't you two go play some more while I tell your dad." Mom told us.

I frowned, mom and dad didn't have the best relationship and it had been very obvious to me that dad never wanted us. It made me wonder how he was going to react to this. Those thoughts plagued me even when my brother dragged me upstairs.

Turns out, dad didn't take it well and filed a divorce. Shoyo and mom were both devastated, I was less since I had already expected it. It still hurt to see someone in your life leave. Luckily my mother's parents were very nice and let us stay with them during mom's pregnancy. Shoyo actually didn't know how to take it at first, later though I could see him trying to take care of mom and I, as much as a six year old could. I guess I could already see the Shoyo we all know and love.

Nine months pass surprisingly fast and Natsu Hinata is born, we stayed with our grandparents while our mother worked to find a house and job to support the three of us. I felt bad that our mother was working so hard and I couldn't do anything about it.

Soon enough mom finds a house in Miyagi, and Shoyo and I go to elementary school for the first time in Miyagi. I admit, I was nervous, not as nervous as Shoyo but still nervous. In my previous life I had only moved twice and that was still within the same area. So moving to an entirely different area is new to me. As the two of us walk in the class I immediately spot two familiar faces. Not sure how I recognized them so I just ignored them.

"Alright class," The teacher started, "today we have two new students so please treat them well." That was our cue to introduce ourselves.

"Hello everyone, my name is Hinata Matsuo and this is my twin brother Hinata Shoyo nice to meet you!" I spoke in what I thought to be typical six year old speak.

Shoyo tugged at my sleeve as I sat back down, "I can introduce myself you know, besides I'm the older one so I should do these things." He whispered to me. Silly brother, something like that doesn't matter.

"What, weren't you too scared to say anything about it?" I teased him, Shoyo was about to retaliate when the teacher started the lesson.

If there is one thing I can't stand is being stupid, so even though this is just some easy math I am still going to pay attention. Simply because Japanese is actually a new subject to me. Now that I think about it, I am almost the opposite to Shoyo. He sucks at english while that was my best subject. I was considered to be intelligent while Shoyo is considered stupid or academically challenged. Or he just didn't want to study and isn't good at procrastinating.

Soon enough recess came around and I was very glad to get out of the classroom. I know I am only six years old but still, that was so easy. Shoyo and I chose a tree outside of the building to eat our lunch. I saw the two kids I recognised coming towards us.

"Hello, you guys are sitting at our usual spot." The brown haired one said looking at us. Really? 'we are sitting at your spot' can you be more cliche?

"Oh, sorry we can move if you want." Aaand there's Shoyo's shy side, absolutely adorable.

The lighter haired one laughed lightly, "No don't worry about it, my name is Yukitaka Izumi and this guy is Sekimukai Koji. You two are new here right?"

No, we have been here since the beginning of time. Of course we are new here. I refrained from saying that out loud.

Shoyo brightened, "Yeah, My name is Hinata Shoyo and this is my younger brother Matsuo."

"I'm only younger by 14 minutes." I grumbled more to myself than them.

Both of them laughed, thinking that we were funny with our little 'twin problem' act.

"So what club are you two thinking of joining?" Koji asked all three of us, "I'm thinking of joining the soccer club."

Clubs huh, in my previous life you did have clubs but they weren't attached to your school but to your hometown. So yet again a new experience.

"I want to play basketball!" Izumi exclaimed, "The way the adults play it is so cool."

Welp, guess it's my turn. "I'm thinking of joining the volleyball club, it's sounds fun."

"Really? I don't know yet. There are just so many of them." Shoyo said. Wait, so Shoyo wasn't volleyball crazy yet? Well I guess he did get inspired by the little giant's game and that hasn't happened yet. Looks like I'm getting a head start on my brother.

After school I went with the other first grade kids to the gymnasium to meet the volleyball team. I was with two more kids whose names I didn't bother to learn yet.

"Hello, you three must be the new kids. I am Yukimura-sensei and I usually teach english but I am also the coach of the boys volleyball team here at the school." A middle aged man said, so he was our coach huh.

"Please follow me inside and I'll take you to meet the team." Yukimura-sensei led us inside. The team was already waiting for us.

"Hello I am Akimoto Taiki the captain of Sanpuku volleyball club. You guys have never played volleyball before?" A relatively tall kid said.

All three of us nodded, and as such we got introduced to every member.

"Alright kids, time to start practice." Yukimura-sensei announced.

Practice was fairly simple, run a few laps around the gym for a warm up and for the rest we just received balls spiked by either sensei or one of the senior members.

Shoyo ended up joining the chess club, not something I had expected. That pretty much sums up our elementary school life. Well at least until Shoyo turned 10. Somewhere during that year the game aired. You know, the one that started everything. The game in which the little giant played. I had thought that Shoyo would immediately want to join the volleyball club but he didn't. He said that he would wait until Junior High to join a volleyball club and that he wanted to finish the chess club. But I knew that he was just simply too shy, even though I was there with him.

Welp, guess I'll have to wait for junior high to roll around.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so Junior High. I am not in the same school as Shoyo. Why? Because this school actually has a volleyball club and I don't like to stand out. If I remember correctly from the anime, Shoyo had stood out a lot. I really don't want to be one of the two members of the boys volleyball club. So I managed to convince my mother to let me go to a different school. This was to improve my skills and be able to play well on the Karasuno team. Because of course I'm going to join Karasuno. At least that was what I was trying to convince myself of as I stood in front of my new school. Urufu Yama Junior High. It was a lot bigger than the elementary but I guess that was to be expected. From what I had gathered from my mother, I would just learn a few more subjects and the ones I already had were going to be more difficult.

Did I mention that reading Japanese is not my thing? I just think it's difficult when you have three different ways of writing in the same bloody country. Point is, I'm not good at Japanese. My grades on the subject were sufficient but barely, the rest of my subjects were great. English was still my best so I guess that's nice.

Another thing that was completely new to me were the school uniforms, my school's uniform was pretty simple. A black jacket with underneath a white dress shirt and a red tie, paired together with black trousers and black shoes. Yeah, we looked like we were going to a funeral 24/7. I suppose it was only because of the uniform that I was, for once, glad to be a boy. Even in my previous life I had always hated skirts. Can't stand those things.

I took a deep breath and walked inside the main building, attempting to find my new classes. Which, luckily, wasn't that difficult as I had a map. My first class was Japanese; of course my first class would be my worst subject.

So it went rather well, at least for my doing. We did a small introduction test for our teacher to see on what level we all were. I did pretty well if I do say so myself. So the other classes went by smoothly as I only really had trouble with Japanese.

After school hours I went and looked for the volleyball club on the billboard, all clubs had put a small poster on the board so that students could see what clubs there were.

It's seemed that the male volleyball club was in gym 3. I went there with a strange feeling in my gut, as if something was going to happen. I stood in front of the gym doors, took a deep breath and entered the gym. Inside was a woman who I recognized as my Biology teacher. Inari-sensei, was her name. She noticed me standing in the doorway.

"Hello, are you one of the first years?" She said with a smile.

"Ah yes, this is the volleyball club gym right?" Ok so I was a bit more nervous than I let on, so what?

"That's right, you are in my Biology class right? Hinata Matsuo if I remember correctly." Well she seemed nice enough. "Since your early, could you help me out? The rest of the team and the other first years should be coming soon."

The two of us put up the net, since this gym only had 1 field but was actually big enough to fit 2.

"Right," Inari-sensei started, "Hinata-kun could you spike one of my tosses?"

I smiled. "Sure thing sensei!"

I walked on the field and prepared myself.

Sensei threw me the ball, if you don't know how this goes here is a short explanation. The idea was that I threw the ball to sensei and she would set it for me to spike, really easy concept.

I threw the ball upwards and towards sensei, she set the ball with ease as a did an approaching run. I jumped, my favorite part of this sport, as it always seemed to surprise everyone. I could jump as high as Shoyo, which means a bit over 3 meters. The ball was in front of my hand and I spiked it straight to the ground.

I could see sensei looking surprised in the corner of my eye, but I was more focused on the fact that the spike felt amazing. It was official, I loved volleyball.

"Wow, the new guy can jump!" I heard someone say.

Both sensei and I looked towards the doorway, the rest of the team stood there with a few fellow first years. The first years and some of the second seemed to look at the speaker weirdly and some looked a bit scared.

I took a closer look at the speaker, was that who I think it is? Tall, stick like figure? Check. Usually half lidded eyes now wide as saucers? Check. Last but not least, red gravity defying hair? Check. It seemed I was on the same team as the guess monster Tendou Satori.

"Uhm, thanks?" Yes I know, very original. Sue me, I was surprised ok, I had no idea that this was the school were Tendou fucking Satori went to.

"So, is this everyone?" Sensei asked.

"Yep, we gathered all the first years." Tendou quipped cheerily, his eyes still on me. It was kind of creepy but I am not one to loose a staring contest so I stared straight back.

"I do agree with Satori, I had no idea you could jump that high." Sensei said, well what did she expect? Probably for me to be a libero to be honest, that's what most short players are. Well not me, I'm a wing spiker and proud.

"Alright, I am Inari-sensei I usually give Biology but I am also the coach of the boys volleyball team. Nice to meet you all." Inari-sensei said with a smile. She gave a small look towards a guy who I assumed was the captain.

"Hello, my name is Fujimoto Atsushi. I am the captain of the team and a wing spiker." Fujimoto-senpai was a 174 cm tall guy. The rest of him looked pretty ordinary. Brown hair gelled back and brown eyes. I must stand out quite a bit with my orange hair.

"Hi, I am Tendou Satori, vice captain and a middle blocker." Tendou spoke his eyes now scanning the other first years, scaring one of them. I felt a little smug, I had just won a small staring contest against Tendou, I think that's something to be proud of.

The older members sighed, having obviously gotten used to Tendou's quirks.

"Good afternoon, I am Fujiwara Takumi. I am the ace of the team." Fujiwara-senpai looked pretty reliable at a solid 181 cm. His black hair was slightly ruffled and his eyes a strong brown. He just screamed ace to me.

"Hello I am Yamashita Morita I am a second year and the libero." A small guy said, even though he was taller than me. Why was I cursed with shortness in this life? Was I too tall in the last one? Tell me god, have I sinned?

"Hey, I am Nakashima Jun. Wing spiker and ace hopeful. Pleased to meet ya." Nakashima-san looked rich, forehead exposed and black hair pulled back with gel. His eyes were a sharp black as they seemed to catch every move I made.

A silver haired guy gave Nakashima-san a light whack on the head. "Sorry if he was rude, I am Nakashima Shinra. Second year and the setter!" Shinra-san seemed nice if strict. He had the same eyes as his brother but his seemed calmer.

"Alright first years, name and if you have played volleyball before, your position. Go!" Fujimoto-senpai said.

Whelp here goes nothing: "My name is Hinata Matsuo, I played as wing spiker during elementary." That was the cue for the other first years to introduce themselves.

"My name is Amon Kuroda, I played as middle blocker during elementary." Amon-kun wasn't all that tall, his brown hair was kept short and his eyes were a dark yellow. He looked pretty damn hot, in my thoughts I shall refer to him as hot guy.

"My name is Yuki Takeshi, I was a wing spiker during elementary." Yuki-kun looked feminine, no other way to describe it. His blue eyes were small, and his black hair was kept at shoulder length and his face was also small. Aside from that he was tall! A whopping 184 cm in his first year of junior high.

Alright why was Tendou staring at me, he had been since I had introduced myself and now it's just simply creepy. Don't get me wrong; I had always liked Tendou as a character. I liked his personality and the way he played, he was like the comic relief for Shiratorizawa. I guess I just never really realized that Tendou does have his creepy tendencies. I like it, I have now obtained a mission: Befriend Tendou Satori. It couldn't be that hard right?

"Hey Hinata-kun, care to try to get past my blocks?" Tendou-senpai asked/demanded it was easy for me to tell that I could not refuse. Then again, why would I refuse? I wanted to get a chance to talk with Tendou-senpai anyway.

"Sure Tendou-senpai!"

Hey look, surprised faces from every member of the team. I mean, I know that Tendou's teammates don't exactly like him but surely he isn't that bad?

"You.." Tendou-senpai began, "You called me senpai." Why did he look so surprised? Isn't it normal for juniors to call seniors senpai? Oh wait, Tendou-senpai was never called that because he is considered scary. How stupid.

"Yeah?" I opted for looking confused. As if what I said didn't cause the entire gym to pause.

Cue staring contest between the two of us. Until we heard sensei clap her hands.

"Alright everyone, lets keep going. No need to pause, we came here to practice remember?" Was it just me or did Inari-sensei actually seem annoyed and shocked at the same time?

Everyone listened to her and paired up in small teams of three. I was with Fujiwara-senpai and Shinra-san, our opponents were Tendou-senpai, Nakashima-san and Amon-kun. It seemed that Tendou-senpai was pretty determined to play against me. Why? No clue. Maybe he wanted to destroy my hopes and dreams like he did in the Karasuno match because that would seem like something he would do. But I shall not judge before I know him myself, my life rule.

Oh wow, it was at that moment that I realized that I considered Tendou-senpai to be attractive. Was I gay? It would make sense as I was a straight girl in my last life. A straight girl that really liked anime and yaoi… I could make my fantasies a reality. Oh my god, I might not be able to get the OTP's together but I could try and become my own OTP.

I have a plan, I shall attempt to flirt with any attractive guy in high school. Why would I wait for high school you may ask? Because a lot of people still fight with their sexuality in high school. In junior high, most of them assume they are straight. In high school however, some of them are bound to start questioning their sexuality. I shall flirt and seduce all the sexy men.

But first I have a match to win.


	3. Chapter 3

My team got to serve first, as we won the coin toss. Shinra-san took the serve, hitting it cleanly to the other side where no one was standing. That didn't mean was there to receive the serve, Amon-kun quickly reached the ball and easily got it up. Nakashima-san set the ball up for Tendou-senpai to spike. Tendou-senpai's spike was fast but I managed to receive it, causing an interested glint to shine in the middle blocker's eyes. The ball went up but it was slightly short.

"Sorry it's short!" I yelled out. Shinra-san positioned himself under the ball and set it to Fujiwara-senpai who spiked the ball with incredible power, my eyes widened with admiration. I wanted to spike like that, the power put behind Fujiwara-senpai's spike and his perfect form. I wanted to do that. I had thought that we scored a point but I had underestimated Tendou-senpai. Tendou-senpai jumped up to block Fujiwara-senpai and he succeeded. The ball fell harmlessly onto the ground.

That… was awesome.

"So cool!" I gushed before I could stop myself. "Could you teach me later?"

Aaannnddd silence again. Was it really that odd to complement someone? Even if that someone was Tendou-senpai?

"Moving on. Well get the next one for sure!" Shinra-san clapped his hands and I remembered I was still in the middle of a game.

"Right!"

Because they had scored Nakashima-san served. A normal serve and Fujiwara-senpai received it cleanly.

"Now it's your turn Hinata-kun!" Shinra-san set the ball up high for me.

I ran up, jumped, looked at the field in front of me but saw Tendou-senpai instead. I nearly startled, keyword nearly.

I feinted. I used a feint on Tendou-senpai and it _worked_. The ball flew over him and scored my team a point. I was ecstatic, I just scored a point against the Guess Monster. A terrifying middle blocker and I scored against him on my first try.

Then I remembered that Washijo Tanji was a brutal coach and probably was the cause as to why Tendou-senpai got that terrifying.

… I still considered it an accomplishment. Shut up.

We played for about another half an hour and in the end, I still lost. I admit, I was slightly put off by that.

"Hey, Matsuo-chan right?" Lo and behold, there was the redheaded monster himself.

"Yeah? Is there something I can help you with senpai?" I asked him.

Something was off about him, he was silent and from what I had gathered from Tendou that was something that didn't happen often.

"You don't think I'm scary do you?"

I blinked, that was not what I had been expecting. "No? Why would I be?"

I could understand why normal children would be afraid of him, he was different after all. Luckily I was not a normal child.

Tendou seemed surprised at my confusion. "Why wouldn't you be? Don't I look creepy to you?"

"I mean, you do look different from what I'm used to but I don't mind it." I admitted.

"You should. You should mind me."

"Maybe but I have decided that I will never judge someone based on their appearance." I told him. "And yeah… your personality is a bit different but I kinda like it."

Tendou didn't say anything.

I left to go home.

 **Line Break**

"Welcome home Matsuo!" My mother called from the kitchen. "How was your first day at school?"

I took off my shoes at the door. "Good, I joined the Volleyball Club and I think we'll get along. Is Shoyo home?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs helping Natsu read."

I walked upstairs, faintly hearing Shoyo read a story aloud to our little sister. I opened the door to Natsu's room.

"She won't learn anything if you don't let her try."

Two heads swerved in my direction the moment I let out a sound.

"Matsu-nii! You're back!" Natsu jumped from Shoyo's grip and ran into my arms.

"Hey there, how's the reading going?" I asked her.

Natsu beamed. "Good! Sho-nii is very nice!"

"Natsu, we'll continue on later ok? Matsuo and I have to talk about something." Shoyo stood up, dusted off his trousers and walked into my direction.

"Okay!" Natsu chirped.

The two of us walked towards our shared room. "What's up Shoyo?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to know how your day went. You know, cuz we don't go to the same school anymore." Shoyo became quiet.

Huh, it seemed he was more affected by my lack of presence than I had thought.

"It went well, I joined the volleyball club and played a small game. What about you?" No matter what, Shoyo would always be my first priority.

I had never had any siblings in my previous life, which might explain why I was so attached to the ones I had now. I would make sure they felt safe.

"Well, I wanted to join the volleyball club too," Shoyo said and I had to pretend to be surprised, "but there wasn't one…"

I blinked. "Why do you want to play volleyball? I thought you weren't interested?"

Shoyo looked at the floor. "While you were away there was a match on the TV, there was this guy they called the Little Giant. He's the ace of a team despite being small. I just thought he was cool and I want to be like that."

I smiled, watching Shoyo speak of someone with so much respect made me happy. "I can help you out on the basics when we have time."

Shoyo brightened. "You will? Thanks Matsuo!"

"Dinner's ready!" Mom called out from down the stairs.

"Coming!" We yelled back and went downstairs to eat.

Shoyo went on to form the male volleyball club by himself. Meanwhile I was slightly put off by the fact that I missed the game in which my brother got his inspiration. That was like the one thing I didn't want to miss in this life.

Luckily I could watch it back and I could see why Shoyo had gotten so obsessed with volleyball. The Little Giant was amazing. There was no other way to describe it. I was amazed by everything the guy did. His jump and stance were flawless. His spikes packed an amazing amount of power.

I laughed softly; I too wanted to be like that. Maybe I should tell Shoyo that he has competition. Nah, he has enough to do for now. Perhaps later.

I went back to school, you know like you're supposed to, but I was mostly looking forward to volleyball practice.

I was in English, my last class for the day, when Tendou-senpai barged through the door.

"Matsuo-chan! Time to go!" He then proceeded to grab my arm and tugged me towards the gymnasium.

"Tendou-senpai, I can walk without you pulling me forwards you know." I informed him, unamused.

Tendou-senpai let go of my arm. "Sorry!" He chirped, not sounding sorry at all. "I got a bit excited to see my cute little kouhai."

Tendou-senpai actually called me his kouhai. Aw yesss.

"Why are you so excited to see me? I only joined yesterday after all."

"Hmm…" Tendou-senpai hummed. "I'm not gonna tell you."

I nearly tripped. "Why not?"

Tendou-senpai smirked. "Cuz I don't feel like it, now let's get going we're going to be late." With that Tendou-senpai stopped the conversation and continued walking towards the gymnasium.

Practice was more difficult than what I had experienced in elementary but that was to be expected.

"Alright everyone! A competition is coming up and I'm announcing our starting line now!" Inari-sensei announced.

I though it was a little early but I didn't really mind it.

"Fujimoto, Fujiwara and Jun will be our main wing spikers. Tendou and Amon our middle blockers, Shinra as our setter and Yamashita the libero."

I wasn't on it. I wasn't on the starting line-up. That… disappointed me but I could understand. All the others had more experience than I did and were probably stronger but it still stung.

Amon-kun was shining with pride and I could see why. He was the only first year that would get to play frequently.

"Now just to inform you all," Inari-sensei started again, "this line-up can change any moment. So work hard."

Ohohoho? I could take someone's place? Now that sounded appealing.

That meant I would have to get busy, practicing.

"Understood!" We all yelled.

I was going to take that place this year. Time to get busy.

I worked hard every practice after that and when the members realized I was training to take their place they too started working harder. Determined not to loose their spot to me.

Inari-sensei announced a few days later that we were going to play in a competition between junior high schools in Miyagi. I was excited; I'd probably meet more characters from the series. Like Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kageyama and more.

It sounded awesome and I couldn't wait.

I went home to tell Shoyo.

"Really? You're making me jealous Matsuo." He complained.

I stuck my tongue out to him. "Try your best to get more members okay? Maybe then we get to play against each other."

"Yeah!" Shoyo brightened. "It's a promise!"

A few days passed since then.

Our team, Urufu Yama, had a black and red sports uniform. Mine proudly had the number 7 on the back.

"Alright, we immediately have to warm up," Fujimoto-senpai said, "we have to play in the first game."

"Against who are we playing senpai?" Yuki-kun asked.

"Kitagawa Daiichi."


	4. Chapter 4

Holy shit. What the fuck. Oh my god. Kitagawa Daiichi? As in, the same Kitagawa Daiichi in which Oikawa, Iwaizumi AND Kageyama play? Not to mention Kindaichi and Kunimi weren't to be underestimated either.

We were going to be playing against them in our first game? I admit, I was a little scared but mostly excited.

"Kitagawa? Of course we have to play against them first." Yamashita-san complained.

"Is there something wrong with them?" Amon-kun asked innocently.

"Not really," Tendou-senpai sighed. "they're just really good. In the last few years they always got to the finals, only being outmatched by Shiratorizawa Academy."

Yeah I remembered that. Kitagawa never managed to beat Shiratorizawa, Oikawa never managed to beat Ushijima. It was kind of sad. I didn't have time to feel sorry for them however. We had to beat Kitagawa today, in about 20 minutes.

…

"We should probably start warming up." I suggested when everyone fell silent.

Fujimoto-senpai sighed. "Yeah, let's do this!"

"Yeah!" We all cheered and walked onto the court.

We were there before Kitagawa and I was slightly glad about that, it meant I could prepare myself to see the characters. (The characters that were very much real)

"Alright, jump and hit!" Inari-sensei ordered.

Shinra-san set up some balls and we all spiked them down one by one. We could see several members of other teams in the stands waiting for the match to begin.

At that moment the doors to the court opened. Our opponents had arrived.

I admit it; I had to hold in my squeal. Chibi-Oikawa and chibi-Iwaizumi just looked far too cute. Kageyama meanwhile looked like a half-baked mushroom. Kind of cute but also really weird. The entire team of Kitagawa was confident, confident that they could win against us.

Confident that we were easy opponents…

Good.

In this case I was sure that they were overconfident, something that could seriously play into our advantage. We'd take them by surprise and beat them.

"Fujimoto-senpai," I said, loud enough that only the team could over hear us. "they're overconfident. They think we'll be easily defeated."

Fujimoto-senpai sighed. "I know but they are far more likely to win this than we are."

I smirked, a plan coming up. "Then how about we make them regret that?"

Inari-sensei clapped her hands. "You guys do that, but for now line up!"

"Yes ma'am!"

I walked, together with Yuki-kun and Amon-kun, to where we are supposed to wait. We were just subs after all.

The match… went about as well as you can expect. We lost the first set with 25-18 with most of our points being scored thanks to Tendou-senpai's blocks.

Inari-sensei was biting her lip during the second set. The score: 16-10.

A familiar ring sounded. I was switching in in place of Jun-san.

"A first year? Why would they switch him in now?" I could vaguely hear two members of Kitagawa whisper. I didn't care. I had seen enough.

"Let's do this, I'll be ready for you." Shinra-san assured me with a determined look.

I nodded. "Let's take them down one by one."

A sinister smirk crossed Tendou-san's face. "We'll take them by surprise."

Fujimoto-senpai served and it was cleanly received. The ball was perfectly set by Oikawa and I could see why Kageyama was so intimidated by him.

However…

'The chances of the ball going in my direction are high, about 70%. The player who can spike it fast enough and with enough power is their ace. Iwaizumi.'

I made a swift motion with my hand, four fingers. Tendou-senpai saw this, ran back from where he was running towards their number 8 and jumped to block their number 4, Iwaizumi.

Sure enough, the ball was set up for him and was promptly blocked, scoring us a point.

"Nice block Tendou!" Yamashita-san complimented.

"Nicely seen Hinata, is what I think you mean." Fujiwara-senpai said. "It worked!"

I smiled. "Yeah, though that one was just luck. I can't tell their habits from just this. I don't think I'll be right all the time."

"That's fine." Shinra-san said. "With you we can a lot more than before, we might even be able to win this thing!"

You see, I had been observing everything Kitagawa did during the first set. The way they run up, the way they jump, the way they spike, the way they block, the way they receive and the way they set. I observed everything and took it into account.

For example when Iwaizumi receives with his left leg forward, he won't try to spike the ball but he will when his right leg is forward.

The things you can figure out when you look closely are amazing. And I would use them to my maximum capability. Each player was like a puzzle; if I simply put all the pieces together I could figure out how they played.

Fujimoto-senpai served again and it was again received.

Oikawa prepared to set it up.

I looked closely at his stance. I clicked my tongue; no matter what I tried I couldn't read the guy. It infuriated me.

The ball went up for their number 3, he spiked and I received. Even if I couldn't read Oikawa didn't mean I couldn't read the others.

The ball went to Shinra-san who set it and Tendou-senpai spiked it into the ground. Another point to us.

We continued to play and continued to score. Eventually the score became 16-21. Kitagawa not scoring a single point against us.

Oikawa had noticed that I was the reason of our sudden spurge and kept a closer eye on me. Not that it would work mind you, I only signaled my team when Oikawa was in the middle of setting the ball. At that point he can't change the ball's course. He knew it too and I knew he hated it.

Yet again Oikawa set the ball up, keeping a side-eye on me. His hands were in the middle of pushing the ball up when I signaled to Amon-kun that he would go to Iwaizumi. He did.

Iwaizumi spiked the ball against Amon-kun's hand and bounced of it.

"One touch!" Amon-kun yelled.

"Got it!" Yamashita-san yelled as he received the ball.

Shinra-san set the ball up and I jumped to spike it, flawlessly hitting it onto the ground.

We scored a few more points and took that set. I drank some much-needed water and looked at the stands, amazed by the amount of people who had gathered. Apparently getting a set against Kitagawa was impressive. Our team was gathering a lot of attention.

"Good job you guys!" Inari-sensei complemented us. "Now you guys only need to take this set! You're all working hard and well but expect Kitagawa to fight back harder now. They've seen what happens when they underestimate us and will now take us seriously." She warned us.

"Got it. Lets take this last set!" Fujimoto-senpai said.

"Yeah!"

Both teams ran back onto the court and I could feel someone staring at me. I looked behind me. Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa were staring at me, I stared right back. They broke eye contact first and I smirked. That was yet another staring contest that I won.

The third set was a lot more even. Kitagawa had figured out a strategy to counter me, namely third tempo spikes. And while that may keep them exposed to Tendou-senpai, his blocks were still hunches. He still messed up sometimes.

It was intense and I can honestly say, I had a lot of fun.

The last point. The score 24-23, in Kitagawa's favor.

I was focusing, removing any distractions from thought. I eyed Oikawa intently as he set the ball up, to Iwaizumi as I had predicted. Fujimoto-san, Amon-kun and Shinra-san jumped to block him. My breath caught in my throat when I saw a completely uncovered part of the court, knowing that Iwaizumi was going to spike there and that none of us would be able to safe it.

Iwaizumi spiked, I dove. The ball grazed my fingertips but fell harmlessly on the ground. The referee whistled. A point. Kitagawa had won.

So this is what losing felt like…

I didn't like it. I never would like it and watching the dejected expressions of my teammates only strengthened that feeling. None of us liked to lose.

We ran up to the stands and bowed. "Thank you for your support!"

The audience clapped for us.

It seemed we had really impressed the audience, the stands were filled with people from all kinds of schools and…

I blinked and looked at the familiar figure, I didn't remember his name but I did remember his role in the anime. That was the advisor-coach from Shiratorizawa and he was looking at Tendou-senpai. Was this the game where Tendou-senpai would get his scholarship to the prestigious academy? I didn't know and at that moment I also didn't care.

We walked out of the gym with no one saying a word. We changed in silence.

I excused myself and searched for an empty corner. Disappointment streamed through my body, I wanted to win, we were so close too! I punched the wall in frustration. Goddammit! It was only our first game too! There would be another tournament later in the year but still! My first official game in junior high and we lost.

I let out a shaky breath, closed my eyes, opened them again and went to meet my team. Turns out I wasn't the only one that took some time for myself. The twins were both still absent and Amon-kun was also somewhere else.

Tendou-senpai actually seemed to brighten when his eyes fell on me. "Hey Matsuo-chan! How did you even do that in the match? You know, the entire 'I know exactly what you're doing before you've even done it'?"

"Now that you mention it," Fujimoto-san said, "how did you do it? You've never shown that during practice."

"Well, the main reason I've never shown it during practice is simply because you never noticed."

That was the truth, I did show it but they just didn't notice it.

"I memorized everyone's habits during practice but it probably just looked like I was working on my teamwork. Doing that during a match is a lot more difficult especially with a setter as talented as theirs." I explained.

Inari-sensei smiled and I was reminded of a demon. "Seems like we've gotten ourselves a nice trump card."

I shuddered, was it wrong for me to fear the near future?


	5. Chapter 5

I was right to fear it, Inari-sensei was a real demon when she wanted to be. She had me practicing my observational skills almost constantly, other than the standard practice the others were having. Seems like I had really become a trump card just by looking at others.

I did not receive any mercy from my teammates either. They were absolutely brutal, always trying to change their habits every jump they made. At first it failed, like a lot, but after a while they kept making better spikes and better runs. It was infuriating because Inari-sensei still had me observe them and try to understand what they would do.

I'm pretty sure I fainted a few times when I got home…

Because of my busy schedule I barely had any time to help Shoyo out with whatever he needed my help with and his grades dropped to the level he was at in canon.

I honestly felt kinda bad for that, I had been helping him a lot during elementary and because of that his grades had been great but when I didn't help him he got such low marks.

As such whenever I had the time I helped Shoyo out with his homework and therefore never with volleyball as I simply just didn't have the time, or the energy to do so. I hoped my schedule would get better as the years went on.

It was after practice that Tendou-senpai approached me.

"Matsu-chan! I've got something to show you." He waved cheerily at me from where I was laying spread eagle on the gym floor.

Sweat trickled down my neck as I answered. "What is it Tendou-senpai?"

I was tired and not in the mood for one of his jokes.

"Where's the enthusiasm?" He pouted at me.

"Sorry senpai but I'm simply not in the mood for jokes."

"It's not a joke."

At Tendou-senpai's oddly serious tone I peaked up. Not a joke? Then what was going on?

My confusion must have showed because Tendou-senpai smirked and waved a letter in front of my face.

I read the letter out loud.

"Dear Tendou Satori, we are proud to invite you to Shiratorizawa academy with a sports scholarship. Congratulations.

Shiratorizawa adminestry."

Wow, Tendou-senpai was already accepted? Though I suppose it wasn't that much of a surprise as I had seen the scout at our game.

"Congrats senpai." I said, my voice wavering slightly in what I thought was surprise.

"To be accepted into Shiratorizawa of all schools, that's amazing!"

"I know right!" Tendou-senpai's glee was very apparent. "I'm so excited!"

"What? Tendou's going to Shiratorizawa?!" One by one the team voiced their opinions. Needless to say they were all impressed.

It was… nice. It was nice to see my team, my friends laughing in awe. It was nice to see Tendou-senpai smiling genuinely, not that creepy smile he usually had. It was a stark difference from what I had seen in the anime, this team was opening up to the strange middle blocker.

I wasn't blind, quite the opposite in fact, and knew that before I joined the team that Tendou-senpai was shunned by the others. They were uncomfortable with him, I had somehow changed that.

I smiled, making a difference felt nice. Especially considering it was such a positive change.

I was making a difference.

That thought alone motivated me to keep going. I was making a positive change. Not to say that Haikyuu was a dark and dangerous anime, quite the opposite! I considered myself lucky to have ended up in such a peaceful place.

Next year Tendou-senpai would be gone though…

I would have no one to play around with!

But wait…

I chuckled darkly, fully letting a smirk climb on my face.

If they thought that they would be safe of pranks when Tendou-senpai left then they would have a nasty surprise waiting for them.

"Tendou-senpai!" I chirped. "Can you teach me how to block? And maybe some pranks?"

I was whispered the last part to the redhead so that only he heard what I said.

Said redhead grew a large smile, equal to my own. "But of course! I could never refuse my cute little kouhai!"

Yeah I only wished he wouldn't call me that, he wasn't going to stop and I knew better than to give him motivation by showing it irritated me.

The rest of the team paled when we began laughing, I think I even saw Inari-sensei walk out of the gym unsteadily… nah, must have been my imagination.

I'm pretty sure Tendou-senpai and I scared our teammates more than was possible, and we hadn't even done anything!

I was walking around town one day, getting groceries, when I encountered a familiar face. The minute I saw him I turned around, he may be younger and a bit less bratty but I was not in the mood to deal with Oikawa's teasing!

I did not escape the setter.

"Hey! Aren't you from Urufu Yama?"

God fucking damnit, how impolite would it be to just bolt?

I didn't get the chance as the setter ran up to me.

I sighed deeply. "Yes, yes I am."

Do not get annoyed with the teen, not yet at least.

I gave him my best dry look, trying very fucking hard not to squeal at his cuteness. "Did you want something? Oikawa Tooru-san right?"

He beamed when I recognized him. "Yep that's me! But I'm curious about something… what's your name?"

"Hinata Matsuo. What do you want to know?" I sighed out, unamused.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes, a seemingly friendly smile on his face. But I knew better. "Just how you were able to read me so easily."

Oh, so he wants to know that huh. And he's trying to get his answers by cornering me.

Think again.

"Why did you use past tense Oikawa-san? You're talking as if I can't read you right now." A gave him a lazy smirk, making sure it radiated confidence.

Oikawa froze and his smile grew tense. "Oh? You can? That's not very nice, observing me like that."

Okay, now he was just asking for it.

"But I thought you like me looking at you?"

The blush that grew on the setter's face was all too satisfying, this could be fun.

"Oikawa-san, your face is really red. Are you okay?" I placed a hand on his forehead and leaned in a little bit too close.

And with a little bit I mean we were eye to eye and if I leaned in a little I would be kissing the older boy.

Long live trolling!

"Y-Yeah! Yeah! I'm- I'm fine." He stuttered out.

I slowly moved away from him, letting a soft smile climb on my face. "If you're sure. Anyway, your question; It's not that you're easy to read; you're actually the most difficult I have encountered so far. I'm just very observant."

That eased Oikawa up a bit, though he was still blushing cutely.

So cute. How impolite would it be to kidnap him right there? Right, very, too bad.

"You're a third year right?" I asked him to get the conversation going again. "What school are you going to go to?"

Oikawa seemed glad for the subject change and I made it my personal mission to flirt with him every time I saw him.

"I was thinking of going to Aoba Johsai together with Iwa-chan! Oh! Iwa-chan is the number four of my team, you're still a first year right?"

"Yep, no thinking about high school for me in a long time." I smiled, this time genuinely. "I must say that I'm pretty surprised, I thought a setter as good as you could easily get into, say, Shiratorizawa?"

Probably not the best topic change but meh, if I didn't ask him now it could lead to some annoying scenarios in the future.

Oikawa reacted exactly how I thought he would.

"No way, never. I will beat them, I'll show them, show him…" Oikawa's face got shadowed.

"Him?"

"Yeah, Ushijima Wakatoshi. You've surely heard of him?" I nodded, who hadn't? "He and I… have a bad history and I want to beat him, so far I've never been able to though."

And he probably never would. Kinda sad but I wasn't about to let him win when I would inevitably play against him.

"But was that question of yours the only reason you approached me or did you have another reason?" I asked him.

"Well yeah," he scratched his cheek in what I assumed to be embarrassment, "but you seem like a cool guy! Unlike Tobio-chan the brat…" He mumbled the last part to himself.

I ignored the part because I probably wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Thanks?"

Oikawa got a shy blush to him; it made him look even cuter. "Well, I was wondering if- if you wanted to exchange phone numbers?"

Don't squeal, don't squeal, _don'tsqueal._

I didn't squeal, I just barely stopped myself.

"S-Sure!" Having the number of one of the hottest people in the goddamn prefecture? Sign me up!

I left the city that day with a giant smile on my face and a small paper containing the number of one Oikawa Tooru.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a bit of a filler chapter, next one will be more on the story!**

I was cackling madly, laughing at seemingly nothing. Why you may ask? Simple really, I had the phone number of Oikawa Tooru. I had had it for over a month now.

And I can safely say we have become friends.

The two of us mostly just talk about the shit our teams put us through, for me that meant Tendou-senpai and for Oikawa, Iwaizumi and on occasion Kageyama.

I made sure to give him some fun ways to prank them both.

Now for the real reason I was cackling madly…

"It's not that funny!" Oikawa yelled from where we were talking on the phone.

I tried my best to calm my laughter and got it down to chuckles.

"Sorry but just… how do you get yourself into these things?"

I could hear Oikawa pout on the other line.

"Not my fault, so not my fault.

"I'm pretty sure it is your fault, or do I need to remind you of the time you challenged Kindaichi to a candy eating contest and got so sugar high that you started ballroom dancing with a mop?"

Oikawa groaned. "Do you have to remind me? And it might, just might, be my fault. But it's mostly Tobio-chan's! He shouldn't even have been there!"

I raised an amused eyebrow. "Ahuh, and it has nothing to do with the fact that you literally told Iwaizumi 'you're my other half Iwa-chan! Don't ever leave me!'?"

"Ahhhh! I don't wanna hear it! And it was meant to be a joke! Tobio-chan just took it way too far!"

Let me explain.

Oikawa had said those words to Iwaizumi as a joke, what neither of them knew though was that Kageyama was still in the gym and he heard exactly what was said. Unfortunately Kageyama had no idea what sarcasm and friendly teasing was and assumed it as the truth, he also told the rest of the team.

In other words, due to a misunderstanding, the entire team of Kitagawa Daiichi was convinced that Oikawa and Iwaizumi were dating.

You can see why I was laughing.

"I repeat, how do you get yourself into these situations?" I laughed, still trying to get myself under control.

"I don't know!" Oikawa yelled. "But that's not why I called, I need your help to get rid of this mess!"

"And how exactly do you want me to do that?" I had never even been to his school and Oikawa was really the only one that I knew from there.

So how in the world was he planning on me helping him?

"I don't have an exact plan yet but… I just need to diffuse the rumors and I was hoping that maybe you had an idea?"

I smirked. "That depends… what part about this entire thing do you have trouble with. The part where you're gay, or the part where you're in a relationship with Iwaizumi-san?"

An indignant squawk came from the other line. "Both! They're both annoying!"

I rolled my eyes. "I know that, but which part is the lesser of the two evils? Diffusing something big like this is near impossible, so it's probably best that you go on a date with some girl soon. That or you can find a date with a guy if you don't mind being assumed as gay."

I could _hear_ Oikawa blushing. "Wha-! I'll take the girl thank you very much!"

"Aww, does that mean you don't like me?"

Let it be known I never stopped flirting with him.

"Don't be silly Matsuo-chan! You're the only one for me!" After getting better with my teasing Oikawa tended to respond in kind.

Not that he would ever know I wasn't really teasing…

What can I say? Oikawa is hot and at that time adorable. Of course I'd want to be in a relationship with him.

I put a hand on my chest and sighed dramatically. "Of course, how silly of me to think otherwise. But back to business, do you even have a girl to take out?"

"As a matter of fact yes I do, I am pretty popular." Oikawa sounded way too smug.

"If one of them asks you out just say yes, easy enough. No need for complicated planning."

I wasn't any good at planning anyway.

I sighed again.

"What's wrong Matsuo-chan?"

"Well the end of the year is approaching and you know what that means."

Oikawa hummed. "Yeah, the third years will be graduating. And while the rest of your team are still your friends…"

I finished the sentence. "I am still closest to Tendou-senpai. I won't have anyone to play my pranks with."

It was true, pretty much the entire school knew that Tendou-senpai and I were friends. And needless to say it gave them the impression that I was just as creepy as him.

I didn't have any friends outside of the team.

And it didn't even bother me.

Perhaps it was because I already had enough friends outside of school, or perhaps it was because I knew none of them really mattered.

I had been given a new life and in that life I already knew that most of the people I would encounter had no real influence on what I had planned. I knew that in the end, they were nothing more than canon fodder and not really important to the story.

Huh, maybe reincarnation warped my mind a bit. Oh well.

"It'll be fine Matsuo-chan! Just because we'll be going to high school doesn't mean we won't stay in contact."

"I guess that's true…" I looked outside of my room. "Ah sorry I gotta go, Shoyo and Natsu are fighting over something again."

"What's it about this time?"

"Something about animal crackers, I don't know. I'll text again when I got time."

"Okay, see you!"

"See you." I hanged up and walked to the living room.

Why was Natsu on Shoyo's shoulders and pulling at his hair?

"What's going on here?" I was almost afraid to ask.

Natsu looked at me with small tears in her eyes. "Sho-nii is being mean!"

I looked at my brother. "Not true! I just told her that she can't have animal cracker before dinner and then she jumped on me."

I sighed and pried Natsu from Shoyo's head. "Natsu, you know just as well that I do that there's a no snack rule before dinner."

She pouted at me. "But I'm hungry!"

Our mother was still out, working overtime. And she usually made dinner.

Today though…

"How about this, I'll make you two some omurice and some takoyaki for dinner if you, Shoyo, clean the living room and you, Natsu, clean your room."

The two of them immediately brightened and set to work, I did the same.

In the middle of dinner we got a text from mom saying that she wouldn't be home until midnight and that we shouldn't go to bed too late.

Naturally, the opposite happened.

In my defense I did try to get my siblings to go to bed, it just didn't work.

Which is how we ended up like this.

I was sitting in the middle of the couch with Natsu lying with her head in my lap, fast asleep. Shoyo was leaning on my shoulder, also asleep.

I sighed deeply and tried my best to move Shoyo of my shoulder and onto the couch. I froze when he groaned but to my relief he stayed asleep. I then softly picked Natsu up and walked to her room, there I put her in bed and pulled the covers over her body.

I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Good night Natsu."

I then hoisted Shoyo up to our room and repeated the process.

I turned off all the lights in the house, made sure all the doors were locked and went to bed.

"Night, Shoyo." I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

The next day was mostly uneventful, well if you count Tendou-senpai and I dying our classes' tables neon green uneventful…

We didn't even get caught!

Point is, nothing too out of the ordinary happened.

Until I got some messages from my favorite setter.

 _Prettykawa: Guess who got themselves a date?!_

 _KingMatsu: Iwaizumi-san?_

 _Prettykawa: NO_

 _Prettykawa: So rude Matsu-chan! I got a date!_

 _KingMatsu: Nice, is she pretty?_

 _Prettykawa: Yeah! Not as pretty as me though_

 _KingMatsu: That is a hard thing to be_

 _KingMatsu: Anyway, what're you going to do?_

 _Prettykawa: ? On the date?_

 _KingMatsu: Well yeah duh, don't tell me you have no plan_

 _Prettykawa: Nah, don't worry 'bout that._

 _Prettykawa: We're going to see a movie_

 _Prettykawa: Her idea actually_

 _KingMatsu: If you do this right the rumors shall disappear_

 _KingMatsu: Hopefully_

 _Prettykawa: Yep, no way I'm going to mess this up!_

I chuckled, feeling a sense of foreboding coming.

 _KingMatsu: You do know you just jinxed yourself?_

 _Prettykawa: Nah, it'll be fine. I don't believe in jinxing_

 _KingMatsu: That's so going to bite you in the ass one day_

 _Prettykawa: Language young man! But don't worry, I won't screw up_

 _KingMatsu: And who exactly taught me how to swear?_

 _Prettykawa: Tendou?_

 _KingMatsu: …_

 _KingMatsu: Good one_

 _Prettykawa: Why thank you_

 _Prettykawa: Woop gotta go_

 _Prettykawa: Iwa-chan has arrived, time to study_

 _Prettykawa: Fun_

 _KingMatsu: Good luck and don't let him kill you!_

 _Prettykawa: Thanks for your support_

I could not help the disappointment I felt when Oikawa told me he had a date.

I let out a shaky laugh. "Huh, I might actually like him."

I shook my head; it was far too early for me to actually think about love and getting into a relationship, I was 12 dammit!

That and there were plenty more fish in the volleyball sea.

I could probably get with one of them.

Right?


	7. Chapter 7

"Matsuo-chan! I'm going to miss you!" Tendou-senpai cried, crocodile tears streaming down his face.

It was graduation day, meaning that my buddy bestest would be leaving me for Shiratorizawa.

Traitor.

"How dare you leave me Tendou-senpai! I thought we had something special!"

Tendou-senpai gasped dramatically and fell to his knees. "Of course we do! You know you're the only one I'll ever love!"

"And yet, you're still leaving me for a school you've never seen before! Am I just not good enough?!" I cried, dramatic tears in my eyes.

"Are you two quite done?" Fujimoto-senpai said while sweat dropping.

The rest of the team was behind him, looking either amused or annoyed at our spectacle. I quite liked that most of the team was amused, it seems my influence really changed their opinions on the middle blocker.

Score!

The entire act was my way of saying goodbye, and also messing with people's heads for one last time.

I was so hoping one of the new first years would be willing to prank with me. Please let there be one with humor! Those guys are so rare to come by.

I was going to miss Tendou-senpai, a lot. Sure I had his number but it wasn't quite the same as he would be moving to the capital to attend a top school and thus wouldn't have a lot of time to see me, add on to that that Washijo Tanji is a brutal and demanding coach and we'd be left with almost no time to see each other.

I would so meet the infamous Shiratorizawa before our fated match, I so would. Get ready Ushijima Wakatoshi; if you thought Tendou-senpai was bad enough on his own get ready for two of us. We'll prank your entire star team.

"Hinata-kun?" Yuki-kun hesitantly called out.

It hit me then that I was chuckling darkly, like I usually did when I had a prank planned.

"Yes Yuki-kun?" I looked at him, trying my best to seem innocent enough that they'd suspect something.

"Oh god, he's planning something!" Amon-kun yelled. "If we run now we might just make it!"

I grinned widely, relishing in the chaos I had caused.

An arm swung over my shoulders, it was Tendou-senpai's. "I truly am glad that I had you as a kouhai."

I noticed he was unusually serious and looked up, damn my shortness! Tendou-senpai had a wistful look on his face, the kind that you'd find on an old man's.

"Careful senpai, you look like an old man when you pull that face."

Tendou-senpai immediately scowled. "Even on my last day here you can't just be sweet to me huh?"

"Nope!" I chirped. "That would mean I have a sweet side and, let's face it, I really don't have one."

Tendou-senpai sighed dramatically. "A guy can dream can't he?"

I put a finger on my chin. "You know, with you going to a different school… I don't really have a reason to call you senpai anymore do I?"

I _saw_ Tendou-senpai's world crumbling around him. His face was frozen in abstract horror and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

I gave him an obviously fake flirtatious smirk. "You'll always be my special senpai."

Somehow, flirting with any guy from the canon series was hilarious. Both Tendou-senpai and Oikawa blushed heavily whenever I teased them, despite having practice.

Tendou-senpai, as such, blushed before flirting in return. "I'm honored but if you find another…" He sniffed dramatically. "If you do find another, I suppose it will just be for the best."

Cue both of us bursting out in laughter. I really was going to miss messing around like that, I'd have to settle for using texts.

Goddammit.

It had been two years since I entered middle school.

"To think it's been so long already." I mused quietly to myself before straightening up and facing the team, my team.

"Alright! Get ready for the match and don't forget," I smirked, "show them no mercy!"

The team gave a chorus of 'Yeah!' and ran onto the field.

I smirked at my opponents; I would be facing them for the first time since my first year. Kitagawa Daiichi, this time we'll defeat you.

"Captains." The referee called for the nameless captain of Kitagawa and I.

We shook hands, my smirk never leaving my face. "Let's play."

"Line up!"

My smirk somehow widened. I could honestly say I was very proud of what I had become. Hinata Matsuo, Urufu Yama's captain and ace. I had a nickname too! Eyes of the Field. Ha! Awesome am I right?

I felt amazing.

We got to serve first and that honor went to me, another little thing I had learned, from Oikawa-san but still, was a jump serve. Granted it wasn't very powerful but I could still do it.

The whistle sounded and I threw the ball into the air, I ran forward, jumped and hit the ball cleanly to the other side.

It also bounced harmlessly on the ground. Service ace motherfuckers.

"Nice serve!" Amon yelled with a wide smirk.

I returned it and prepared for another serve. This time it was received and sent to Kageyama, who I knew was very arrogant at that time. I immediately send a signal to one of our second years to block Kindaichi. Whereas Oikawa-san was incredibly difficult to read, Kageyama was actually pretty predictable.

I was a little disappointed when Kindaichi wasn't even able to hit the ball over the net due to the speed it had.

I sighed and put a hand through my hair, it had grown a lot maybe I should get a tie?, I grabbed the ball and served again.

Now let me tell you something, I was very _very_ disappointed with Kitagawa's strength.

We won, my team won, but the fight was, quite honestly, about as boring as a powerhouse school can get. I could see very well why Kindaichi and Kunimi didn't like Kageyama. That kid was far too arrogant for his own good.

It made our victory feel empty.

I sighed deeply. "Damn Kageyama, ruining the match…"

Yuki chuckled beside me. "You were really excited for this match, heck all of the third years were, but we won! What're you moping about?"

"Their number 2, he had no place in that team. He ruined the picture."

Every team was a puzzle and every player was a piece but Kageyama's piece didn't fit in the puzzle that was Kitagawa Daiichi, making the entire team easy to read. It made the match boring.

"It's hard to consider the fact that we won after such a boring match."

The finals, the match against Kitagawa was the final match in the competition.

We had won, which in all honesty wasn't all that surprising. Shiratorizawa was good, yes, but they were just like any other powerhouse without Ushijima. Really not that special. Not special enough that we defeated them in the first round.

Come to think of it, didn't Shoyo face Kitagawa in his first, and only, match?

Suddenly I felt a lot better about winning.

I went home with the biggest smile on my face.

I almost kicked the door in with my excitement. "Shoyo! Guess who won the competition!"

There was a silence for about five seconds before Shoyo barreled into me out of sheer happiness.

"You won? You actually won?!" He had the biggest smile on his face.

I returned it. "Yep! I completely annihilated the guy who made fun of you too!"

"Congratulations Matsuo." Mom said, smiling softly.

I liked it when Mom smiled, it always made me feel warm. I liked it when Shoyo was happy, it meant he was still always looking at the positive side of things.

"Matsu-nii! Congrats!" Natsu exclaimed from where she was drawing a picture.

I liked it when Natsu smiled, it meant she wasn't saddened by our poor living condition.

But most of all I liked it when we were all happy, it made us feel like a family even with the always empty chair at the dinner table.


	8. Chapter 8

I was going to Karasuno, I was going to Karasuno. Oh hell to the yeah! As awesome as my previous school was, it had nothing on Karasuno. The school were everything happens.

Needless to say, I was very excited.

That and the fact that Shoyo and I would be going to the same school again. From my, admittedly, small knowledge on Shoyo he was doing better than in canon. Both in academics and volleyball. So that was good.

I chuckled at my brother from where he was practically bouncing with excitement. "Calm down Shoyo, it's just the school building."

"Still! It's Karasuno, the same school the Little Giant went to!"

I shook my head. "I've actually heard that Karasuno fell from its former glory and isn't considered a powerhouse school anymore."

Aaand there went Shoyo's good mood. Woops.

I sighed and grabbed him by the arm. "Let's go, we have class."

The end of the day came fast. I was unable to stop Shoyo from running straight to the gymnasium where the volleyball club was.

I sighed deeply. "Jeez, can't that guy wait for one second in his life."

I began walking to the gym, at a much more sedate pace. I closed my eyes in exasperation and therefore didn't see the person coming from around the corner.

"Ouch!" We bumped into each other and I opened my eyes in surprise and slight pain.

My eyes widened when I saw just who I had bumped into.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked her, starting to pick up the books that fell due to our clash.

She gave me a very shaky smile. "Y-Yes! I'm fine."

I gave her a smile of my own. "That's good, I wasn't looking where I was going. My name's Hinata Matsuo, can I have your name?"

"Yachi, Yachi Hitoka! Nice to meet you."

She was such a sweet and nervous cinnamon roll. "Nice to meet you too. Please excuse me as I have to find my brother."

Yachi blinked. "Does he look a lot like you?"

"He does yeah, we are twins. And get mistaken for each other a lot…" I mumbled the last part.

"I don't think you look that similar, your hair is a lot longer and your expression seems a bit sterner but still kind."

Aw, shucks Yachi! You're making me blush.

I moved my hand to my hair, it was true, I had decided to grow it out. Whether it was to look different from my brother or because my female side hadn't left me I didn't know. It was long enough that I could put it in a small ponytail.

I thought it suited me.

"Thanks." And I meant it.

With that we said our byes and I continued on my merry way, my mood now a lot better. Thanks, Yachi.

I opened the door to the gym and was immediately met by a semi-pissed Daichi.

"Hinata, didn't I tell you to- hold on, you're not…."

Oh joy, what did Shoyo do?

"Did Shoyo do something stupid again?" I asked in an exhale.

"Yes," Daichi said hesitantly, "who are you?"

I straightened up. "I'm Hinata Matsuo, Shoyo's younger twin brother. I also signed up for the club."

Sugawara popped up from nowhere. "Wait, aren't you the Eyes of the Field?"

"That's me."

He let out a whistle. "Wow, we've gotten a good batch this year."

I knew he was talking about Kageyama too but current me didn't know that.

Sooo….

"What do you mean?"

"A few minutes ago we met the King of the Court, you've played against him, yes? Together with your brother, they got into a fight and we told them to calm down before we'd let them in the club."

Yep, that was still the same. Oh Shoyo, did you have to complicate things? The answer is of course yes because Shoyo does not know the word restraint, though I loved that part of him anyway.

"Kageyama Tobio right? I can't say I like him either but that's mostly from what I've heard of him and seen on the court." I mused.

Canon Kageyama was cool and I was quite the fan but at that time he was still a major asshole. Arrogant to a fault and unwilling to cooperate with his teammates, that would have to be fixed as soon as possible. I was not going to deal with unnecessary drama thank you very much.

Would it be possible to fix that though? I could try to speed it all up but honestly, Kageyama would only really get the entire teamwork down during the match against Aoba Johsai. Ugh.

Oh jolly joy, I forgot about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Look, Yamaguchi is the most adorable little cinnamon roll ever and I cheered a _tad_ bit too hard when he did that jump float correctly and I loved him. Tsukishima however…

Don't get me wrong, Tsukishima was awesome, if you watched the anime. I was going to deal with the real version and let's be honest, if you knew a guy like Tsukishima in real life, you'd hate his guts. I was probably not going to get along with him because of the sheer amount of times the guy insults Shoyo.

Now then, what other issues did Karasuno have in the first season? Right, the Asahi and Nishinoya thing. Well Nishinoya's problem could be solved easily enough with a quick 'Nishinoya-senpai!', so that would be no problem. It'd probably be easier if I left the entire Asahi thing to Shoyo too, he had the charisma, I really didn't.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I looked at Daichi-san who gave me the go-ahead and grabbed the device out of my pocket.

 _Prettykawa: Matsu-chan! Guess what!_

 _KingMatsu: Iwaizumi-san didn't hit you for a day?_

 _Prettykawa: Unfortunately I am not that lucky…_

 _Prettykawa: But it's still cool!_

 _KingMatsu: The last time you said something was cool I woke up in the middle of a forest I didn't recognize with you on top of me. I do not trust your ideas._

 _Prettykawa: One time! You mess up one time and look what happens!_

 _Prettykawa: Besides you went along with it to cheer me up after my girlfriend broke up with me, so don't talk as if you were dragged into it._

 _KingMatsu: Fair enough. So what's up?_

 _Prettykawa: Seijou is coming to have a practice match with Karasuno!_

 _KingMatsu: …_

 _KingMatsu: Why?_

 _KingMatsu: I mean, Seijou is a powerhouse school and Karasuno is well… Karasuno. Why would you play a match against us?_

 _Prettykawa: Because both you and… ugh…. Tobio-chan, play there and I want to test how far you've both come._

 _KingMatsu: …_

 _KingMatsu: I'll be sure to be coincidentally ill that day._

 _Prettykawa: So mean._

 _Prettykawa: Pretty sure you can't do that._

 _KingMatsu: Watch me._

 _KingMatsu: You, of all people, should know that I usually get what I want._

 _Prettykawa: Ugh, don't remind me._

 _Prettykawa: You do know how spoiled you just sounded right?_

 _KingMatsu: Yes, I am aware._

 _KingMatsu: That said… you still haven't told Iwaizumi-san about us have you?_

 _Prettykawa: You make it sound like we're a couple!_

 _KingMatsu: We're not?_

 _Prettykawa: …_

 _Prettykawa: I hate you sometimes._

 _KingMatsu: Good, that means I'm doing my job right._

I vaguely registered Takeda-sensei entering the gym and giving the new of our practice game, I also realized I totally ignored the entrance of the other first years.

 _KingMatsu: Just got the news about the game._

 _Prettykawa: Oohhh, what are the reactions like?_

 _KingMatsu: Surprise, though when our coach stated the requirements they were confused. Pretty rude of you if you ask me._

 _Prettykawa: What makes you think it was my idea?_

 _KingMatsu: Oh, so Iwaizumi-san asked for_ Kageyama _to play the entire game?_

 _Prettykawa: Well, when you put it like that…_

 _KingMatsu: I gotta go now, team wants to test me and the other first years._

 _Prettykawa: OK, see you in a few daysssss._

 _KingMatsu: Go die in a hole._


	9. Chapter 9

You know, when I told Oikawa that I would be coincidentally sick the day of the practice match I didn't mean it. Yet there I was anyway, lying in bed with a fever. Goddammit.

"Ah! Why did I have to get sick! And today of all days!" I burst out in coughs seconds after my outburst.

I flopped face-first into my pillow and groaned. "Why me?"

"Maybe the gods do hate you?" A voice said.

I put a hand under my chin. "That's gotta be it." I then startled. "Wait, who's there!"

I looked at an oh-so familiar redhead.

What the hell was Tendou-senpai doing in my house? Never mind that, how did he get in?!

I gave him my best blank stare. "What are you doing here?"

Tendou-senpai put a hand over his chest. "So rude! Can't I come and check up on my cute little kouhai?"

"Don't you have practice? You're always going on about how strict your coach is…"

Tendou laughed and I could tell it was a nervous one. "I may or may not have skipped it…"

Oh my god, he was so dead. So totally dead. He skipped a practice session with Washijo motherfucking Tanji as coach? Did he have a death wish or something?

My horrified expression must have told him what I was thinking.

Tendou-senpai cringed. "Yes, I am well aware I am going to die."

He then brightened up again. "So, won't you be nice to your favorite senpai on his last living day?"

"Absolutely not."

Tendou-senpai fake gasped and fell to his knees. "Why do I have such a mean little kouhai?"

I shrugged, as if annoyed, despite the large smile on my face. "Who knows, I think I got it from someone, but I don't know who?" I gave him a pointed stare.

It was nice to see him again, it had been far too long since we last talked face to face. Shiratorizawa was a very demanding school, it had always been. And Washijo was a very demanding coach.

When you combine those two factors you barely get any time left for other activities. Even on days off Tendou didn't have any time to spend with me other than in text. Meetings between the two of us were even rarer than the times I got to see Oikawa-san in person.

Then something hit me.

"Tendou-senpai? How did you get in the house?"

"Your mother received a very nice text message from a dear friend of you that he would take care of her poor bedridden son and as such left the front door unlocked."

For the love of god, why?!

Why did my mother let him in? To take care of me too? Why?

I felt like crying. I honestly felt like crying.

I buried my head in my pillow and screamed long and loudly.

Tendou-senpai just laughed at me. The prick.

Nevertheless he actually took pretty good care of me, if you ignore some things…

"I can eat by myself!"

"Your mother ordered me to take care of you so I will! Now open your goddamn mouth!"

Yeah… everything was fine.

Despite those… incidents… things were actually going fine. I got to spend some quality time with one of my best friends. I was also maybe a tad bit glad that Tendou-senpai cared for me enough to skip practice. I was touched.

It was in the late afternoon that Shoyo, bless his innocent heart, returned home.

"See that, Shoyo's home. You can leave now." I all but pushed Tendou-senpai out the door when I heard the familiar sound of the door opening.

"But Matsu-chan! I want to stay and meet your brother!"

I growled. "Keep dreaming."

Before I could really threaten that excuse for a senpai, he had already run of and glomped both Shoyo and Natsu.

"Dammit senpai!"

"So cute! Matsu-chan, why were you never as cute as these two?"

I groaned and spotted something in the corner of my eye.

Ohohoho? Was that Tendou-senpai's phone? Why yes it was. Did it have a passcode? No it did not. Did Tendou-senpai name his teammates in ways that I could easily figure out who I had to call? Yes he did.

I typed in a number and waited patiently for the line to connect.

The second it did…

"SATORI, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Washijo Tanji yelled.

I could only smirk evilly, revenge is sweet Tendou-senpai. So sweet.

"Ah sorry but this is Hinata Matsuo, you are Tendou-senpai's coach correct?"

With that the old man calmed down.

"That is correct, why do you have Satori's phone young man."

Oh, revenge is so, so sweet.

"Well I figured you'd be looking for him so just to let you know, he decided that entering my home uninvited and then bothering me for the remainder of the day was a good idea. Could you please go get him?"

I almost felt like cackling manically.

I could _hear_ the seething rage of the coach.

"Of course," was said calmly, too calmly, "I'll be right there. If you could give me your address?"

I gave it to him and hanged up.

This time I did cackle.

Tendou-senpai noticed my glee and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What's so funny?"

I gave him my most pleasant smile.

"Oh you know, just let that lovely coach of yours know where you've been the entire day."

I saw the color drain out of Tendou-senpai's face. Didn't expect that now did ya you little shit?

"Please tell me you didn't." Tendou-senpai's voice was suddenly very squeaky, I wonder why?

"Oh but I did, I'm expecting a very upset coach to get here in a few minutes. Until then… Shoyo, Natsu! Prevent the creepy redhead from escaping!"

"Yes sir!" They mock saluted me and pounced on Tendou-senpai.

"Aaarrrggggghhhh! Spare me!" He cried in despair as he tried to get away from my siblings.

He failed.

The doorbell rang 10 minutes later.

I opened the door with a smile far too big considering everything.

I was mildly surprised to find the entire team of Shiratorizawa but shrugged it off.

"Here to collect a certain guesser?"

Washijo returned my pleasant smile with his own, it caused the surrounding players to gulp and move a few steps away from their coach.

"Yes, I hope he hasn't tried to run away."

My smile grew evil. "He did try, fortunately I have two great siblings and together we were able to keep him here."

Tendou-senpai's panicked screams echoed from inside the house.

"He's completely fine."

The screams increased in volume.

"Totally fine."

Washijo began chuckling lowly and the players fixed me with a very wary look.

To be fair, I didn't actually know why Tendou-senpai was screaming. Was it because of the presence of his intimidating coach? Or did Natsu find the permanent marker? Who knew, I sure didn't.

I opened the door a little further. "Please, come in."

"Pardon the intrusion."

Shoes were kicked off and the team of Shiratorizawa gathered in the living room.

I had to keep back my laughter when I saw Tendou-senpai's predicament.

How did Natsu manage to tie the guy up with god damn silly string? Granted it as a very thick layer of silly string but still…

His face was also covered in all sorts of doodles.

The team began laughing, loudly. The only ones silent were Ushijima, big surprise there, and Washijo who was still quite pissed.

"How did this happen?" Semi Eita laughed out.

I chuckled as well. "Let's just say that my little sister can be quite the devil sometimes."

Tendou wriggled around comically. "Matsu-chan! You didn't warn me about this!"

"You didn't warn me about coming over." I pointed out. "This is payback. Sen-pai."

Washijo calmly sat down in front of the pale Tendou. He crossed his arms and levelled the redhead with the most terrifying glare I had ever seen.

"So do tell me why you decided that bothering this splendid young man was a better thing to do than attend my practice?"

Tendou-senpai began sweating profusely. "Uhm, well, uh, you see…"

He turned and screamed into the air. "Somebody help me!"

…

No one did.


	10. Chapter 10

_GuessyTendou: By the way Matsu-chan…_

 _KingMatsu: Senpai, it's two in the morning. This better be important._

 _GuessyTendou: Didn't you get a scholarship note from Shiratorizawa? I recall Tanji-kun saying something about you getting one…_

 _KingMatsu: I did get one._

 _GuessyTendou: Then why didn't you go?!_

 _KingMatsu: Cause I wanted to spend more time with my cute brother._

 _GuessyTendou: But, but! If you went to Shiratorizawa you could get in so many universities!_

 _KingMatsu: That's really not a problem for me… I've already got a sure way into one university…_

 _GuessyTendou: I doubt it's anything as good as Shiratorizawa would be able to get you!_

 _KingMatsu: If Oxford is not good enough for you I seriously worry about your standards._

 _GuessyTendou: Wut?_

 _KingMatsu: Exactly what I said. There's a good reason as to why my English is far above your level._

 _GuessyTendou: Still, Oxford? That's awesome Matsu-chan!_

 _KingMatsu: Did you want something else? Or can I finally sleep now?_

 _GuessyTendou: Yes actually! How dare you rat me out to Tanji-kun! He had me running until 11!_

 _KingMatsu: Are you still mad about that? It's been days._

 _GuessyTendou: Days are not enough to stop Tanji-kun's wrath! I will get my payback!_

 _KingMatsu: I'm sure you will._

I closed my phone, ignoring the other messages my senpai sent me. I just wanted to sleep, was that so much to ask?

My phone buzzed again, this time a different ringtone.

I flicked open the device to see just who else would still be awake at this hour.

 _RollingYuu: Matsuo! Are you awake?!_

Ah, it was Nishinoya-senpai. As I had said earlier a few days had indeed passed and Noya was back on the team, Asahi wasn't yet but that match happened the next day. Things went a little different though. Shoyo had been busy chasing Asahi with Kageyama and didn't notice how Noya-san was feeling. So, I took that bit of plot in my own two hands.

It really was simple to convince him, I simply had to compliment his receiving skills and gush a little. Then with the cherry on top I called him senpai.

Needless to say, I had an infinite supply of popsicles now…

Anyway…

 _KingMatsu: What's the matter senpai?_

 _RollingYuu: Wow, you're actually awake._

 _RollingYuu: But I need your help._

 _KingMatsu: What with?_

What could possibly be so important at that ungodly hour?

 _RollingYuu: You seem to be good with girls._

 _KingMatsu: Not really, I just know how to talk to them._

 _RollingYuu: Exactly!_

 _RollingYuu: That's exactly why I need your help!_

 _KingMatsu: …_

 _KingMatsu: This is about Kiyoko-senpai isn't it?_

 _RollingYuu: Yes!_

 _RollingYuu: I need to know how to talk with Kiyoko-san!_

 _RollingYuu: She always seems to turn away when Ryuu or I try to talk to her…_

 _KingMatsu: And why do you think she does that?_

 _RollingYuu: I don't know! That's why I'm asking!_

 _KingMatsu: Try this._

 _KingMatsu:_ Don't _try to get in her face every time you see her and give her the space she needs._

 _KingMatsu: Also, do not say weird, creepy, perverted things to her when she's just doing her job._

 _KingMatsu: It's fine to be excited when she's around, just try to have a little restraint._

I remembered very well that from my last life, guys really didn't leave you alone. And it tended to get very overbearing and annoying. I figured the least I could do for our, admittedly very pretty, manager. I knew that Noya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai had the best intentions, but it wouldn't hurt to give the girl some space.

 _RollingYuu: Got it!_

 _RollingYuu: I'll tell Ryu 'bout this!_

 _RollingYuu: Goodnight!_

 _KingMatsu: Night._

And then, because of my noisy senpai's, I was unable to sleep. Goddammit.

I flipped my phone back open.

 _KingMatsu: Oikawa-san, entertain me._

 _KingMatsu: I know you're awake watching volleyball videos._

 _KingMatsu: …_

 _KingMatsu: I'll tell Iwaizumi-san._

 _Prettykawa: Why are you awake?_

 _KingMatsu: My other senpai's don't know the meaning of sleep._

 _KingMatsu: So I figured I'd annoy you to complete the circle._

 _Prettykawa: And why were your other 'senpai's' not asleep?_

 _KingMatsu: Noya-san wanted girl advice and Tendou-senpai's upset I didn't go to Shiratorizawa despite getting a scholarship._

 _Prettykawa: You had one? And you refused it?_

 _KingMatsu: Yeah._

 _Prettykawa: I knew I liked you for a reason._

 _KingMatsu: Well I've told you my reason for being awake, what's your excuse?_

 _KingMatsu: If it's a bad reason I'll tell Iwaizumi-san._

 _Prettykawa: You'd tell Iwa-chan anyway!_

 _KingMatsu: Probably._

 _KingMatsu: Unless you were thinking of me, then you'd be forgiven._

 _Prettykawa: Stop that!_

 _KingMatsu: Stop what?_

I chuckled, it really was far too much fun to mess with the setter. I was not going to stop flirting with my boys until I got a boyfriend! Get used to it!

 _Prettykawa: I hate you._

 _KingMatsu: I love you too._

 _Prettykawa: Good night._

 _KingMatsu: Aww, but Oikawa-san! I wanna play with you more!_

 _Prettykawa: Good night Matsuo._

 _KingMatsu: Fine… Good night._

I rolled over in my bed, the biggest smile on my face. Oh how I was going to have fun when I eventually did meet Aoba Johsai, or more specifically, Iwaizumi-san.

With fun thoughts of how I was going to torture Oikawa-san I eventually fell asleep.

*Oikawa POV*

When he'd first met Matsu-chan, he had only requested his phone number out of sheer impulse, he hadn't expected for a lasting friendship to form.

The kid was smart, something he appreciated, good at volleyball, the match proved as much, and saw straight through his mask.

At first Oikawa hadn't been sure what to think of it, that someone other than Iwa-chan knew who he really was.

But over time, he grew to like the kid. Enjoyed Matsu-chan's input in topics, the kid just seemed to have knowledge on a lot of things. Matsu-chan grew into his life without ever realizing it. Grew to mean a lot to him.

The only thing Oikawa never managed to get his head around was how Matsu-chan kept flirting with him.

Oikawa knew it was a joke, he knew it and even sometimes responded in kind.

So why did it always hurt so much when he told himself it was a joke? Why did his chest constrict so much? Why did tears stream down his face every time it happened?

*Tendou POV*

For some reason the ginger kid was not afraid of him at all and Tendou knew that he liked it, knew that the kid would be different from all the others.

He had no idea how right he was.

The kid, Matsuo, somehow managed to convince the team, even the third years he had been working with for years, that he really wasn't all that scary, just someone that _really_ liked to express himself…

Ok maybe he was a little weird…

But that didn't matter to Matsuo, the kid who called him senpai. He enjoyed spending time with Tendou, had fun pranking the team with him. Tendou was honestly sad when he had to graduate, knowing that he wouldn't be seeing the short kid anytime soon.

He knew that with Matsuo's observing ability he could easily get into Shiratorizawa, he just had to wait a few years before Matsuo would be able to enter high school.

Tendou was disappointed that Matsuo rejected the scholarship but could understand somehow, he hadn't gone to school with his brother after all. Weren't twins supposed to be super close or something?

Fortunately his cute little kouhai kept talking to him and Tendou could honestly say he had found his best friend. The kid just managed to cheer him up no matter how shitty his day was.

Tendou smiled at the ceiling in his room. "Guess I got a little brother now."

And that was it, Tendou was well aware he thought of Matsuo as a brother, it made him feel even more empty when he realized the long distance of Shiratorizawa and Karasuno.

Well, they'd be seeing each other soon enough.


	11. Chapter 11

It was just your average morning practice for Karasuno, nothing out of the ordinary-

"TANAK PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!"

"NO WAY!"

"I'LL TELL DAICHII!"

"Sorry Suga-san…"

Ahem, like I said, nothing out of the ordinary.

Furthermore-

"Matsuo, why are you narrating practice?" Yamaguchi asked, confused at my monologue.

I looked up at the taller boy. "Because I'm bored out of my mind. Besides, this is kinda funny to look at isn't it?"

"I suppose you do have a point there…" Yamaguchi mumbled as he looked at Tanaka-senpai being scolded by Suga-san, much in the way a mother would.

I let out a short laugh. "Suga-san and Daichi-san are kind of the parents of this team, aren't they?"

"Now that you mention it," Tsukishima observed, "they do really act like two overworked parents."

"Though that might just be because of their troublesome children" I chided in, smirk on my face.

Tsukishima met my smirk with one of his own. "Now I couldn't possible think of who the more troublesome ones are."

"Definitely not the second years plus the freak duo." We said in unison, successfully pissing of Noya-san, Tanaka-san and Kageyama. Shoyo was too confused to know what we said.

Luckily the two of us were spared of death by angry senpai by Daichi-san, who chose that moment to enter the gym.

"Can you guys calm down? We've got guests you know." Daichi-san sighed, already done with the team.

Ah right, the match that convinced Asahi to play volleyball again. That was something I'd better not change.

We needed volleyball Jesus for our future games!

So when that fateful toss was thrown to him, even though I could easily get it, I let it hit the ground. Got to give the man some confidence after all.

"Well," Asahi-san panted out, "I guess I'm going to give volleyball another try after all."

I was sure I wasn't the only one who smiled.

If I was smiling, then Noya-san was absolutely beaming. "Welcome back Asahi-san!"

I was so excited, I was so excited.

Why you may ask?

Because Nekoma! We'd be having our practice match with them soon! And Ukai would become the advisor coach!

I don't care what anyone says, Nekoma is awesome. I will fight you on this.

So something to tell you, Kuroo had been my favorite character ever since first seeing that ridiculous bedhead of his.

I was so going to flirt with him, heck, he was the most likely guy around who would return my advances for the sake of shits and giggles.

So yes, I was excited to meet the overgrown cat. I mean, who wouldn't be? The guy was great at volleyball, got on Tsukishima's nerves and was hot to boot! Hell yeah I wanted to meet him!

Gimme the sexy cat man!

"Matsuo? Are you okay?" Suga-san asked me as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh, yeah why?"

"You've been staring into space for a while now." Suga-san gave me a concerned look.

I waved my hands and smiled. "Don't worry Suga-san! I was just a little lost in thought."

"Well if you say so…" Suga-san still seemed concerned about me but with another wide smile on my part he backed off.

I was also excited for another reason.

What reason?

As part of Asahi rejoining the team Noya-san and Tanaka-san, somehow, managed to convince Daichi-san to have a movie night. Not just any movie night, a full-on horror movie night.

Shoyo was absolutely terrified, meanwhile I was elated. I loved me a good horror movie and I had heard great things about Japanese ones in my previous life. I had never watched them back then simply because I felt that I wouldn't be able to really appreciate them if I didn't speak the language. But now that I was a Japanese teenager I had enough opportunities.

Maybe Suga-san thought that I was scared too. Hell no! Not at that time at least, I knew I'd be terrified when the film was over and have nightmares for days to come.

I was actually kind of wrong. I did get scared, but I had already watched The Ring several times, what caused my amusement were the reactions of the others in the room.

I had to hold in my laughter as Noya-san, Tanaka-san and Shoyo jumped in fight due to another cheap jump scare. How did they keep getting scared by things that you can see coming from miles away?

I wasn't the only having a lot of fun at the others expense, Tsukishima was hiding his laughter behind his hand and had to turn away a few times while Suga-san smiled innocently and chuckled lowly, as if he hadn't just seen someone die on screen. Daichi-san, Kiyoko-san and Yamaguchi, surprisingly enough, had mastered the art of poker face. None of them reacted to anything in the movie.

Let's just not say anything about Asahi-san's reaction because I think we all know it.

The entire team was laughing loudly, to remove the creepy air that had surrounded us during the movie.

And then, as if prompted by some unknown ghost, Noya-san's phone started ringing.

The entire room froze in place.

"Well that's an odd coincidence." Tanaka-senpai laughed nervously, clearly afraid of what the caller would say.

Kageyama swallowed. "What're you waiting for Noya-san? Hurry up and pick up the phone."

I knew he was just trying to be tough, keeping up his appearance and all that but it was pretty damn clear that he was terrified.

"You're right! There's nothing to be afraid of, absolutely nothing to be afraid of." Noya-san said, more to assure himself than the rest of us, as he approached his phone.

He picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Seven days."

…

The entire room started screaming, I too, was terrified. What the fuck? How in the absolute hell was that happening? It didn't make any sense at all-

Wait a fucking minute, I knew that phone number.

I felt my eye twitching as I grabbed the phone from the ground as Noya-san had dropped it.

"Really Oikawa-san? Did you really have to?"

Silence, then.

Laughter erupted from the device in my hand. "Sorry Matsu-chan! But this was just too great of an opportunity to pass up!"

"I hate you, words cannot describe how much I hate you."

"I know you do." He then continued laughing, chortling in glee at our expense.

Daichi walked up to me, that simple smile everyone on the team learned to fear on his face.

I silently handed him the phone.

"Oikawa Tooru," he began, his tone conversational. "I hope you have somewhere safe to run to."

Daichi-san's tone turned dark, darker than a normal person's voice could go.

Was it wrong to fear for my friend's life?


	12. Chapter 12

Guess what happened. The news of our practice match came, everyone was excited, so was I but for different reasons, Takeda-sensei went to talk with Ukai while Daichi-san had us run up a hill for practice. Kageyama and Shoyo made a competition out of it and Shoyo had ended up getting lost, so it was up to me to find my brother. Luckily I remembered what the area looked like during that particular episode so I set course to the place.

Due to me knowing where he had run of to I was also able to catch him still talking with Shoyo and I got a bit conflicted. Kenma didn't like people, much less meeting new people. Shoyo had that air of innocence around him so he was kind of immune to Kenma's indifference. I didn't have that air, I was just plain old Matsuo that wanted to flirt with the pudding-head's best friend.

As such I kept my distance from the talking duo, a soft smile on my face. Shoyo had never had too many friends, neither did I but that wasn't the point, so it really warmed my heart to see him talking so carefreely with someone he had just met.

In the corner of my eye I spotted a certain bedhead and I was determined to get to Shoyo before him. As such I ran up to them.

"Shoyo! There you are, you had the team worried!" I yelled in fake-exhaustion, hoping it would fool the smart cat in front of me.

Probably not but meh.

"Ah sorry." Shoyo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I lost track of where I was going and well…"

I sighed in fake-exasperation but smiled at him. "Just be more careful okay? You're going to give Daichi-san a heart attack one of these days. On another note," I turned to Kenma, "who's your friend?"

Shoyo smiled brightly, like the sun. "I just met him but he plays volleyball too!"

"That's nice."

I decided that I would be better to just ask the guy himself. "Sorry about my brother, he doesn't really know the meaning of personal space. My name's Hinata Matsuo, nice to meet you."

Kenma gave me the smallest of smiles. "Kozume Kenma."

Of short words as always. To be honest, he was kind of cute. Should I flirt with the timid setter?

My answer came in the form of Kuroo Tetsurou interrupting our conversation. "Kenma! Is this where you wandered off to?"

Hot guy alert, hot guy alert. Kuroo Tetsurou now officially classifies as a hot guy, spread it people!

"Ah Kuroo…" Kenma mumbled and made his way over to the Nekoma captain.

Kuroo finally put his attention on the two of us. "Ohoho?"

An invitation! Luckily I had practice with Tendou-san as the redhead also tended to do that thing.

"Ohohoho?"

I could've sworn I saw something akin to mischief shine briefly in Kuroo's eyes but decided that it was probably- no screw it, if I think that Kuroo had mischief in mind than that is probably true.

"Ohohohoho?"

"Ohohohohoho?"

Kenma got this look on his face that just screamed 'oh god not another one' and I nearly burst out laughing. I knew he was most likely thinking of Bokuto which caused me to actually start laughing, with Kuroo chortling right along with me.

"I think the two of us are going to get along swimmingly." He said as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"I think so too. Name's Hinata Matsuo." I smirked at the clearly taller man.

He returned it with one of his own. "Kuroo Tetsurou. You play volleyball?"

"Yep, you two from Nekoma?"

"Yep, you two from Karasuno?"

Oh we were going to get along just fine.

The four of us ended up hanging around there for a good 20 minutes, Kuroo and I fooling around whilst Kenma and Shoyo just talked, which in the end caused Suga-san to get us.

"Sorry Suga-san! We got a little carried away!" Shoyo smiled happily.

That made me chuckle, a little carried away? Ha! We made two full fletched friends there! And I had yet another number to add on my list.

"Well those two did seem nice… but you can't trust anyone you meet on the street!" Suga-san scolded us.

I raised my eyebrow. "They were from Nekoma, I'd say we can trust them."

"Nekoma? You two already met two of their players?" Daichi-san questioned the second we got within earshot.

"Yep." I chirped. "I even got one of the guys' number."

Silence surrounded our team.

Was it really that weird to share phone numbers with someone you wanted to keep in contact with?

"Matsuo," Tsukishima began, "I've been suspecting this for a while now but…"

"But what?" I blinked curiously, what had gotten into all of them?

"Are you gay?"

My brain did a double take, my eyes twitched, my breath shortened and my feet turned my body around and _ran._

I vaguely heard the others call after me but I didn't turn back, the only thing on my mind kept telling me that I had to get out of there. So I did.

I didn't watch where I was going, I just ran. I didn't care where I was going, I just needed to get out!

When I finally stopped running I came to a very quick conclusion. I was lost, so incredibly lost.

I had ran into a forest somewhere and last I remembered there weren't any forests close to where I lived, or any near Karasuno. Fuck.

On the plus side it made me able to do something without worrying about anyone overhearing…

I screamed, hard and loud. I screamed out of frustration, how had they figured it out!? I screamed out of sadness, why did it all have to happen to me? But mostly I screamed to let it all out. I had kept all of my emotions bottled up for so long that such a simple event had sent me over the edge. I needed to let it all out.

A wet substance flowed down my cheeks and with a little touch, I discovered they were tears.

"Why couldn't I just have stayed dead?" I sobbed, not even trying to stop the tears.

I just let it all out.

They all knew, why couldn't Tsukishima have asked me about it in private? Did he have to say it infront of the others like that?

The logical part of my brain kept telling me that they wouldn't mind if I had a romantic interest in men but the other, the emotional part, told me that they hated me. That they didn't want a gay on their team.

I slid onto the ground, feeling the harsh surface of wood on my back as I leaned into a tree. I put my arms around my knees, sobbing into them uncontrollably.

My chest tightened and I felt the speed of my breathing increase exponentially.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breathe, _Icouldn'tbreathe._

Something touched my shoulder, a hand perhaps, and shook me a little but I couldn't focus, I couldn't breathe.

The person with me began talking, it sounded vaguely familiar but it wasn't anyone I knew. How did I know this person's voice?

I couldn't understand what he was saying, I couldn't.

There were some words I was able to make out.

"Breathe." And "Calm."

The person, male I quickly discovered through the muscles, moved me slightly so that he was next to me, fully embracing my shaking, sobbing form.

There was the sound of a phone and the boy, man?, started talking to the person on the other side for about a minute. He then hung up and tried talking to me more.

Slowly, so very slowly, my breathing returned to normal and I focused all of my attention on the male next to me.

"I was told that, that stupid friend of mine somehow convinced you to have a box full of candy with him and that you ended up in this very forest. I can't believe he did something that stupid."

I knew that story, that was how I had ended up in the forest with Oikawa on top of me. But if this person said stupid friend then who-

It clicked.

Iwaizumi Hajime, Seijoh's ace, was the one who helped me calm down from a major panic attack.

"He finally told you about me?" I asked, feeling as though I hadn't slept in days.

Iwaizumi shifted slightly, his body-language told me that he was glad I calmed down.

"Yeah, can't believe it took him so long though. He was pretty much forced to tell me after he mistook your brother for you."

I hadn't known about that. Oikawa-san never told me that. That son of a-

I looked up at him and, I swear, in that moment, Iwaizumi looked gorgeous. The light of the sun shining through the leaves that shone just on his face gave him an otherworldly appearance.

"Then, you are Iwaizumi Hajime-san?" I asked, despite already knowing the answer.

He sighed. "Unfortunately yes, I didn't know there was someone else willing to put up with that idiot other than me. Hinata Matsuo's your name right?"

"That's me," I sighed out, "who did you call earlier?"

"The idiot himself, figured he'd want to know that I found you like this." He seemed to hesitate for a few seconds. "Can you tell me what that was all about?"

I instantly froze up, which must've been a clear sign that I'd rather not tell him.

I sat up against the thick tree trunk. "Thank you…" I mumbled softly.

He smiled back at me, it was soft and alarmingly warm. "You're welcome."

Just then Oikawa burst through the bushes, fell flat on his face, wildly shook out any branches that had gotten caught in his hair and looked around, stopping when he saw the two of us.

His face turned completely red. It was probably our position, Iwaizumi still had his arm wrapped around me and I was fully leaning into his muscular figure.

"Wha-What kind of position is that?!" He yelled, his finger pointing at us dramatically.

He was lucky I really wasn't in the mood to mess with him, that panic attack had taken a lot out of me. "Please don't get the wrong idea Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san simply helped me out. There's nothing going on between us."

That calmed him down, whether it was because I explained it or because he noticed my exhaustion I didn't know. Or care really.

Oikawa-san frowned in concern at my pathetic state.

"Matsuo? Are you… are you okay?" He asked me.

"I will be, eventually." I answered him with a sigh.

Iwaizumi-san scoffed, I could feel it go through my whole body. "Are you serious Shittykawa? Of course he's not okay, kid just had a panic attack."

"Mean Iwa-chan!"

I leaned my head against Iwaizumi-san's arm and closed my eyes. I fell asleep to the sweet sound of Iwaizumi insulting Oikawa.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up in a place I vaguely recognised but couldn't immediately give a name.

I sat up, noting that I was in a bed, and removed the covers from my body. The bed was gigantic for my short stature.

The door to the, admittedly big, room opened, revealing Oikawa. Ah, so I had ended up up his house then. It would be pretty weird for me to wake up in Iwaizumi-san's room, even after-

My mind fell blank. Wait, how did I?

"Iwa-chan carried you here." Oikawa-san answered my unspoken question.

I was carried by buff-arms Hajime? Awesome.

"Hmm, thanks…" I mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eye with my arm.

I couldn't comprehend why Oikawa-san suddenly started blushing. Was it something I did?

"How long," I interrupted myself with a yawn, "how long have I been asleep?"

Oikawa-san kept silent for a few seconds before answering. "About two hours, so not too long."

"Mmmk." I mumbled softly.

Two hours huh, adding on to that the 30 minutes that I spent running and panicking I had been gone for a good 2 and a half hours. Hopefully mom wasn't too worried. Or Shoyo-

I then remembered why I had ran away in the first place, Tsukishima, the salt pillar, decided that subtlety should be thrown to the wind and went and outed me in front of the entire team. And I hadn't stuck around long enough to hear their reactions. That… was very unlike me.

I frowned, I had thought of myself as someone who could keep his cool at all times yet I went and lost myself as soon as something as small as that happened. Dammit.

What should I do? Confront the team and hope for the best? Or try my hardest to avoid them so I avoid any nasty confrontations. No, I would not avoid them, that was a far too stereotypical thing for an anime-character or fanfiction OC to do. And I wasn't either of those! (Right?)

"Matsu-chan are you okay?" I was broken out of my reverie by Oikawa-san who waved a hand in front of my face.

"Ah yeah, sorry I kinda spaced out." I apologised, a tad bit sheepishly, I hadn't meant to ignore him.

He frowned at me. "Is it the cause of your… attack?"

I froze up a little and it was enough for him to know the answer.

I was supposed to be the one reading others, not the other way around!

Oikawa sat down next to me, frown never leaving his face. "If you want we can, we can talk about it. But only if you want to!" He was quick to reassure me.

I smiled softly, Oikawa really was a great friend.

Should I share it with him? I did trust him, a lot more than I should really.

"Well," I licked my lips nervously, "Tsukishima kinda outed me in front of the team."

There was a silence for a few seconds which reminded me why I had ran away in the first place.

"You're gay?" Was the late reply I got.

"Yeah."

"And your team knows it?"

"Kinda the entire reason I ran away."

"Huh…" Oikawa-san fell silent. "Cool."

Cool? It was cool? Huh. Nice.

"So… you don't mind?" I asked, just to be sure.

"No! No not at all!" He burst out.

Why was the expression in his eyes so hopeful? That didn't make any sense, why would Oikawa get hopeful at the notion that I was gay?

It hit me right then and there.

"Oikawa-san, do you like me?"

His face turned a dark red and some sort of sound, was it him breathing?, that I couldn't make out the meaning of.

"What no!" He yelled, indignant that I even thought of that.

I chuckled. True, why would Oikawa like someone like me? The very thought was ridiculous. There wasn't any reason for him to like me of all people.

"Sorry that was stupid of me," I apologised, "maybe that attack had more effect on me than possible."

"That's… that's fine, it was to be expected. Don't worry about it." Oikawa-san was quick to reassure me.

Why was he still so red?

Nevermind that.

"I should probably go home soon."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No thanks, I know my way around here pretty well. Don't worry about little old me."

"The little I can agree with but you're in no way old."

I hit him with a pillow.

—

I braced myself as I slowly turned the knob of my front door. Please don't let Shoyo be there already, please don't let Shoyo be there.

I opened the door and walked into the empty hallway.

Nothing, not a single sound.

I took off my shoes and tiptoed to the living room.

I blinked twice.

"Matsuo!" I was glomped by Noya-san who was for some reason in my house?

"Matsuo!" I heard more surprised gasps and name calls.

Why was the entirety of Karasuno in my living room?!

I swallowed the bile in my throat. "What're you guys doing here?"

I was kind of afraid of the answer, but shook those thoughts out of my head as best as I could. They weren't the kind of people to do the things that were surging through my mind.

"We got worried after you ran off so we went and searched for you." Suga-san admitted, a worried frown on his face.

"After a while we figured that maybe you'd ran back home and came here, that said, where did you go?"

"To…" I couldn't exactly tell them I fell asleep in Oikawa-san's room, although that did sound very tempting… "a friend's house."

"Was this friend Oikawa Tooru?" Daichi-san asked, a dark look on his face.

"Or was it that tall creepy guy?" Shoyo continued.

"Tall creepy guy?" Kageyama echoed, no doubt having some weird picture in his mind.

"You mean Tendou-senpai?" I asked politely, knowing that my friend tended to have lasting impressions on people.

Shoyo snapped his fingers in remembrance. "Yeah, him! Didn't Natsu doodle all over his face with a permanent marker?"

"Yep, that's Tendou-senpai." I snickered, recalling that time as a fond memory.

"You gotta tell us that story sometime, it sounds hilarious. So who is this Tendou?" Tanaka-san asked, snickering at the thought of someone with marker on his face.

"He's a middle blocker from Shiratorizawa, we went to the same middle school."

And there it was again, the sweet sound of silence.

"Moving on," Daichi-san clapped his hands to get back on topic, "I think someone here had something to say to you."

All heads turned to Tsukishima, who had begun blushing.

"Sorry…"

Yamaguchi hit him on the shoulder. "For?"

"For saying that in front of the team…" He finally grumbled out.

That made me slightly uneasy, did the guys think I was actually gay or were they under the impression that Tsukishima just said something that made me uncomfortable.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Well while I would appreciate it if it was done with a little more tact, you can't really yell at him for telling the truth."

"So you really are gay huh."

"Yep."

"Huh," Noya-san sighed, "...have you tried flirting with any of us?"

"Yeah! Surely we're hot enough for even the males!" Tanaka-san laughed.

Oh my god, they were so asking for it.

"Well… while I would most definitely do Noya-san, he is my favorite senpai after all, I do have some taste in my men."

It took a few seconds for the guys to realise what I had implied.

Noya-san turned a lovely shade of pink whilst the others actually looked offended.

I burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! I wouldn't date any of you! I fall for hot guys after all!"

And that was my cue to start running again.

 **Poor Oikawa, he got so close to having his dream boy. If only he had just confessed maybe they would be together by now. But alas, this just leaves the door open for other attractive players! I was thinking, after seeing a couple of reviews, to give this story severals endings. Let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

The very next day we met with the Nekoma team and I exchanged a smirk with Kuroo, looks like the guy did remember me. He better, he was on the list of my possible boyfriends, or at the very least brofriend.

You will be mine cat man, just wait.

Daichi-san and Kuroo did their typical handshake, keeping a nice, friendly smile whilst simultaneously letting out massive waves of killing intent. Ukai-san and the assistant coach from the opposing school did the same except they did nothing to hide the fact that they didn't like each other.

I snickered behind my hand, so amusing~

How I would love to simply play with them.

I remembered Nekoma very well from the show, but most of all I remembered Kenma and his genius.

I wanted to go against that and see how I would fare, our strategies were vastly different after all. Or were they?

Kenma and I both first watched from a distance before taking action and making conclusions.

But that was were we ended our similarities. Kenma didn't have the natural gift I had, I was able to observe and read others. It was an easy feat for me. I suspected that Kenma needed more time to think of actions than I did. I simply did them and instructed the team accordingly. If I could just get a read on the team relatively quickly then we would be set for the game.

The only set I was really worried about was the first one. I needed the proper time in order to figure everyone out.

It was a manner of hoping that Karasuno would be able to hold them back for long enough.

With several strategies already forming in my head we all walked into the gymnasium.

"Let's play." The two captains, all too cheerily, said. Eyes closed in fake-friendliness.

I got the shivers from that expression every time Daichi-san made that face.

We won the coin toss and Tsukishima was to serve first, best to have our weakest defense rotation on first when dealing with an unknown team like this one.

They weren't unknown to me but that wasn't the point.

The ball cleanly went over the net and was received in the same way, sent up to the setter and smashed down by Taketora who probably expected them to have an easy point.

Taketora, meet Nishinoya.

Noya-san easily picked it up, sending a smirk to the seething tiger, and Kageyama set it-

I had forgotten about the super quick.

Shame on me.

But alas, we got the point. And also a very pleasantly surprised reaction from the cats.

How I loved the wide-eyed, open-mouthed look. It really suited them.

I was briefly confused as to why they suddenly glared at me but from my snickering teammates I realised I said that out loud.

Whoops.

I gave them an apologetic smile which definitely didn't convince the captain cat. Although for some reason, he seemed to be even more interested in me.

Was that a good thing? Probably not but meh.

Anyway!

Tsukishima served again, this time aiming for a more empty part of the court. Nekoma wasn't to be underestimated as Yaku picked it up with ease.

The ball was set up nice and high for their ace- can't remember his name- to spike down and score.

This event of give and take continued for the rest of the set, yet every time the idiot combo scored they got less and less surprised. From the look on Kenma's face I knew he had figured it out, he'd inform them when the set was over.

That meant I had to get in action as well or we'd lose the match. Which I did kind of expect to happen anyway but it would be nice to at least win one set.

Kuroo scored the last point for Nekoma to win the set and he sent me a mocking smile. I turned away from him. He'd learn soon enough not to underestimate us.

"Matsuo, I'm sending you in, in place of Tanaka." Ukai-san told me, I vaguely registered Tanaka-senpai complaining about that but ignored it. "So don't hold anything back."

"Yes sir." I nodded and turned to the others.

I took a deep breath. "To put it bluntly, Nekoma has figured out how our super quick works."

Gasps of surprise came from the others. "How?" Suga-san questioned.

"They've got a very observant setter, but that's not the point. Most likely they will try to put one of their middle blockers to guard Shoyo all the time. Kageyama, you'll have to send the ball to the rest of us in order to avoid getting blocked. Asahi-san, the other blockers tend to keep their arms slightly to the right, hit right into it and we'll have a block out. Hitting it past them will be difficult but try your best."

I took another breath, I should really start breathing when I speak.

"Noya-san, the spikers like to hit away from us more than others I have seen so far, or they hit it straight at your face. Both are annoying but I'm sure you can manage it."

"Yeah! Leave it to me!"

"Speaking of the spikers, they like to hit high so in that aspect it would be easiest to have Tsukishima handle it. However that mohawk guy hits hard, probably because he's annoyed that Noya-san keeps picking up his spikes, Just get in front of him and you've got yourself a successful block." I finished explaining.

It was silent.

"Matsuo you're scary." They all chorused.

"Huh, what why?"

"Just how the hell do you see those things? It's not human." Tanaka-san spluttered.

"What about the setter?" Kageyama asked.

"I'll keep a look on him, he's intelligent and I'm pretty sure I'm the only one here that can really match up to him, aside from maybe Suga-san."

Plus this made me able to really understand the way Kenma thought.

I looked at him, he looked right back.

This was going to be so much _fun._

This time Nekoma got the first serve, it was cleanly received by Daichi-san. Passing it to Kageyama wasn't a problem.

He probably didn't expect me to actually be right, although it would be understandable to first try a technique out before stopping it.

Just as I had suspected, Inuoka was right there to block Shoyo, successfully too. Fortunately this time I saw it coming and received it.

Hello surprised dog-cat, I'm here to ruin your spikes.

Kageyama set it up again, this time to Asahi-san who spiked it into the ground.

I got to serve.

I remembered exactly how merciless Oikawa-san was when teaching me how to do the jump-serve.

" _If you can't get this one over you owe me ice-cream!"_

" _And if I do get it over?_

" _...Then I'll treat you to ice-cream?"_

He really knew how to motivate me.

The ball spun with just the right frequency for me to smash it right on the ground. Service ace motherfuckers.

The stunned expressions seemed to be common amongst the Nekoma team today. Didn't expect someone of my size to serve like that now did you?

"Nice serve!" Shoyo yelled in support.

So I served again, this time they expected it though and it was received.

It was set up to the ace who spiked it, luckily Shoyo was there to block.

"One touch!"

"Got it!" I received the ball sending it up to Kageyama who let Daichi-san do the job.

The match itself definitely became more even, in my eyes at least.

As it was, Kuroo was still the most annoying middle blocker I had ever had the pleasure of going against. Good for me that I knew exactly how he worked.

I was just about to spike the ball, the score being 24-22 in Karasuno's favor. If I hit this we would take the set.

Only one person was in front of me to block, Kuroo himself, the rest had fallen for our favorite decoy Shoyo.

I looked at the right side of the field, seeing that there was a wide open spot there.

Kuroo saw it too and moved his arms to block the right, a victorious smirk on his face.

I smirked and hit the ball, straight to the left.

Middle blockers, especially ones as experienced as Kuroo, followed the eyes of spikers, knowing that they would be aiming in that general direction. I knew that too and used it to my advantage, granted, spiking without seeing where you're hitting the ball was still a very dangerous thing to do but I had faith in my technique.

The ball hit the ground, earning the second set as a victory for Karasuno.


	15. Chapter 15

In the end, we still lost.

I sighed in disappointment, but well, I had expected to lose. It still sucked though.

"Matsu-chan!" Kuroo yelled as he ran at me with that trademark smirk of his.

Why was it that every senpai I got to know called me that?

"What is it?"

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what? I do a lot of things, you're going to have to be a little more specific."

He chuckled, it send shivers down my spine. "You outsmarted Kenma, I'd say that's pretty impressive if I wasn't so curious as to how you did it."

"I'm pretty observant. It was fun trying to outsmart someone like Kenma-kun." I told him, and it was true.

I had a lot of fun going toe to toe with Kenma, he really was on another level. Don't get me wrong, playing mind games with Oikawa-san was fun and slightly challenging but well, to be completely honest, we were on two entirely different levels.

Kenma was far closer to my intellectual level and that pleased me to no end. Although I had lost against him in the match I still believed that strategy wise we had done better, also when you compared our respective teams' experience.

That still didn't change the end result however.

"Ohoho? And here I was thinking that you were more interested in me." He sighed dramatically.

Was he testing me? If so then he seriously underestimated just who he was dealing with.

"But of course I am! Even though Kenma-kun is cute, my eyes still trail to you every time."

Pure happiness radiated from Kuroo's entire being. Yes Kuroo, you've just found someone that you can really mess around with. Imagine if I met Bokuto.

Elsewhere the team of Nekoma got simultaneous shivers down their spines.

"I just got a really bad feeling…" Yaku murmured, getting several nods of agreement.

"I am so happy to hear that Matsu-chan! I knew we were meant to be!" Kuroo said as he dropped to his knees, one hand on his forehead and the other on his heart.

I chuckled, oh yes, we would make some great friends.

Nevertheless, Nekoma was required to go back to Tokyo that same day. Takeda-sensei told us to go home as well.

So we did the smart thing and listened to him.

Sort of.

"That was awesome! Kenma was so awesome! His team too, I guess." Shoyo gushed about his new friend.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm, knowing that those two would make a long lasting friendship. I was so proud of my...older…. brother for making another friend, I knew he didn't have that many.

Now that I thought about it, I didn't really have many friends either. Outside of the team, who were all awesome but couldn't be considered actual friends to hang out with, I only had Tendou and Oikawa, with Kuroo now added onto that list.

Maybe I should expand my friend group, you know, for innocent purposes. It definitely wasn't like I was planning world domination or anything…

But in all seriousness, I really wanted more friends, preferably ones that actually mattered in this world.

Thoughtfully I scanned my surroundings, knowing that we had taken a different route home as we had been at a gymnasium away from our school.

And by the laws of anime, a potential buddy appeared.

I would have face-palmed at the ridiculousness of it all if I hadn't noticed the way he looked around the area in panic.

That wasn't right. What reason could Terushima Yuuji have to look so panicked?

He seemed to spot something and booked it into alleys of the sleeping town, I had to follow him.

"Shoyo," I began, looking in the direction the blonde had run off to, "I've got a few things I need to take care of. You go on ahead."

"Yeah sure! Don't get home too late!" He yelled happily, not even the slightest bit concerned as to what I was up to.

I had to smile at that, it really gave me the freedom to do what I wanted to, nothing and no one to hold me down.

With no more time wasted I ran after Terushima, hoping that I could catch up to him. I ran past several streets, crossed a bridge or two and jumped over a fence once or twice before I caught sight of that familiar shade of blonde.

I then noticed his fearful eyes as he stared up to the man in front of him. I couldn't make the other man's face out in the dark but the entire situation made me all the more curious.

Just what was going on here?

What had I stumbled upon?

My curiosity was peaked and I leaned forwards, catching the end of their conversation.

"-sorry dad! I won't, I won't do it again! I swear!" Terushima cried out, visibly shaking under his father's gaze.

Okay, so, Terushima had done something, probably stupid, and ran away because he was afraid of his punishment? That seemed a bit extreme didn't it? Unless the punishment was something far more severe than I-

My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a punch and a scream of pain. My eyes snapped back to attention, Terushima's father had just punched his son in the face. What the absolute fuck.

Speaking of the blonde, he tried to get up on his feet to presumably run again but was roughly shoved down on the ground. And kicked, and kicked, and kicked. He kept on getting kicked.

A phone rang, it was that of mr. Cunt. He picked it up, continuing to kick at his son who had curled up in a vain attempt to shield himself from his father's harsh attack.

"Yeah I found him." Was said. "Don't worry hun, I'll make sure this piece of shit son of ours gets the fucking punishment he deserves."

Pure rage filled me to the brim. Both of his parents were involved in this abuse. Who the fuck would treat their own flesh and blood like that?!

The Terushima's thats who.

But priorities, before I decided to murder that poor excuse of a father I had to get Terushima himself safe. Meaning I had to somehow distract that man long enough for me to snag him away.

Now how could I do that?

What were people like that most afraid of? Being caught, obviously.

That gave me an idea, I had a conversation recorded on my phone, an old one I had broken a few days back, that I kept saved because of a few funny jokes and some good blackmail material.

I took out the shiny silver material, put the volume at it's maximum and looked for that particular conversation. It was only 20 seconds long, but it should be enough for us to make an escape.

I played the recording.

Instantly the father froze, looking in my direction and moved away from his son, hoisting him up to his own two feet. He probably expected an entire group of teens, not just little old me.

I ran as fast as I could, grabbed Terushima's hand and pulled him along with me before the father could recover.

There was no need for words between us at that time. All he needed to know was that I knew what happened and that I was there to help him get away.

We ran, as long as we got away from there everything would be fine.

I lead the blonde into an area I was familiar with before stopping and catching our breaths.

A quick look around the area told me that we weren't followed but we still couldn't stay for too long.

"Who are you?" Were the first words Terushima said to me.

I brushed some sweat from my forehead. "My name's Hinata Matsuo, nice to meet you."

 **I have always thouht that Terushima's always-happy-go-lucky attitude was a tademark sign of child abuse, so I kinda made it into a reality. Yeah, Terushima's going to pop up in this story more often now.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Right, before this chapter starts I just want you all to know, I am not going to stop writing anytime soon. It's just difficult to have a regular updating schedule with school being active again. So please be patient between the waits for new chapters. Idealy it shouldn't take me more than two or three weeks to get a new chapter out but if it does take longer than that, please understand that I have quite a busy schedule as well. But as everything stands right now, I should be able to keep updating regularly.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

I wasn't quite sure how long the two of us stood out there in the dark, just talking, but it must've been at least an hour.

"Does it happen often?" I finally dared to ask.

Terushima seemed hesitant to answer me. "...Yeah." He mumbled out. "Though only when they're drunk and they always make it better afterwards."

Oh dear, that was not good.

"What do you mean with, make it better?"

"They like… treat me with some stuff, spend more time to help me cope and things like that."

How was I going to tell him that his parents were most likely manipulating him into thinking they did care about him when they simply _didn't_?

Those bastards just wanted to get out of jail. Hahahaha, no. I was not, under any circumstances, let this go. Those pieces of shit were going to jail, Terushima did not deserve any of this shit.

But I'd better start of slowly… I didn't want to push him away by being too invading.

"...Will things have calmed down if you went home?" That was probably the most important thing for me to know. Was it safe for him to go home?

"I think so…" Unsure, that was not good.

There was no hesitation in my movements. "Then how about this, I'll give you my number and you go home, if it isn't safe, please call me, please."

Terushima was very hesitant about giving me his number, which was understandable, I was pretty much a stranger.

In the end I still got it and went home with the worst feeling in my chest.

It felt pathetic that I wasn't able to help him, even though I would have more opportunities later on. I wanted to help him so badly, and the fact that I couldn't infuriated me to no end.

Fortunately Shoyo didn't ask me where I had been, enabling me to a night filled with worrying over the blonde. Joy.

Safe to say that I did not get any sleep. And it showed. Deep purple bags decorated my eyes the next day.

"Matsuo? What happened?" Suga-san asked me.

"Why do you assume something happened?" He was right but wasn't going to tell him that…

Suga-san got that frown on his face whilst also smiling. "I know you by now, you don't get worried over pretty much anything. Even with the entire Tsukishima-scandal you didn't lose any sleep. So what happened that made you of all people get worried?"

Oi, Sugar, the entire observation thingie you just did, that's my shtick. Stop it.

I think I pouted…

"Well, I met this guy…"

"What did he do to you?" Suga-san mother-hen mode activated.

It was sweet how he cared for someone like me.

"Nothing, he didn't do anything but… I encountered him when Shoyo and I went home and he was running from someone. So being the curious little shit I am, I decided to follow him. Turns out he was running from his own father, his own abusive father. I managed to get him away from his father but…"

"You feel as though you haven't done enough?" The smile had left my senpai's face the second I mentioned the bastard of a father.

"Yeah." I admitted with a sigh. Why couldn't I just snap my fingers, Thanos style, and everything would be fixed? Because humans didn't work like that, because it took time for others to trust you.

The very revelation that it might take months before I could really do anything frustrated me to no end. Terushima needed help, he needed to admit to himself that his parents were abusive.

But how could I, of all people, help Terushima?

Take it slow, naturally, but that was so incredibly annoying.

"Well, I'm sure that you want to help him as soon as possible but I'll tell you something you already know but don't like: don't rush it. Just start out by being his friend. There will be no gain if he doesn't trust you so you'll have to talk to him about normal things. Like a normal friend would."

I know that Suga, I know that. But I am not good with keeping my patience.

Suga held his hand out to me. "But let's not focus on that now, we've got work to do."

"Right."

I shook the entire thing from my mind and got to practice.

Later in the day I fell asleep in class, with Tsukishima, surprisingly enough, covering for me by sitting in front of me so I was out of the teacher's sight.

Thanks salt pillar. I appreciate it.

After getting that relaxing nap in I felt a lot better. Sleep deprivation was no joke. Get your sleep kids.

On another note…

The Inter-high competition was coming up! The show would finally get going!

I had always felt that it took far too long for the competition to begin, even though I could understand it now. We needed the time to get to know Karasuno before we met any other teams. That was the most important part.

It was only after everyone was introduced and familiar to the team that others could be introduced.

That was how you worked with a sports show. I vaguely recalled Free! doing the same thing.

An essential part of team building huh.

Nevertheless, I was excited. I couldn't wait to finally face of against schools like Datekou. And even facing Oikawa in the end! That would be the most exciting of all!

Too bad for me I was still on the bench, simply because I needed the time on the side to observe the opposing team. That showed when I was still in middle school, I was a regular back then, leaving me with less time to observe the opponent as I had to focus on the other team.

Now though I had far more time to really take a look at things. Who knows, maybe I'd even be able to observe Oikawa successfully. That was definitely something I wanted to do.

Another was get a kiss from one of the hot guys around… wasn't sure who yet though. Hell, if worst got to worst I could just kiss Kageyama to tease him a bit, only on the cheek though. Yeah, that sounded fun.

"Oh god! Matsuo's planning something! Everyone run for the hills!" Tanaka-senpai yelled, having been the victim of one of my pranks before.

That one was one prank I would remember for years to come. Tanaka-senpai had fallen asleep during morning practice and Daichi-san was understandably not very happy with that, so instead of having my senpai do more workouts I convinced Daichi-san to let me prank him.

So I superglued a red clown wig on his bald head.

Tanaka was not a happy senpai. But I didn't care, it gave me some great blackmail- excuse me, bargaining chips.

Daichi-san didn't like it when I called them blackmail, so I decided to use the term bargaining chips instead.

Somehow that made Daichi-san sigh in disappointment but I don't know why…

"Now who says I'm planning anything?" I questioned innocently.

"Your face does." Was the deadpan answer I got.

"...Fair enough."

I turned to Tanaka-senpai with my most innocent smile. "Run."

He did, he ran for the hills. Or at least, he tried to. Daichi-san was there to grab him by the hem of his shirt to pull Tanaka back.

"Don't run and Matsuo, stop antagonising him." He berated us both.

I put my hands behind my head in the most bratty way possible. "Sorry Daichi-san." My smirk told him I was not sorry, at all, and that I would definitely do it again.

Daichi-san sighed. "Why are the strongest players in this team so insane?"

I laughed at that. Yep, we were quite a handful, I almost felt bad for him. Keyword being, almost. Until I was a third year again I would so be the biggest shit around. So be prepared Daichi-san! I am nowhere near my highest level of little shit!

Muhahahahahaha!

"This boy is a bottom~"

The entire room froze.

As realisation set in that it was my phone that was ringing I dove to my device, bolted out of the gym before picking up the phone.

"Hinata Matsuo speaking?" I hadn't looked at who called before picking up the phone, I just needed that ringtone to stop.

"H-Hey, it's Terushima."


	17. Chapter 17

"Is there something wrong?" I immediately asked, not knowing why he would call me otherwise.

"Yes, there's absolutely something wrong. Are you still in school?" Terushima said back in a rush, trying to speed up the conversation.

"Just practice, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I skipped once. Where are you?" I was already ready to bolt away at a moments notice.

Terushima stopped me before I could though. "Don't! Don't come to me!"

That made me freeze, why couldn't I go to him?

The question must've gone over to the blonde as he explained. "It'll be better to be somewhere with a lot of people, somewhere-"

He was cut off by someone yelling, from the sound of it it was his father, yelling at him to get out of his hiding spot.

I stayed silent whilst I could hear the man, knowing that if I spoke it could give Terushima's location away. Over the microphone I could hear Terushima's breathing speed up, though it was muffled. He probably had one of his hands over his mouth.

Eventually the voice left and I got my courage to speak. "Do you think you can make it to Karasuno? Or somewhere populated?"

If he got closer to my location I would be able to help him hide far better than over the phone.

"Y-Yeah, Karasuno isn't too far from here."

Right, good. "Can you get into town and look for a cafe called Leblanc? I'll meet you there."

"I'll be right there."

He hung up first and I sprinted past my curious teammates to coach Ukai and told him I had to leave asap due to a friend being in lethal danger.

He let me go without any more questions.

"Splendid, see you tonight Shoyo!" I then bolted to town without looking back.

I casually entered the small cafe and looked for that familiar head of blonde. I found him sitting in a corner, looking around quite panicked.

I strode up to him and gave him a smile. "Good to see you could make it."

Terushima actually looked relieved to see my small form. "Why here of all places?"

Ah yes, the cafe was relatively small but it was the one place people in the area went to when they wanted to feel safe. Namely because the owner had served a good 14 years in the military. So there really wasn't a safer place for Terushima to be at that time.

Going to be honest, I was kind of hoping the asshole of a father would enter and try to make a scene. The owner, Mr. Ohira, would kick his ass so fast.

…

That name sounded familiar…

"Aren't you that Hinata Matsuo kid?"

"HOLY FUDGE ON A STICK!" I startled at the sudden voice and turned around.

Ah, that's why the name sounded familiar. He was Ohira Leon's father. Makes sense.

I ignored Terushima who had begun laughing at my reaction. Traitor.

Leon was also holding back laughter. "Sorry if I startled you."

"Ah, no, it was my own fault for not paying attention. On a side note, please tell me Tendou-senpai isn't with you." I pleaded silently for the redhead to not have seen that, he'd never let me live it down.

This time Leon did laugh. "No he isn't, you've fallen victim to him too?"

Who hadn't? Honestly, that guy was a menace to society. But seeing as I was the one who started that behavior I suppose I was just the pot calling the kettle black.

"He fell for mine more often than I did for his." I proudly told the taller male.

Terushima had calmed down enough to speak again. "How do you two know each other?" He questioned. Not that I could blame him.

Pretty much everyone in the volleyball community knew of the players in Shiratorizawa, those in Miyagi at least, they were considered the best of the best. That was why it was considered unusual for anyone to really speak to them, Shiratorizawa was considered to be in their own world far ahead of everyone else. Making it so that barely anyone even dared to speak to them unless their words were filled with insults.

Yet I spoke to one of them as if he was an old friend.

"Ah, well I went to middle school with one of their players and befriended him, best decision ever, and a while back he broke into my house to disturb me. Long story short I ended up calling his coach on him and met the entire team that way." I snickered out, that day was far more fun than I had expected.

"Yeah, that was one day to remember. Coach was pissed and had Satori running extra laps for weeks." Leon fondly recalled.

"I know, he complained to me every time. I think he also said something about revenge but that went over my head." I shrugged Tendou's threats off. Not that he would ever actually go though with them.

Now if I threatened someone you better believe I'm following it through.

Don't fuck with my chibi form!

I might allow you to fuck my chibi form but that's a different story…

Ahem. Anyway.

"So your father runs this place?" Terushima asked to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, locals come here all the time when punks around town are being a bit too threatening." Leon shrugged. "So, why are you two here?"

Well shit, I couldn't just go and tell him we were running from Terushima's abusive parents now could I? Nope, I could not.

In other words…

"We met a couple days ago and, what can I say, it was love at first sight." I completely exaggerated all of my words, making it crystal clear I was joking.

Terushima did almost spit out his drink from my words. Not that I could blame him. Most people had a reaction similar to that when I first started to flirt. At that time though, flirting with him was the farthest thing from my mind.

Nevertheless it made Leon laugh. "Satori did mention once or twice about how you tend to flirt with guys you see. I see that wasn't just one of his jokes."

"Nah, when I see someone like that I tend to think: 'hey, I wonder how I could make this person feel uncomfortable as fast as possible. Let's try flirting!' Or something along those lines."

Leon chuckled again. "Well I'll leave you two to your 'date', have fun and use protection!"

I had to slap on Terushima's back as he started choking on his own saliva. "We will, have a nice day!"

Then I redirected my gaze to the blonde. "You okay down there?"

He held up his hand. "Give me a few seconds."

I laughed. He glared. It was a fun day.

Despite everything, we both needed to return home. Terushima said that his parents likely had calmed down enough for him to return so I left him to it, telling him that he could always call me if he needed some time out.

So all in all, I'd say it was a pretty good day.

And tomorrow…

A grin made it's way on my face. "Tomorrow is the start of the Inter-High!"


	18. Chapter 18

The bus ride to the gym hall seemed to take hours, which it actually did in reality but shhh, and I couldn't wait. We had to play in the first match, hence why we had to leave at ungodly o'clock in the morning.

I took the time on the bus to catch up to my snoozes. Something no one else seemed to think about doing for some reason. Were they really that nervous about the match? I knew Shoyo was, he was practically vibrating in his seat. Not that I could blame him, this was only his second official match. I had been in many more, and had won nearly all of them. Hell, my presence in junior high turned my school into a powerhouse. If that didn't tell you something about my abilities then I don't know what did.

I also knew for a fact that we would easily win the first match, it was Datekou that I was worried about. Well no not really, I knew that we could beat them. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to let my guard down. Who knew, maybe they had some new move that wasn't shown in the anime. I doubted that was true though, powerhouse schools such as Datekou had difficulty straying from their main style, which, in their case, was blocking any and all spikers. So the chances that they had something that could throw me off guard was slim. Needless to say that I wasn't really worried about the first two matches. It was the one after that, Aoba Johsai.

Now, something that some fans may not realise is the importance of that match. That match might have resulted in a loss for Karasuno but it was the inspiration for everyone to improve, it was the start of the new super quick. A weapon we absolutely needed. Not to mention with the way we were back then, we stood no chance against Shiratorizawa. Even if we somehow beat Seijo, there was no way we could defeat the Kings. Perhaps we needed to lose. Perhaps a loss was the best thing we could do. But could I hold back in order to lose? Could I betray the trust of my teammates by not playing my best? The answer to that was of course not. I'd be damned if we lost because I couldn't get my shit together.

Now then, what did I remember from the times I practiced with Oikawa? During our meetups we, of course, also used that time to observe each others' strengths. And much to my glee, Oikawa had somehow become easier for me to read. Though that probably had to do with the fact that I got to see his abilities frequently. It made me get used to him. Perhaps I could finally tell to who he was going to toss.

"Matsuo, we've arrived." Suga-san shook me out of my thoughts.

I smiled. "Finally."

That was probably the main reason as to why I didn't want to face Tendou just yet. Aside from the fact that we would get slaughtered. I hadn't seen Tendou face to face since he invaded my home. Meaning that I had no idea how he played, the only things I had to go on were my memories from junior high and my knowledge from the anime, which had pretty much fallen from memory. So I had nothing on him. Something that irritated me to no end. My desire for knowledge had grown so deeply that I couldn't stand not knowing things about the ones closest to me, especially when it was so crucial for me to know. I needed to know. Perhaps, if we lost to Aoba Johsai, I would come to watch their match against Shiratorizawa. Just to satisfy my own curiosity.

We walked into the gym hall and, for some reason, we really seemed to catch the eye of everyone around us.

"Hey, isn't that guy the one who won the Overall Best Libero award? And the King of the Court?"

"Am I just seeing things or is that the Eyes of the Field? And who is that guy who looks exactly like him?"

Were some of the comments I was able to catch.

"Forget about that, I heard from some of my friends that the Eyes of the Field, what's his name, Hinata Matsuo, is friends with Shiratorizawa."

"For real? I thought he was friends with Oikawa Tooru?"

I felt like cackling, all of those were true to a degree. It was hilarious how word had spread so fast, I hadn't expected that.

"Rumour has it that he also has links with Aoba Johsai's ace, Iwaizumi Hajime, the captain of Johzenji, Terushima Yuuji and Ohira Leon's father, an ex-army general!"

"Seriously? Just how many ties does that guy have?"

Suga-san laughed. "This is probably the first time that there's almost no gossip about Asahi. You've completely taken his spotlight."

I smirked right back and spoke loud enough for everyone around me to hear. "Maybe, but it's not like anything their saying is wrong."

The entire hall fell silent, whether it was in shock or disbelief I didn't know. Not that I could think about it too much.

"Matsu-chan~" Because I was glomped by Tendou-senpai.

"Goddammit senpai."

"Missed you too~ How've you been?" The redhead had the audacity to ask whilst still hugging my mini-body.

I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation. "I was doing just fine but then you came."

"Now there's no need to inform everyone of our bedroom activities Matsu-chan."

What? What? Did he just? Did Tendou-senpai just? He did, that motherfucker.

Very well, challenge accepted.

"But I thought you agreed to let everyone know?" I gave him my best puppy-dog eyes.

Everyone around me seemed to melt at those eyes. Yes bitch, I am the ultimate uke! You cannot defeat my cuteness!

We also might be convincing the volleyball community that we were in a relationship. Oh well.

Something was missing from our little soap opera though. But what?

Two pairs of muscular arms pulled me from Tendo-senpai and held me in their own embrace.

"How rude of you, can't you see that Matsu-chan and I are clearly meant to be."

Oh hello there Oikawa-san, how have you been?

…

What did he say?

"Besides," Oikawa continued as if he didn't notice my shock, "you two aren't even in a relationship, so stop pretending that you are."

Tendou-senpai narrowed his eyes in, what was to me fake, anger. "As if you two are, Matsu-chan clearly is meant to be with me. Don't even think you stand a chance."

Oh my god was this actually happening?

"Now now gentlemen," another pair of arms pulled me from my senpais, "I don't think we've met but Matsu-chan will clearly be with me."

Hey uh, brain.

Yes?

What the fuck is Kuroo doing here?

I've got no clue.

Great, now.

What the fuck?

Oikawa narrowed his eyes and glared. "And who do you think you are?"

Kuroo gave his fellow trash a charming smile. "My name's Kuroo Tetsurou, captain of the Tokyo powerhouse school Nekoma. Nice to meet you, small Miyagi powerhouse."

Holy shit Kuroo, can you get any more condescending?

That was a low blow dude.

"As for Shiratorizawa," Kuroo turned his still charming smile at Tendou-senpai, "you might have a powerful ace, no one can deny that, but aren't you all just some entitled shits that got the luck of having a far better environment to train in? You're just taking advantage of the fact that you've all had a better training chance than the others."

Kuroo, oh my god, your insults are on point today.

"Says the walking cat, seriously, you reek of cat and trash. Take your city self out of here."

Why oh why, did Terushima decide to join as well? Why? Was it tease Matsuo day or something?

"And how exactly do you know Matsu-chan?" Tendou-senpai asked, seemingly polite but I'm pretty sure everyone could tell that it was anything but.

Terushima gave me a smile, one that sent the blood rushing to my cheeks. "I owe him a lot, and plan to return it all."

I was fairly certain my head resembled a tomato at that point.

The guys all fell silent and elected to glare at each other instead. Something that started the rumour train.

"Are you for real? That guy basically has his own harem! And so many powerful players too… how lucky can you get?" I heard a girl mutter to her friends.

"Maybe, but who will be chosen?"

Oh god, this resembled something I knew all too well. This was what happened to every Fujoshi around when they found a couple of guys they wanted to ship. In other words, I had managed to get myself entwined in a yaoi wonderland as far as the female volleyball population was concerned.

Wonderful.

 **I've turned this chapter into some sort of soap opera and I'm not even sorry.**


	19. Chapter 19

So after that… thing, I had to run to the gym to warm up. Those guys nearly made me late for the match dammit! Luckily I knew that we wouldn't lose that match and that I likely wouldn't even get to play.

That didn't mean that I was allowed to skip the match of course.

I was also slightly miffed that my team just straight up left me when my friends decided to embarrass me. Traitors.

"Oh Matsuo, did your boy toys finally decide to let you go?" Tsukishima, the bastard, decided to ask.

I growled at him. "One more word about that from any of you, and I do mean _any of you_ and I will show you that just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't punch your face."

"Can you even reach me?" The salt pillar mocked.

"You've sunk low enough for me to reach."

I heard laughter come from the rafters, telling me that the spectators had heard my comeback. There was a swell in my chest that I decided was pride, not embarrassment.

Ukai sighed. "Just warm up already. You too Tsukishima."

"Yes coach." We chanted and went to spike some of Kageyama's tosses.

After a few minutes Daichi called for us. "Line up!"

I saw Shoyo flinch and gave him a pat on the back, giving him some silent support. It would be fine. Don't worry.

So we all waddled up to the line. With me standing beside Yamaguchi, sporting the number 14 on my back. I originally wanted to be number 13 but they didn't have that number because of some superstitious bullshit. But I was fine with 14, it was fine. (No it wasn't)

I loved the surprised sounds coming from the audience when they saw my cute brother getting ready on the court. They were surprised that someone so short was standing against the tallest players on the court. Underestimate him and you die bitches.

Actually, please underestimate him, I want to see him destroy you fuckers. That would be hilarious. Go Shoyo! Kick some ass!

I think I blinked or spaced out because one moment the match was going strong and the next we were shaking hands at the net. We had won with ease and had somehow inspired Daichi-san's old friend to play some more volleyball.

Next up, Datekou.

That was the only match I was really worried about. The only match other than Aoba Johsai at least. But hey, that wasn't until the next day so no use worrying about that. I just had to focus on the blocks. You see, that's the main part in which my observing just comes in short. It's easy to see where the ball goes and where it'll be spiked but it's just far more difficult to predict and pass by a good block. And good blocks were the only blocks Datekou did.

And that was it, the only extraordinary thing about Datekou were their blocks. The rest was perhaps a bit above average but nothing normal players couldn't do.

That I could figure out with ease. How could I help the team bypass blockers like Aone and Futakuchi? Could I even do anything? Score points, figure out if they had any flaws and tell them to the team. That was what I could do. The only thing I could do.

So I'd fucking do it flawlessly.

We had a few hours to ourselves to catch our breaths and eat. Shoyo and Kageyama left the group relatively soon to keep playing with Suga-san following them after a few minutes. I decided to search for the tall cat.

After searching for a bit, I found Kuroo watching Aoba Johsai's match against some no name school.

"So what're you doing in Miyagi? Don't you have school?" I asked him as I leaned on the railing beside him.

Kuroo gave me a side eye. "Kenma mentioned that your matches would start today so I got curious. Ours are tomorrow so I'll have to head back soon. So that's the guy that taught you how to spike?" He pointed at Oikawa.

Aoba Johsai took the first set with ease and went to drink some water.

"Yeah, he's a piece of trash like you but he's probably the best setter I've ever seen. Easily surpassing Kageyama."

"Coming from you that means a lot."

In the corner of my eye I spotted several girls listening to every word we said and it gave me an idea.

"By the way," I began, "why did you decide to join in on that- that thing in the hall"

Kuroo gained his signature smirk. "What? Is it wrong to defend what is yours?"

I pouted. "I'm not yours, besides it's embarrassing. At least ask me out first."

Kuroo turned to me. "Oh well in that case-"

"Matsu-chan don't listen to that creep!" A voice belonging to Oikawa interrupted. "Who knows what he's got going on in that perverted head of his!"

"Look who's talking!" Kuroo returned, a fake scowl on his face. "You've got so many girls after you, who knows when you'll decide to go after them instead!"

Oikawa gasped. "How dare you say such a thing! Matsu-chan means the world to me!"

Oi, this entire flirting thing, that's my schtick. Back off. Stop, it's embarrassing me.

My face must've been as red as a tomato. Why did my friends decide to turn my own teasing methods on me?

I can't say I minded it too much though…

The only thing I didn't like was the fact that it was in public. There were going to be rumours all around the volleyball community. A lot of rumours.

Gosh darnit.

Well, they've already started this, might as well play along with it. Now what role should I play?

Got it.

"What are you guys talking about? Why would Oikawa-san go after girls if we're already friends?"

Hell, yes. I was so going to play the oblivious uke that could flip shit around later.

I made sure to talk in my most Shoyo voice possible, knowing it was absolutely adorable. Plus it made me sound more innocent.

"Don't worry about it Matsu-chan! It doesn't matter too much!" Oikawa yelled, wanting to get the conversation over with because he had to finish his match.

"Oh, ok! Good luck Oikawa-san!" I cheerily waved at him.

I went to sit down on a chair but was pulled into an embrace instead. "What's wrong Kuroo-san?"

"You're so fucking _cute_."

I blinked. "Uh, thanks? But shouldn't you leave? You're going to miss your train?"

That made his eyes widen. "Oh shit you're right, see you later Matsu-chan."

Kuroo then did something that surprised me, and made the girls around ship us.

He kissed me on the cheek. That smooth fucker kissed me on the cheek. And subsequently made some girls scream in delight.

Looks like I've got yaoi fangirls now…

Other girls weren't as happy, scowling at Kuroo. Maybe they supported Oikawa or something?

It then occurred to me that I was thinking about my own ship. I've fallen into yaoi hell and can't get up, help me please.

Kuroo gave me another smirk before he gave me a two fingered salute and left. That son of a bitch. Did he just ditch me with that? How dare he-

Ok, I wasn't mad. I could barely focus on my surroundings. He really had an effect on me, something I hadn't expected. Did I grow a crush whilst my common sense wasn't watching?

I decided to just keep watching Oikawa's match, noting how he had definitely heard/seen everything that happened. And, for some reason, he started to play far more aggressively than normal.

Did I do something wrong?

Nevertheless I used the time to carefully observe the team of Aoba Johsai. It was just as I expected, Kindaichi and Kunimi hadn't changed too much from junior high. It made memorising them easy. I hadn't watched Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Watari before. Something I made up to by observing their every move they made. Iwaizumi also improved a lot, it was remarkable how he was nothing of how I remembered him. Both he and Oikawa had changed the shapes of their puzzle pieces to fit in perfectly in Aoba Johsai. It was amazing. Speaking of Oikawa, that guy was still amazing. It was then that I realised something, there are two versions of Oikawa when he's playing volleyball. The one where he plays for fun, with me mostly, and the one where he plays to win, every other time. For Oikawa, volleyball had become something far more than a simple sport. He had invested his entire life into it. And yet he would never go to the nationals.

Maybe he should've come to Karasuno.

 **Yes I just did that and yes I just updated again. Am I spoiling you guys? Probably but I already had this done and you all deserve this.**


	20. Chapter 20

"So, Datekou, fun." I said shortly whilst preparing for the match.

"I'm bursting with joy." Tsukishima deadpanned right back.

"Could you two lighten up a little?" Suga-san asked exasperated.

"Weren't you listening Suga-san, we're extremely excited." I told him as dryly as possible.

"I can tell."

I smirked at him and redirected my gaze to the opposing team. They were still doing their warm ups, mostly jumping blocks. Actually, they were probably the only team to warm up using mostly blocks. That's Datekou for you. I used that time to figure out what I could. Which would be difficult in such a short time but that didn't stop me from trying.

And from those short observations I could already figure out something that was already obvious to me. It would be near impossible to find an opening or flaw in Datekou's blocking. How exciting.

The match started the same way as in canon as far as I remembered. We went to score, Aone was there and the ball just barely got past him. This seemed to shock the first years but the others had expected it, so had I actually.

This might be more troublesome than I had hoped…

I just straight up laughed when Shoyo and Kageyama first did the super quick. Didn't expect that now did ya you little shits!

Nevertheless I continued my job and carefully observed every action Datekou made. I was able to figure out their attack patterns and habits near the end of the first set but was still unable to find any holes in their blocks, something I had expected but was still annoyed by.

You can't stop my annoyance unless you somehow point out a flaw in those magnificent blocks.

You can't do that? Welp, guess I'm going to be in a state of annoyance then-

Ohohoho? What was that I spied? Was that a flaw? In Aone's blocking? Why yes it was. I found a flaw in the blocking of Aone, now that's something to be proud of.

When Aone jumped to block he tended to get a little bit too close to the net, which resulted in the net-violation. Would I take advantage of that? Of course I would, who do you think you're talking to?

Over time Datekou got used to the super quick, at the end Futakuchi was also able to jump for it. Nevertheless I knew that we would take the first set, no problem.

And that was exactly what we did.

Second set I was switched in, getting to play for the first time that day.

"What have you got?" Noya-san asked the second I set foot on the court.

"I can't say too much about the blocking without testing my theory but I'll give you all signs so you can tell what'll happen."

The guys nodded and the set began.

Kamasaki's serve was hard but lacked control, just like Kageyama's. As such Noya-san was easily able to receive. I ran up to spike, wanting to test my theory.

But Kageyama, that fuck, tossed to Daichi-san instead.

I did note something odd though, the middle blocker, Aone, went to my side instead of Daichi-san's. Did they think I could do the super quick too? If so, that would open up a lot of possibilities.

Sakunami received Daichi's hit and Moniwa set it up to Futakuchi, something I had seen coming from a mile away. That's why I had signed the number 6 at Tsukishima and he and Asahi-san cleanly blocked the hit, scoring a point for us.

Karasuno can block too.

Asahi got to serve, which was received and was sent over to our side. This time we only got a one-touch in but it was plenty. I ran up again, silently communicating to Kageyama that I wanted to spike.

That's why he gave the ball to me. Aone, Futakuchi and Moniwa were all in front of me to block. Time to test that theory of mine. One soft hit later and the ball fell harmlessly behind the three blockers. My theory had been proven true. With the way Datekou blocked they were weak to feints. Although it was quite a challenge for me to get the ball over someone far taller than I was but meh.

"Nice kill!" I heard those two adults from the stands say, their names escaping me.

My eyes sped over the opposing team, taking note of their surprise and annoyance. What had they been expecting?

"Does that mean he can't do that quick?" I overheard Moniwa mutter.

Knew it, they did think I could do that quick. News flash, I couldn't. That was something unique to Shoyo. But that didn't mean I couldn't fuck with their heads a bit…

"Hey Kageyama, Shoyo, listen to this…"

Asahi served again. Nothing special happened and Tsukishima was unfortunately the only one there to block Aone, he didn't even get a one-touch. That was okay though.

I received the ball and sent it to Kageyama, immediately after that Shoyo and I did our thing.

I was on the right side of the court and Shoyo on the left, we both ran into a sprint running to the other side of the net. Me to the left and Shoyo to the right. This was done as to give the illusion that I could do that quick too.

Datekou was shocked by our actions and Aone couldn't make out in time that the ball was going to Shoyo. Scoring yet another point for us. Deception is fun when you're the one doing it.

"Hey Matsuo," Daichi-san whispered in my ear, "can you do the super quick too?"

"Nope, just faking it. But Kageyama can just give me a first tempo toss if Shoyo gets blocked." I explained.

It was true, the super quick was definitely something I couldn't do. First tempo however was where I was at my best and that quick run up was perfect for me to shine. Take advantage of everything around you, even the enemies' attack and you've got yourself a victory. That was how pretty much everything worked.

We had to focus again as the match continued, we still had to win after all. But I had plenty of confidence that we were going to win the match. I just knew it.

Nishinoya did his awesome foot receive and Asahi scored the last, far too emotional, point. Not going to lie, I felt it too. I was getting excited and pulled into the drama. Welp, can't say I minded too much.

We had won against Datekou and the next day we would fight against Aoba Johsai in my least favorite episodes of all. That final spike had me heart broken and unable to rewatch that match. Yes, I admit I'm weak. And because of all that, I had absolutely no idea what was supposed to happen other than the fact that Kageyama would finally get that teamwork shit worked out. Great. It was probably the first time I felt so unsure over the future.

Before I always knew what would happen and the events that would lead up to it, I didn't need to worry about the unknown or anything even remotely related to it. That day made me realise just how scared I actually was of the unknown. Hell, after the match against Shiratorizawa my knowledge just stopped. I knew that Kageyama would go to some camp for gifted youth but that was it. Nothing else. Of course I had read and seen the Miya twins but knew shit about them. I didn't even know what position they played!

I admit it, I got nervous. Something that didn't happen to me very often. What was going to happen? I didn't know.

Didn't I?

That wasn't true, I knew a few things about the match. It was against Aoba Johsai and we were supposed to lose. Hahaha, no. Fuck that. Screw the plot. Karasuno was going to fucking win that match and make it to the nationals. That meant beating Shiratorizawa as well… I can't say I cared too much at the time. I wanted to win. That desire was ultimate, had always been my ultimate.

I wanted to win against Oikawa. If only for the sake of bragging rights and holding it in his face. Cause if he won then he'd do the exact same. That's what friendship's about.

We went back to school for a meeting and I am unashamed to say that I fell asleep, leaning against Shoyo. What can I say? It had been a long day. I deserved some snoozes.

That was when one of our teachers called for us, because apparently we were on tv.

I knew how that ended up though…

"Good evening!" The hostess said. "Welcome to Miyagi's volleyball news! Let's first take a look at the I block where the Reigning Kings Shiratorizawa showed their opponents why they got that title. They won their matches today with scores such as 25-10 and 25-6."

"25-6?" I heard Asahi-san mutter in astonishment.

"The B block is also catching some attention."

Noya-san, Tanaka-san and Shoyo brightened up.

"One of the players to look out for would be Oikawa Tooru, as both an excellent captain and setter his stunning good looks just seem to stun the girls around him."

The annoyance came from everyone.

"Another team that managed to defeat Datekou in a straight set victory is Karasuno."

"We're going to be on!"

Hahaha no we're not…

Sure enough, Oikawa appeared on screen.

"We asked Oikawa-kun what he thought of the match tomorrow."

The tv cut to Oikawa talking. "Well, I really hope they go all out."

Yep exactly the same as in canon, nothing different there-

"Another thing that seems to be circulating the community is about a player of Karasuno."

I physically felt the blood drain from my face. No, they hadn't heard of it had they?

"Hinata Matsuo, known mostly for his observational abilities, has gotten himself in some sort of love quartet?"

Oh my god they did, kill me now please.

"You heard that right, several players today have been seen surrounding the young man proclaiming their love for him. Among these were: Oikawa Tooru-kun, his opponent for tomorrow, Tendou Satori-kun, a middle blocker from Shiratorizawa, Terushima Yuuji-kun, a promising young man from Johzenji and Kuroo Tetsurou, a captain from a Tokyo powerhouse school. With so many players fighting for his affection, who will win this contest I wonder?"

Was it socially acceptable yet to start screaming? No?

Well, I'm going to anyway.


	21. Chapter 21

I was on a warpath, nothing and no one could stop me from murdering those sons of bitches-

"Matsuo, get back here."

Except for Daichi-san, he could always stop me. Simply because he scared me.

"Why won't you let me kill them?" I grumbled, my arms crossed over my chest.

He just sighed at me. "You can kill Oikawa in the match but homicide is generally frowned upon. At least do it in an area without so many witnesses."

The entire team did a double take. "Daichi-san, did you just tell Matsuo it'd be fine to kill if there aren't any witnesses around?" Tanaka-san asked nervously.

He received a sunny smile in return. "Well that way we'll be able to easily hide the body. It's just being practical."

Oh my god I love that man.

"I knew I liked you for a reason!" I positively beamed. "Now let's go slaughter them."

You know how a group of crows is called a murder? Well I'm pretty sure each of us had an expression on our faces to express our need for said bloody adventure.

Fucking bring it Seijo. We're ready for you.

We entered the gym, completely ready to play. Unfortunately, due to demand, we had to come a few hours early to get ready and the sort. We had expected that and thought we would get that time to ourselves. News flash, we didn't. Or at least, I didn't.

Nope, I got the wonderful, read annoying, opportunity to be interviewed by several news groups. All of them about my supposed suitors.

I nearly gagged when someone asked me about my favorite position in bed.

The answer they received was: the one where I am closest to our lord and savior Jesus Christ. In other words, none of your goddamn business.

Most of the questions surrounded my feelings of playing against Oikawa, since, you know, they were under the impression that he liked me. A ridiculous thought of course but I played along. Just to make those bastards suffer alongside me.

"Hinata-kun, if you were to choose, which one of your suitors would you take on a date first?" One news anchor, coincidentally the same one from television the day before.

I put my head to the side. "I can't just choose, they're all great friends of mine!" Yeah I was still keeping up that oblivious uke act.

The squeals from the girls listening in to the conversation were audible from the other side of the hallway.

The news anchor also had one of those d'aww faces before she continued. "Then what's your idea for a perfect date?"

"One where both of us have a good time, no matter where we go to! But I would like to visit a zoo…" I made sure to become slightly bashful near the end of my sentence, just to give me more of an innocent look.

"That's quite cute of you." She chuckled softly, her eyes sparkling with that motherly look every woman seemed to have.

I gave her a sunny smile. "Hey miss, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" She got a curious look on her face.

"What's a harem? People have been saying how lucky I am to have one but I don't know what that is?"

The cameraman behind her had been taking a sip of water, which was promptly spit out. The news anchor choked on her spit and had to cough for a bit.

She recovered soon enough. "W-Well, I suppose the best way to describe it would be when a man has multiple wives, girlfriends or suitors and they are in a multiway relationship. In your case you would have multiple male interests that want your hand. That's also a way of describing your relationship with the boys."

Welp, time to drop a little bit of the obliviousness…

"Wait, you mean Tendou-senpai, Oikawa-san, Kuroo-san and Terushima-kun have a romantic interest in me?!"

"You just now realised that?" The cameraman received a very lovely gut punch from his co-worker for that comment.

"Let him be innocent and cute." She whispered harshly, unaware that I could hear them.

Oh well, that was exactly what I was going for so…

The news anchor gave me a warm smile. "Yes, that appears to be the case."

"That… that changes things…" I muttered softly, raising one of my eyebrows.

"How so?"

"Well I mean, that means they've been flirting with me right? But I had no clue… how am I supposed to react to something like this?"

"By getting more men into that harem." The audiolady grumbled, obviously wanting my little love circle to expand.

Not that I didn't want that myself…

Ahem.

"A good start would be finding out if you do have a romantic interest in men."

"That's easy, I do." I deadpanned, no need to keep that a secret. "I have been flirting with them myself for a while now."

That got their attention.

"And with which of them have you been flirting?"

Bitch was hoping I'd reveal my interest in one of them, try again.

"All of them."

That startled her. "Why all of them? Wouldn't it be easier to pick one and keep with him?"

"Perhaps," I shrugged, "but I didn't know they actually had a thing for me so it was mostly just me figuring out if any of them were gay."

"Matsuo? Are you done? The match will start soon!" Tanaka-san came to my rescue.

Bless you baldie, I was getting sick of all those questions.

I quickly ran up to him and we headed to the court together. "Thanks for that save senpai."

He gave me a toothy smirk. "Of course, what're senpai's for!"

I returned his smirk with one of my own.

"By the way," Tanaka-san began, "I was wondering how the other teams reacted to that news episode yesterday?"

Good question, something I hadn't even thought about until he mentioned it. How did they react?

*Aoba Johsai, the day before*

"What the hell Shittykawa!" Rang through the empty corridors of the school.

"Ah! Please don't hurt me!"

A few crashes were audible.

"Hide me Matsun!"

"What the- don't use me as a shield!"

"Honestly though Oikawa-san, what possessed you to do that?" Kunimi sighed, annoyed at the mess that was usually called the teacher's lounge.

Oikawa peeked out from behind his human shield, dodging a few pens thrown by Iwaizumi. "That stupid redhead thought he could lay claim on Matsu-chan, as if I'd let him. I just didn't think there were more guys around that wanted him…"

"Of course you didn't!"

"Iwaizumi, calm down." Hanamaki held his friend back from commiting murder. "We can't do anything if you kill him."

Iwaizumi took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "So were you serious about liking him or what?"

Oikawa responded by childishly sticking his tongue out, angering Iwaizumi again.

"Dammit Oikawa! Stop avoiding the goddamn question!"

"Fine! Maybe I do like him! So what!"

Immediately Oikawa regretted his outburst. It was one thing for a teammate to out you (ahem Tsukishima ahem) but another to do it yourself. By accident. In a situation where it couldn't be taken out of context.

He just hadn't expected the replies he got.

"Knew it."

"So it was that kid."

"Oi Yahaba, you owe me 100 yen!"

"Dammit Oikawa-san, you've made me lose a bet!"

Needless to say that Aoba Johsai had no problem with a gay captain.

*Nekoma, same time.*

"I cannot believe this. First you skip class and morning practice. And then you have the audacity to get yourself on television because you claimed Hinata Matsuo-kun as yours?" Yaku impatiently tapped his foot on the ground, arms crossed over his chest and glaring down at his captain.

For once Kuroo didn't have his shit-eating grin on his face. It wasn't often that Yaku actually got pissed off but when he did, you'd best be careful.

That was why he was on his knees in front of the libero. "I'm sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Yaku glared. "You're doing extra laps."

"What! I'm the captain you can't make those decisions!"

The look Yaku send him made Kuroo shrink back. "Try me."

Nekoma was far more concerned that he inconvenienced the team and Matsuo than that he was gay. Kuroo wasn't sure that was a good thing.

*Johzenji*

"So you're gay?"

"Yep."

"Awesome."

Terushima sent a smirk at his teammate. "I know right."

What? Did you think the most carefree team of all would care about something like that? Of course they wouldn't give a shit.

*Shiratorizawa*

"Get going Satori! You've still got 100 serves and spikes to go!" Washijo Tanji screamed at the suffering red head.

"He's really done it now." Semi said as he watched his friend sluggishly run and spike another of Shirabu's tosses.

"Well, he's only got himself to blame. As usual."

Leon chuckled. "Can't say I didn't expect this though."

"Oh yeah, you've met him right?" Goshiki asked.

"Yeah, he's a good kid. Can't say I know too much about him."

"Hurry it up! I'll add more to your training!"

"Please have mercy!" Tendou cried.


	22. Chapter 22

What was I to do? In a world where I had so many suitors, who was I supposed to pick?

If you couldn't tell, that was sarcastic and overly dramatised. Those bitches thought they could just get away with embarrassing me. Ha! They wished. Or at least they would. I had a match to play in first after all. Maybe I could somehow make Oikawa-san regret his ahem 'confession' during the game.

Hmmm, how interesting.

"Alright everyone, warm up!" Daichi-san called out.

Naturally we followed his order, jumping a few spikes and the such on our side of the court. Aoba Johsai had the other side to warm up. I used that time to observe them as much as possible. The thing I already knew in advance was that Oikawa would definitely try to mess my observations up as much as he could. As if that would work, Inari-sensei had convinced me to make decisions up on the fly and determine new patterns after only seeing them once. I was confident that whatever Seijo threw my way was nothing compared to Inari-sensei's training.

So in that aspect, all was well.

But ugh, did I have to play in this match? The answer was of course yes, I had to support the team as much as I could.

After a couple of minutes of warming up we were called to line up. Even though we were on opposites sides of the line I could feel Oikawa's stare on me. It prompted me to return it. If you thought that I wouldn't take a staring match challenge then you'd be dead wrong. I believe neither of us blinked for a solid minute before the captains were called to the referee. Another victory on my staring match wall of fame.

Hesitantly I jogged over to the little square for reserve players. I didn't wanna! I wanted to play immediately!

Aoba Johsai had taken the first serve which, of course, went to Oikawa. But here's the thing. I had informed the team of the directions his serves would go and how frequent the spin on the ball would be. That wouldn't be enough to have them receive it cleanly but hopefully it would help.

The ball was thrown up, Oikawa jumped and served the ball to our side. Asahi-san was there to receive. He got it on his arms but it bounced off to the ground.

Well shit, that wasn't an ideal start at all.

Aoba Johsai cheered for the successful serve and Oikawa went to do the same again. This time it went to Daichi-san, it seemed like Oikawa was trying to see their receiving abilities. Maybe to try and repeat something of the practice match.

But bitch, Daichi-san is fucking awesome. He received it with little trouble, sending it right up to Kageyama.

Who dumped it immediately. Scoring Karasuno our first point.

I think I actually snorted at Seijo's surprised expressions. Dumps were usually performed to catch players off guard, which is why I asked Kageyama to perform one the second he got the ball. The perfect opportunity for a point.

Plus it really pissed off Oikawa, I could see the veins in his forehead. I chortled some more and was glared at.

This time we got to serve, well Kags did but meh. He still couldn't control his serve which sent it to the libero, what's his face, Watari. The predictable thing happened and the ball was received.

Well fuck me sideways with a lunchbox, I still couldn't read Oikawa's moves. Shit.

Not that I would stop trying to understand his movements. Everyone has habits, even the strongest.

I was pleased to find that the trajectory of the ball still went to the spiker I had expected it to go to.

One nonchalant shrug later and Seijo had their second point. An alright start for both teams.

But I knew that things would only get real serious near the third set, which we would reach, no matter what.

The team was playing well, their senses and instincts completely on point. The same went for our opponents but that was irrelevant to me. It didn't matter if an opposing team was at their best or at their worst. My job was to find flaws and exploit them.

Kindaichi tended to miss a step when running up to spike, it caused his spikes to sometimes spin irregularly. Kunimi did the same. They were habits formed from when they had to catch up to Kageyama's ridiculous sets. Something I was, for once, grateful for.

Matsukawa was one observant fucker but if he wasn't interested he simply didn't put in all of his effort and at that moment, he still didn't think too much of Karasuno. We could use that to our advantage. I had yet to see him get serious in real life but it was something I wanted to push back as far as possible.

Hanamaki was still rather rash and aggressive in his jumps, misleading when you saw the control he actually had. However I could tell that it was something he didn't do consciously. If we put some pressure on him specifically then we'd be able to make his form crumble even more which would definitely lead to balls going out of bounds or into the net.

Finding any sort of flaws in libero's was difficult but I managed. Watari had the most difficulty with ball that went to his left, fast ones that he could only receive with one hand. Otherwise he was rather slow in his digs, though I might've been biased because I had been practicing with Noya-san.

Iwaizumi-san, that sexy man, had a great form but the way he spiked removed the technique from the ball. In other words, Iwaizumi's balls were nothing but power, the only time he didn't just spike down was when he went for a cross on purpose. I knew he could easily control the ball but it seemed that he had trouble giving the spike power that way. I just had to tell the other to go for straights when they blocked.

And then there was Oikawa, that motherfucking bastard of a pretty face, and nice ass, sweet smile and soft eyes-

Whoo! Nearly went completely gay there, my apologies.

Ahem, as I was saying, Oikawa didn't have those flaws in his set ups. That was it. There were no flaws. In the set ups at least. He also did serves. Which were far easier to decipher. In fact, he tended to serve towards the weakest receiver. We had that covered as the only ones in the back when he was serving were Daichi, Asahi and Nishinoya. And no one is passing through those three.

There had to be something, anything that would tell me about Oikawa's habits before he toss certain people!

I became so absorbed in observing Oikawa that I didn't pay attention to anything but him. So when the referee whistled for the set to end I was surprised. One quick look at the scoreboard though told me that we had lost the first set. Something I had anticipated but was still bummed out by.

Nevermind that, I could turn the entire flow of the match around with the little thing I had noticed in Oikawa's set ups. Get ready Seijo, not even your priced setter is safe now.

The second set began without further ado, the first serve going to us. To me specifically as I had switched with Tanaka.

I spun the ball experimentally in my hands a few times, waiting for the first whistle to sound.

Within moments the whistle sounded and I knew exactly where to serve. A quick throw up and jump and the ball bounced cleanly off of Kindaichi's arms outside of the court where no one could receive it.

Service ace motherfuckers.

Yet there was something in me that felt more elated than usual when the ball hit the ground, was it because I was playing against Oikawa? Yes, that was it.

Words couldn't express the glee I felt to play against him again, against one of my best friends. The fact that I was playing against him again sent something surging through my body, pure excitement.

The ball was thrown back to me and I caught it with one hand. The entire gyms attention was on me but mine was only on the field in front of me. Once more I threw the ball up and spiked it towards Kunimi this time, the first years did have the least amount of experience receiving and I wasn't so stupid as to hit the ball to the libero.

Again, the serve resulted in another point for Karasuno.

"Give us another one!" Daichi-san yelled in support, staying humble despite the large grin on his face.

With pleasure, captain.

Seconds later and the score became 3-0 for us. Better step up your game if you don't want to get destroyed Oikawa.

My gaze at him told all. He returned my smirk with an annoyed one, nearly making me laugh.

Once more I served, but, as if responding to my silent remark, Kindaichi received it. Not without being sent back from the force. But it was all Oikawa needed to create an opening for Seijo.

I decided not to signal to Shoyo at first because I still needed to confirm my theory.

With the way the ball spun and the position of Oikawa's fingers he'd toss to someone on the right, the two players jumping were Iwaizumi and Hanamaki. For such an important first point he'd toss to the one he trusted the most, Iwaizumi, however… Oikawa knows that that is exactly what I suspected and I knew it too. That's why when Hanamaki spiked I was able to receive it with ease.

Perhaps I was still unable to see to who Oikawa would toss but I had made massive process in figuring out in which direction the toss would go.

To the normal eye there was no difference in how Oikawa tossed to the sides, but I didn't have normal eyes. It had been difficult but I knew where he would toss. Based on the positions of his fingers. The difference between them was minimal, extremely small, but it was there and I'd be damned if I didn't take advantage of it.

Kageyama set the ball up for Asahi-san who scored yet another point for us. The second set had just become far, far more interesting for me.

And far more difficult for Seijo.

The best part was that Oikawa knew it too, he knew it, but there was nothing he could do about it.


	23. Chapter 23

**I've been wondering something... should I introduce the Miya twins to this story? I kinda like them both and feel like they otherwise just don't get enough attention in the fandom. But for now just enjoy this chapter, reviews are love!**

So I've gotten a new hobby, pissing Oikawa off. Well, actually, it wasn't a new hobby at all. I just rediscovered how much fun it was. Especially if you were his opponent in a match.

Once again I got to serve, this time aiming in straight into Iwaizumi's face. It led to one clumsy receive, though that wasn't his fault, not many could receive a ball like that without getting a nosebleed.

A bad receive didn't matter to Oikawa however who was easily able to set the ball, only for Kindaichi to be blocked out by Shoyo and Daichi thanks to my signs.

Immediately after Seijo called for a time out. Something none of us could blame them for, we had just scored five points in a row.

Now that was something to be proud of. It also lowered the confidence of the opposing team.

Absolutely splendid.

The second I reached the bench I heard Tanaka cackle in delight, I was tempted to join him.

"Good work you guys but don't let down your guards," Ukai smirked, "they're going to come at you with twice as much vigor than before so be prepared."

"Yes sir!" We all chanted and ran back to the court when the whistle sounded.

Seijo looked back at us with more determined eyes than ever.

That didn't stop us from winning the second set.

Of course my serve streak couldn't keep going but we still won that set with a nice score of 25-23.

I didn't care much about the first and second sets, though they were extremely important as well. It was the third set that had my nerves tingling. That was the set that really determined everything. And I could bloody well tell that Kageyama was getting close to his 'teamwork' realisation. It was just plain obvious with the way he kept glancing at all of us and the other team. There was realisation and disappointment in his eyes. Whether that disappointment was aimed towards himself or us was unclear to me.

Not that I really cared. He'd get over himself soon enough and finally become a real teammate, a real friend.

Speaking of friends, Oikawa shot me the dirtiest look I've ever seen when we won the second set. I responded by giving him a sunny smile. I'm fairly certain I saw him mutter the words 'little shit' but that must've been my imagination.

Ah I loved that guy. Especially when he was pissed off. So fun to tease.

Now how could I possibly manipulate the third set to get in our favour? Should we even win this set?

Whoop, away thoughts, you are not going to interrupt my determination to kick some ass.

I would not hold the team down because of some past life drama. I refused to.

However…

Somehow I was able to catch the exact moment Oikawa figured out the cues Shoyo and Kageyama used and informed the team accordingly.

That definitely gave us an edge as Kageyama would ignore Shoyo when he yelled his sentences, throwing Aoba Johsai off. In the end though it didn't matter.

That same spike, the exact same one as from canon, happened. I had not expected that, at all. Usually the matches were so different that the end was changed as well.

But, no. The exact same spike landed on the middle blockers and bounced off the ground in the exact same spot.

And that pissed me off to no end, because I should've been there. I should've known the block would put the ball there. Yet I wasn't there, I wasn't there to get the ball.

On the other side of the court Aoba Johsai was celebrating, cheering in joy over their hard worked win.

I don't think I've ever been so pissed off at another's happiness.

Nevertheless we had to line up, say our thanks' to the audience, shake hands at the net, the usual stuff.

I pointedly ignored Oikawa's eyes on my back, knowing he had some sort of smirk that would only piss me off more.

What I didn't know was that Oikawa had an entirely different look when staring at my back, one of longing.

After the team got changed we all headed back to the bus.

But I decided to linger around a bit more, looking for my favorite redhead. I did have something to give to him in the event I did lose to Oikawa. A folder filled with Seijo's strengths and weaknesses.

Washijo Tanji would definitely appreciate that. Oikawa would not.

Speaking of Oikawa…

"Matsu-chan! Please don't be mad at me!" He cried whilst hugging my waist, slowing me down.

"Oikawa-san, let me go, I've got to give Tendou-senpai something." I grunted in barely restrained irritation.

That caught his attention. "Huh? What do you need to give _him_?"

Yeah, Oikawa didn't really like Tendou. That was okay though, I just had to make sure they met each other often enough, then they'd become friends in no time!

Or destroy the area, I'm not sure.

"Oh you know, just a folder filled with you guys' weaknesses."

Silence.

I probably shouldn't have said that.

A hand found itself on my head, holding me firmly in place. "And you were going to give that to our opponents?"

"Yep. Could you let me go?"

Oikawa's hand tightened its grip. "No, I don't think I will."

Aw shit, I had to get away from him. But how?

Idea obtained.

"Do you remember the time you got so sugar high that you began flirting with everyone in sight, including-"

I sprinted away the moment Oikawa lost his grip to remember that day. Victory!

Unfortunately I didn't get very far as Yahaba stopped me. "Oikawa-san told us about the information you have, we can't let you get away."

Erm, Yahaba! What were your weaknesses again? Oh yeah.

"That's wonderfully brown hair colour you got there."

I swear, Yahaba got tears in his eyes, making me run for it again.

Vaguely I heard him call after me: "It's caramel!"

Once again I was stopped, this time by Hanamaki who had an oddly serious look. "I ain't letting you get away!"

Hello meme queen, nice to meet you. "Stop! I could've dropped my croissants!" I pulled of the exact same pose and tone as the original.

There was a hopeful glint in Hanamaki's eyes but I didn't stay around for long enough to listen.

The entirety of Seijo seemed to be on their way to stop me as I faced Matsukawa next.

He was oddly upset and frowning and I knew the exact meme to use for him.

"Don't be upsetti, have some spaghetti!" And sprinted right passed him.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise that I also ran into Kindaichi and Kunimi, but I still nearly hit them when they just appeared. Both seemed hesitant to grab me but would simply because their senpai's told them to.

Now what could I use to throw those two off…

Ah yes, the perfect distraction. It was also kind of evil considering what I was going to say but eh… survival of the fittest am I right?

"Kageyama naked!"

The reaction I got was one I had seen coming from miles away. Kindaichi turned completely red, sputtering at the mental image I had given him. Kunimi however seemed to be frozen in his spot, eyes wide in what I could only assume was fear. I didn't stay longer than needed and ran for it.

Right until I ran into Iwaizumi, well fuck.

"Ah Matsuo, would you be so kind as to come with me?" The smile on his face told me just how much of a choice I had.

That and I wasn't so suicidal as to refuse Iwaizumi when he was in a bad mood.

So the two of us made our merry way towards the Aoba Johsai bus. The rest of the team had already gathered there, some were glaring at me whilst others seemed interested.

It was not cowardly for me to use Iwaizumi as a shield, not at all. Besides I needed it when faced with those glares. Oh who am I kidding, I had the most shit eating grin on my face.

"So Matsu-chan," Oikawa began cheerily though there was a threatening tone to his voice, "where is that folder?"

"What folder?" I asked innocently, chuckling when he shot me another glare.

"You know what I'm talking about."

I pressed my fist into my other palm. "Oh! You mean the one filled with this team's weaknesses and habits?"

I could tell that Seijo's patience was running out. "Yes, that one. Where is it?"

"I gave it to Shoyo while you guys were chasing me, I'm sure that Washijo-san has gotten it by now."

The stunned silence was deafening.

I shot a quick look at Iwaizumi. "Should I run for my live?"

"Yes," he got out through clenched teeth. "you should."

"Huh." I then proceeded to do just that.


	24. Chapter 24

My little adventure of running from Seijo was ended by Daichi who had been wondering where I went. Seijo learned then that an angry Daichi is scarier than an angry Iwaizumi.

That was just a fact.

We all went home with disappointment ruining the air. Not that it was unexpected but it still sucked.

It just served to remind me of all the mistakes I had made during the match. Another unsurprising thing was the fact that I was the one the least disappointed by the outcome, mainly because I saw it coming.

The ride home was silent.

Takeda-sensei tried his hardest to cheer us all up but it was fruitless. We all needed to deal with this defeat in our own way.

So we went home.

"We lost." Shoyo said whilst the two of us were biking home.

"We did." I confirmed with a nod. "What're you trying to say?"

"Why did we lose?"

That made me pause, why did we lose? Was it because Seijo had so much more experience over us? Was it because of Oikawa? Was it because they were simply better than us?

Was it because fate had decided for it to be that way?

Who knew, not me. How was I supposed to answer his question?

"Who knows? But does it really matter? Yeah we lost today but will it be the same next time? That too is unknown, the only thing we can do to win is to train until our bodies drop from exhaustion. And even then there's no guarantee that we will win."

The rest of the road was spent in silence.

But hey, because I'm a little shit, and I bloody well know it, I decided to go to the gym the next day to watch the Aoba Johsai vs Shiratorizawa match.

Wearing full purple. And holding a poster that yelled 'Go Shiratorizawa!' Whilst sitting on the side that supported the swans. The look I got from Oikawa made it completely worth it.

At least I didn't cheer when Ushijima scored the final point. I also made sure to have a frown on my face when it happened, knowing full well that several journalists and girls were staring at every move I made.

There seemed to be a division between tasks. One girl would focus on the match whilst the other would observe my facial expressions. Meaning that if I reacted to anything the other girl could tell the other what had happened to make me react.

It was quite effective, shame that I didn't show my real emotion during the match. It was only a matter of time until the fanfictions came out…

A shudder went up my spine when I remembered the countless, terribly written, stories I've read.

The awards ceremony happened and I kept my face blank, looking at Oikawa who had ice in his eyes, no emotion could be read from his face. But I knew him better than that, I knew that he was silently raging inside, beating himself up over a couple of mistakes. That was just how he was.

I averted my eyes to Tendou, who had a proud smirk on his face. He should be proud and happy, he had just won the finals after all. Nevermind the fact that he had gone to the nationals every single tournament he played in.

I couldn't watch it anymore and left to the entrance hall. How was I supposed to react to one of my friends winning while the other lost? Not with happiness, that's for sure. But being sad also wouldn't help.

Argh, I hate these emotions! They always made everything so complicated!

I stayed in the city gym for awhile, trying to keep my emotions in order.

What I hadn't expected was for Shiratorizawa to walk past me. Which was followed by me getting glomped by a happy Tendou.

"Matsu-chan! We won!" He gushed cheerily.

"I saw that, congrats." I deadpanned.

"Oh! And thanks for the information, it helped a lot!"

Excuse me? No it didn't.

"Don't be stupid senpai." I scolded. "That folder didn't help you at all."

That caught everyone's attention.

"That folder might've been filed with weaknesses but it is impossible to memorise all that information in a single night. Besides, that folder missed all of the critical information that actually would've made a difference in the match. Did you really think I would put one of my best friends at a disadvantage just because I lost to him? Don't be stupid, I'm not that spiteful."

My little speech had everyone wide eyed. Did they really think I would put Oikawa at such a disadvantage? As if! He'd never forgive me.

And then little cherry on top for the fujoshi's…

"Besides, Oikawa-san is…" I shook my head to throw that thought away, giving onlookers the impression that I was shy or unwilling to disclose my relationship with him.

Exactly as planned.

"Matsu-chan…" Oikawa revealed himself from the otherside of the corner. What the hell, when did he get there?

Wait… did he hear all that?

 _Shit._

Ahahahaha, how was I going to talk my way out of this one?

I turned to the taller male. "Oikawa-san, what're you doing here?"

"I just had a match, why would I not be here?"

Ah, that was fair enough…

"The real question is why you're here."

"Do you want an honest answer?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Preferably."

"Because I wanted to observe Shiratorizawa and figure out their weaknesses."

Boom, the truth. One that probably results in my death, again. I should probably try to avoid death for the next few days…

"And did you find them?" All of a sudden, Oikawa had found new interest in the conversation.

I decided that his side was the safest place for me to be. "Yep. Not gonna tell you though. It doesn't help if I give it after the match."

He gave me a pout. "But you gave them information!"

"That didn't help." Tendou butted in.

I shrugged. "If I give you information about Shiratorizawa then I'll give them actual information on you, fair trade and all that."

"Since when do you do anything fairly?" Oikawa muttered.

And well, he was right… but I'd never do anything unfairly if it was serious, like a match. That was just low. Although if someone actually manages to cheat in a match and get away with it then I can only congratulate them, it was dirty but you played so cleverly that you didn't get caught. Remember, cheating is only bad if you get caught.

I probably shouldn't be preaching about cheating… oh well, damage has been done. Nothing to do about it.

"On another note, I gotta go before Daichi-san kills me." I chirped, despite having gotten permission from Daichi to skip practice. Really, I just wanted to get out of there.

They could say what they wanted but I just wanted to leave at that time. It hadn't been in my intention to interact with anyone, I had just planned to watch the match, gather information on Shiratorizawa and get out. Not deal with any sort of drama. I was still bummed about the loss the day before.

Get away people, I am not in the mood to deal with your shit today!

Oh who am I kidding, I am a drama queen. I fucking love drama, if I'm the one starting it. And if there's popcorn.

"So soon?" Tendou pouted but was dragged off by Semi.

Apparently he had been keeping the team from leaving or something because Semi did not seem pleased with his teammate.

"By the way Matsu-chan," Oikawa began as the two of us watched Semi dragging Tendou, "did you have to cheer for Shiratorizawa?"

I raised one eyebrow at him. "I am pretty spiteful, you know that better than anyone."

After that we said our goodbyes and I made my way home on the train, a single thought on my mind.

The summer training camp. You know, the one where I got to meet motherfucking Bokuto and prettiest setter Akaashi. Shit doesn't get much better than that.

That and I would get to mess with Kuroo more, since he didn't know the full extent of my mischief just yet. Actually, now that I thought about it, neither has the team…

Well I know how I'm going to spend my time in Tokyo.

I got home in the evening and immediately threw myself onto the internet, insanely curious as to why I had 20 mails.

News flash, I really should pay more attention to the things I said and did regarding my, ahem, harem.

Why you may ask?

Doujinshi's, only doujinshi's. With all of my friends, some of them or just one at a time.

There was even one in which I was a fucking nun of all things with Kuroo as a demon to seduce me. Another had Terushima and I as fellow skaters and things escalate from there. One had Tendou as an adventurer, like the ones in a RPG, and me as the innocent store clerk. The last one that stood out was the one in which Oikawa was a king with me as a humble slave, that one was by far the kinkiest.

I may or may not have read all of them….

That night I learned something else, yaoi fangirls are terrifying.


	25. Chapter 25

**Happy holidays everyone! I hope you're all spending the next few days with the people most important to you! Merry Christmas!**

"Have a holly, jolly christmas," I sang whilst skipping through town, "it's the best time of the year."

I skimmed through the several items on the shelves, picking some for gifts. "Have a holly jolly christmas, this year~"

The fateful time of year had come around again, christmas, the best holiday ever! Needless to say that I was excited. I had been in the middle of shopping for gifts for my friends and got a little festive. Festive enough to start singing.

Some of the gifts I had gotten included, new sports shoes for Kageyama, since I had noticed his old ones were starting to tear apart. An extra large bottle of gel for Noya, he needed it with that hair…

I got Daichi an assortment of different books from his favorite series. Yamaguchi got a book filled with ways to calm his anxiety. Tsukishima got a dinosaur encyclopedia, Suga-san a box of those extremely spicy instant ramen and Asahi got sturdy hair ties. I also managed to get Tanaka guide to english, since he still pronounced city boys as shitty boys...

But best of all, I had gotten my hands on a volleyball signed by the Little Giant himself. That was for Shoyo of course.

I had needed to order Kuroo's gift ahead of time because it just wouldn't arrive on time otherwise, it was a shirt with a cat on it that said 'I am purrfect' something I knew he'd like. A pranking kit would suffice for Tendou and I had obtained the full star wars series for Oikawa, because he actually did love space and aliens as much as the fandom thought.

Still, there was one person who I just couldn't think of a proper present for, Terushima. What was I supposed to give him? Heck, what did he even like?

Maybe something out of the ordinary, I had already spent a fortune on my other friends, why couldn't I do so with him? Now, Terushima was a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for. He wasn't in class 7 for no reason. Hell, I was in class 5 and I had experience with school! So he was intelligent, more so than me. Ignore my bruised ego for a bit…

So I marched into the jewelry store, hoping to look for something. Probably a watch or something to be honest. Until something else caught my eye. A ring to be precise. Not just a normal one of course, but a thick, pitch black ring. One of those you'd see on male models. I didn't know if he'd like it but I was willing to take that chance.

Ignoring the fact that it cost me another 20,000 yen…

My friends' happiness came first?

Now, I am well aware that I was going absolutely overboard with those gifts but please understand that I had been collecting my money for _years_ just for a time like this. I just wanted to spoil them, was that so bad?

That left the question though, had they gotten me anything?

Welp, only time could tell.

It was a hassle to get to everyone's schools in a single afternoon but I managed. I just wasn't able to hang around for long enough to see their reactions.

"Matsuo, you really didn't have to…" Tanaka mumbled, obviously touched.

"Maybe," I shrugged, "but I wanted to. So don't complain and just open them!"

Everyone excitedly opened their gifts, beaming at what I had gotten them.

"Really? Really?" Tsukishima looked at me blandly.

"How did you even know he like dinosaurs?" Yamaguchi wondered aloud.

I chuckled. "I've got my sources." Aka the internet.

Well, at least they all enjoyed what they got.

Inside of my pocket my phone vibrated with a new message.

It was from my friends who I had somehow gotten into a single group chat.

 _CatKuroo: Matsu-chan! Thanks for the gift!_

 _KingMatsu: Yay! Hope you like it!_

 _Prettykawa: Did you get everyone gifts?_

 _KingMatsu: Yep, did you enjoy yours?_

 _Prettykawa: Duh, thanks Matsu-chan_

 _CatKuroo: What'd he get you?_

 _Prettykawa: Star wars, you?_

 _CatKuroo: The dopest shirt ever._

 _GuessyTendou: Whoop whoop, Matsu-chan thanks for the kit~_

 _GuessyTendou sent an image._

I blinked and tapped at the attachment and snorted. Of course Semi was the first victim to Tendou's pranks. This time in the form of neon green hair, it looked surprisingly good on him.

 _CatKuroo: lololololol_

 _CatKuroo: Nice, didya get those from Matsu-chan?_

 _GuessyTendou: Yup, first prank success. Next target, Wakatoshi-kun!_

 _Prettykawa: Hell yeah, get em!_

 _KingMatsu: You're only saying that because it's Shiratorizawa, if you were the target…_

 _Prettykawa: Pretty sure that not many people enjoy being pranked…_

 _PiercedTeru: True, but considering who the targets are you're not allowed to say anything._

 _KingMatsu: Hey Yuuji-kun! Did you like your present?_

 _CatKuroo: WOW SUGAR_

 _GuessyTendou: Wth is happening?_

 _Prettykawa: Since when are you two on a first name basis?_

Yeah that was something pretty recent, the two of us just got closer overtime and just felt more connected on a personal level. So I made the decision to address him by his first name and he was fine with it. I had also expected the others to freak out about this.

 _PiercedTeru: Since like, a few days? Not that long tbh… why?_

 _KingMatsu: It couldn't possibly be that you're jealous?_

 _CatKuroo: Eh, nah, not rly._

 _Prettykawa: Gonna be honest, why haven't you ever asked to call me by my name?_

 _GuessyTendou: Or me?_

 _KingMatsu: Well… it's only respectful to address old men by their surnames right?_

 _CatKuroo: Matsu-chan, how could you!_

 _GuessyTendou: I feel offended._

 _Prettykawa: Full on violated._

 _KingMatsu: You guys are so dramatic… but you didn't answer my question._

 _PiercedTeru: I loved it Matsu! Still though, can't you propose to me in person next time?_

 _Prettykawa: WHAT?_

 _Prettykawa: MATSU-CHAN, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?_

 _CatKuroo: agnafioafsoidfnsdafsl._

 _GuessyTendou: You got him a ring?!_

 _KingMatsu: I did yes, but in no way did I propose. Get that out of your heads._

 _PiercedTeru: You sound embarrassed~_

 _Prettykawa: Matsu-chan~ Are you embarrassed?_

 _KingMatsu: What! No!_

 _CatKuroo: Ohohohohoho? I think someone's lying~_

 _GuessyTendou: You'd better prepare then cuz you bout to be even more embarrassed~_

 _KingMatsu: What?_

Exactly that moment the gymdoors flew open and I was promptly glomped by four different pairs of arms.

"Wha-"

"Merry Christmas!"

All four of them had come to Karasuno. For me. Words cannot describe my happiness.

I couldn't care less for the gifts they had gotten me. I didn't care for my team's reaction.

My friends were with me to celebrate my favorite holiday of all.

Merry Christmas indeed 


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow, this took way too long. And I took the liberty to introduce another harem member I got interested in... Anyways, please enjoy!**

Another thing I had hopelessly forgotten were Shoyo's grades. His horribly failing grades. Kageyama's grades were equally horrid. Or at least that's what Takeda-sensei said.

Not that Noya and Tanaka's grades were any better…

Takeda-sensei dropped the bomb that if they didn't pass all of their tests then they couldn't go to Tokyo for the training camp. Which created chaos.

"I'll help Shoyo and Kageyama study." I sighed, knowing that they'd otherwise have to ask Tsukishima. That and I actually knew some proper methods for Shoyo to study.

That guy just couldn't sit still for long periods of time so I had devised ways for him to effectively study. Perhaps it would work for Kageyama too…

It didn't.

"How in the fuck, did you manage to fill in all the answers on the wrong side of the paper?!" I screamed in frustration.

Moments later the rest of the team entered the locker room to see why I, of all people, had yelled. They found Shoyo and Kageyama sheepishly sitting on the ground with me sobbing into my hands.

"You're so fucking stupid oh my god."

"Matsuo? What's going on?" Suga-san seemed almost afraid to ask.

I just shoved their two practice test papers in his hands with the actual test. "Just look at it."

Seconds later Sugawara had joined me in my despair. "There's no hope…"

Asahi started fretting around the two of us whilst the other, none idiots, looked at the test as well.

"How do you even manage to mess up this bad?" Tsukishima asked. "This is just impressive."

"They're doomed… why is my brother so goddamn stupid?"

"We'll have to think of a different way for you two to study." Daichi said, scanning over the papers.

"They're never going to graduate, much less go to the next year."

"Matsuo! Stop moping and help us!"

"Fine." I slugged over Shoyo's shoulders and gave everyone my most tired look. "Please tell me what we can do to save these two failures of academics."

Everyone sweatdropped at my dramatics. "Matsuo, are you okay?"

"I got exactly 20 minutes of sleep devising of ways to help these two study. My mood is not the best and I'm feeling surprisingly playful right now. I'd watch out for every door you walk through if I were you. There might just be a bucket of paint above it."

That did make me think, wasn't the entire thing with studying important for something? I mean, it had to be otherwise it wouldn't have been put in the show. But what was it?

"HOLY SHIT!" I forgot about Yachi! Sweet innocent and adorable Yachi!

I am a horrible person, I had even encountered her on my first day here!

"What the hell?" Tsukishima asked at my outburst.

I began pacing around the locker room. "I know someone that might be able to help these two morons. I'll have to talk to her tomorrow."

With that I slammed the door shut and bolted home to devise of a way to convince Yachi to help me. The precious cinnamon roll would not be escaping me!

So the next morning came and after practice I approached the shy girl, since she was in my class and all that.

"Yachi-san? Can you spare me some of your time?" I asked before class began.

"Ah yes! No!" She exclaimed as I had startled her.

"Which is it?"

She swiftly shook her head. "Yes I can, what is it Hinata-kun?"

Here goes nothing. "Well my little brother and his friend are horrible at studying and I know that you've got a few good techniques and I was wondering if you could help them out?"

"You want my help?" She seemed astonished by that simple fact.

"Yes? You're one of the patient people in class and with those two you certainly need it." Why was she so uncertain of herself?

That made her a bit nervous. "Why would I need it?"

"It's not like they don't want to study, they're just incredibly stupid." The bell sounded, announcing the start of class. "If you're interested please come to the volleyball gym after school, no pressure okay?"

She nodded a tad bit too fast again.

I had forgotten just how nervous the girl was with pretty much everything. Why was that again? Oh yeah, it was something like with Yuuji.

Well, she was neglected but not beaten thankfully. Nevertheless it was still a form of abuse, her mother was almost always away and when she was home she tended to put her daughter down at everything she did. At first sight it was harmless but if you're faced with that every single day then you're bound to get a low self esteem.

Nevertheless the day went by and I went to afternoon practice, just as usual.

"Did you talk to her?" Instantly Shoyo and Kageyama were in my face.

"Yes I did, she'll come by if she wants to help you two." I then glared at the two. "And you best be on your best behavior, Yachi-chan is a precious cinnamon roll so don't you dare make her uncomfortable."

And by the power of canon, Yachi did show up and agreed to tutor the two idiots whilst I was stuck helping Noya and Tanaka, for some goddamn reason. Why was a first year helping second years? I didn't know but at least they weren't as stupid as the other two. None of them even questioned as to why I knew all the material from year two, something I was slightly pleased about.

That also led me to not be involved with Yachi all that much, so when she joined the club as manager a few days later I was quite surprised. Happy, but surprised.

That's one more cinnamon roll on the team.

You'd think that with so much support, even more than in canon, the idiot duo would pass their tests. But nope, canon once again interfered, and this time not in a positive way, and they both failed. Goddammit.

"You know what that means right? You both need to take them again and possibly won't be able to attend the camp." Takeda-sensei told the team glumly.

Well shit, I mean I knew that everything would be okay but it was still quite the blow.

Shoyo had run straight home to study after practice, leaving me by myself.

"Dammit you stupid older brother." I mumbled and grabbed my bike.

It was a thirty minute bike to my home, which didn't bother me at all. In fact, I quite enjoyed the silence when I could. It was quite calming when I had a stressful day.

So with my favorite music blaring in my ears I set out over the steep hills. Not expecting to see anyone.

I was quite wrong about that. There was a face that did not belong in Miyagi, someone that only belonged in Tokyo.

I had only seen this guy on fan art before, simply because my stubborn ass refused to read the manga, but I was well aware that he was pretty disliked among the Haikyuu fandom.

What was his name again? I didn't remember but he looked like a snake. A snake that was standing dangerously close to the edge on a high building. A snake that was going to jump.

Not on my watch.

I jumped from my bike and sprinted up the stairs, hoping I could get to the guy in time.

Due to my extraordinary stamina I wasn't even slightly winded when I got to the roof, the guy hadn't even noticed me yet.

"Say, what're you doing all the way up here?" I decided to take the careful route.

The snake startled and turned around. "Why do you think?" His voice sounded broken, as if he didn't care anymore.

He probably didn't, or at least thought he didn't. "I'd say to kill yourself but that'd be quite a shame wouldn't it?"

"How would it be a shame?"

I hummed, trying to calm my frantically beating heart. "Personally I believe that all life passing is a shame. People just don't appreciate it until it's gone."

And I knew that better than anyone. You don't really think about death until it knocks on your front door. That was why so many people cried about death. I didn't want to cry anymore.

"Why would you even want to stop me, who even are you?" The snake asked.

"Well my name's Hinata Matsuo and I hate seeing others suffer. Or as I personally like to call it, I'm just really nosy."

I hung over the railing, staying a comfortable distance away from him. "That said, what brings you here?"

The snake looked at me with his, admittedly, pretty eyes. "Everything is telling me to, I need to die."

That sounded incredibly drug induced to a normal person. But I wasn't a normal person. I could tell that there was something else at play, quite possibly a mental illness.

"What if they're wrong?"

The very thought seemed to startle him. "Wrong?"

"Yeah," I shrugged nonchalantly, "people are wrong all the time, and even if they aren't, isn't defying people's expectations the best thing ever? I just know that it wouldn't be worth it for you to die now."

A spark entered his eyes, one that I was all to familiar with. It was the same one Tendou got when the two of us had superglued neon pink banners to the roof of our junior high school. It was one of mischief.

"That sounds quite fun Matsuo-kun. Thanks." And he climbed to safety.

I gave him an evil smirk in return. "Pleasure to be of assistance… what's your name?"

"Daisho Suguru, little observer." He shook my hand and leaned into my ear. "Pleasure to meet you."

His smooth voice made me shiver, was he flirting? Not that I would be losing to him anytime soon.

"Indeed," I put my arms around his neck and pulled him a tad bit too close, "could you also give me your number? I'd be honoured to talk with such a handsome man like you."

"But of course," Daisho bent down and kissed my hand with the biggest smirk on his face, "good looking people should band together after all."

Oh my god, I just met this guy but I love him already.

Later, when I finally got home, my phone was spammed by Kuroo.

 _CatKuroo: Matsu-chan! We need to talk!_

 _KingMatsu: Huh? What?_

 _CatKuroo: Explain this shit!_

 _CatKuroo shared a link_

Curiously I opened the link to some Tokyo volleyball gossip magazine and froze. Who had seen my interaction with Daisho? How? And most importantly why?

 _KingMatsu: Why does it bother you so much?_

 _CatKuroo: Because I know the guy! He's an asshole!_

 _KingMatsu: So are you but I'm still friends with you aren't I?_

 _KingMatsu: Besides, I already noticed his sly af mask, he's not going to be able to fool me._

 _CatKuroo: I still don't like it…_

 _KingMatsu: Tell you what, when I get to Tokyo we can go hang out in the city or something. Since you're so jealous._

 _CatKuroo: I'm not jealous! But that does sound nice, see you then Matsu-chan!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey look, another chapter. This is kind of rushed and I'm not really happy with how it turned out so just take it as a filler chapter... Please enjoy**

Now one thing I had very quickly found out was just how much Kuroo and Daisho disliked each other, so, as any good friend would, I put them in the same group chat, sat back with a bag of popcorn and waited for the drama to start.

 _CatKuroo: I can't believe Matsu-chan let you in_

 _ScalySugu: Why wouldn't he? The kid clearly has more taste than you do_

 _CatKuroo: At least I don't need to resort to dirty tactics to win a match_

 _ScalySugu: That's funny because Matsuo-kun mentioned that he found it impressive that I could manipulate the referee_

 _CatKuroo: Lies_

 _ScalySugu: Believe what you will_

 _PiercedTeru: Okay what did I miss, who the hell are you?_

 _Prettykawa: For real, cause I'm smelling a lot of drama here_

 _CatKuroo: That thing is something that doesn't belong here_

 _Prettykawa: Wow, rude much_

 _ScalySugu: But to answer your question, I'm the newest member of the drama sketch you all have, Matsuo-kun just put me in this chat_

 _PiercedTeru: And you piss Kuroo of?_

 _ScalySugu: Yep, pretty much_

 _PiercedTeru: Pleasure to meet you, the name's Terushima Yuuji_

 _ScalySugu: Daisho Suguru and the other guy?_

 _Prettykawa: Oikawa Tooru, GuessyTendou is Tendou Satori_

 _GuessyTendou: I can introduce myself you know_

 _Prettykawa: Literally yesterday you told us you were above introducing yourself to ahem 'mere peasants'..._

 _ScalySugu: And I'm considered to be rude?_

 _GuessyTendou: Oh yeah, I did say that…_

 _ScalySugu: Is Matsuo-kun even in this chat rn?_

 _PiercedTeru: He is, but he's probs not online cause he definitely would've said something by now_

 _CatKuroo: Why are you two okay with this guy?_

 _Prettykawa: Why aren't you okay with him?_

 _CatKuroo: Because he's one sly motherfucker and I don't like him!_

 _Prettykawa: So he's like you then, got it_

 _PiercedTeru: Lol, so true_

 _ScalySugu: I'm offended that you compare me to that piece of trash_

 _CatKuroo: For once I agree with the snake, we're nothing alike_

 _GuessyTendou: But you're both trash?_

 _KingMatsu changed the group chat name to Talking Trash_

 _KingMatsu: Be honest with yourselves, we're all trash here_

 _PiercedTeru: And the man himself has joined us!_

 _CatKuroo: Welcome our lord and savior!_

 _KingMatsu: What are you guys on about, Asahi isn't in this chat?_

 _ScalySugu: Asahi? Who's that?_

 _Prettykawa: His team's ace, but why would you mention him?_

 _KingMatsu: Because Karasuno actually has a tradition in which we 'chain' Asahi to the volleyball net as Jesus, he does look like the guy_

 _GuessyTendou: Omg, that is amazing_

 _PiercedTeru: Just when I thought you couldn't get any more hilarious_

 _CatKuroo: lolololololol_

 _ScalySugu: lolololololol_

 _Prettykawa: And they say they're nothing like each other…_

 _KingMatsu: The main reason for the dislike_

 _ScalySugu: Stop, just don't compare us every again_

 _CatKuroo: But anyway Matsu-chan, how do you keep expanding this circle?_

 _KingMatsu: ? Whaddya mean?_

 _CatKuroo: Like at first it was just Oiks and Tendy_

 _GuessyTendou: Great nicknames there cat_

 _CatKuroo: then_ moi _and Teru and then the snake fucker, how do you find us?_

 _KingMatsu: You say that as if I go on extensive search for more friends, I don't, it's just literally people I come across in my day to day life_

 _PiercedTeru: Then how did you meet Daisho?_

 _KingMatsu: That's not in my place to say, at all_

 _PiercedTeru: Aww, but I'm curious~_

 _ScalySugu: Nope, it's none of your business_

 _KingMatsu: If Daisho-san wants to tell us he will but until then shhhh_

 _CatKuroo: I think I know… Matsu-chan, talk in private?_

 _KingMatsu: Sure, brb_

Did Kuroo really know? Maybe he could tell me just what Daisho was bothered with, because that would help a lot.

 _CatKuroo: Did he attempt suicide again?_

 _KingMatsu: Yes, he did and what do you mean with again?_

 _CatKuroo: It was a rumor I heard whilst in second year that was later proven to be true_

 _KingMatsu: Why do you know this? Aren't Nohebi and Nekoma on different sides of the city?_

 _CatKuroo: How I know is irrelevant_

 _CatKuroo: I thought he might've tried it again because you rarely keep anything a secret_

 _KingMatsu: Would you also happen to know why he chose to do so?_

 _CatKuroo: I can feel the sarcasm there but yes, kind of_

 _CatKuroo: Apparently he has some sort of mental disorder that makes him get delusions and hallucinations, not sure what it is_

 _KingMatsu: Ahuh, I think I do know what it is_

 _CatKuroo: What? I need to know as the gossipy bitch of the group_

 _KingMatsu: No, besides I don't know if I'm right_

If my suspicions were correct then Daisho might be schizophrenic. It was one of those mental illnesses that was often really misunderstood. Many people thought schizophrenics heard voices that told them to perform some sort of violent act. That was often not the case, schizophrenics most commonly had hallucinations and delusions as well as feeling empty, like not finding the energy to go to school. Those hallucinations were often the 'voices' that were heard.

How do I know this you may ask? Because I actually had a schizophrenic brother previously and knew pretty well how to deal.

Maybe, it was different for every patient but I'd like to think I knew my way around them.

So I tapped right back into Talking Trash

 _KingMatsu: Guess who's back_

 _CatKuroo: Back again_

 _Prettykawa: Don't you dare start singing_

 _ScalySugu: Did you finish talking about me?_

 _CatKuroo: Someone sounds like they're annoyed~_

 _ScalySugu: Who wouldn't be?_

 _PiercedTeru: What did you two talk about?_

 _Prettykawa: That's important to know here_

 _GuessyTendou: Care to share?_

 _CatKuroo: Just that Matsu-chan's officially mine know_

 _ScalySugu: Bitch say what_

 _PiercedTeru: Lies, all lies I tell you_

 _GuessyTendou: Get your filthy paws off my boi_

 _Prettykawa: Repeat that you dirty cat fucker_

 _KingMatsu: Chill guys, I am not 'his' or whatever_

 _KingMatsu: But since we were talking about you Daisho-san, maybe I should inform you of just what Kuroo-san said_

 _ScalySugu: Yes please_

I moved chats again and got straight to the point.

 _KingMatsu: Daisho-san, are you schizophrenic?_

 _ScalySugu: Yes, yes I am_

So to make a long story short, I was right in the assumption that Daisho was schizophrenic and he took medication, went to psychiatrists every other week and just did his general best to keep that part of him away. I had just caught him in a moment when he hadn't taken his pills.

Or at least that's what he told me.

Still, the next morning came relatively quickly and Karasuno boarded the bus to Tokyo with only Shoyo and Kageyama staying behind to retake their tests. Poor guys.

It was just unfortunate that it was possible to be that stupid, like, how did they even manage it? It was borderline impressive.

But I couldn't find myself to care too much because of a few reasons. 1, I had basically promised Kuroo a date. 2, Bokuto would be there so hello muscle paradise. And 3, Akaashi. Did I really have to say anything else?

That boy was just so damn pretty, easily surpassing even Oikawa. If I could just leave that camp with the pretty setter's number then my life would be fulfilled.

Needless to say I was looking forward to that. Something I wasn't looking forward to was the fact that I'd be leaving Miyagi. Not because I got homesick or something but because of Yuuji.

Over the past few weeks/months, whenever Yuuji needed it, he would come over to my house for safety. Sometimes he even stayed the night. With neither me or Shoyo at home for the next few weeks who knew what would happen. My mother wouldn't ever turn him away but I was always there to comfort him and treat his bruises whenever he came over.

I had told Yuuji and the others that I'd be going to Tokyo for a training camp, which had gotten some negative reactions as I'd be 'alone' with Kuroo for a long time. Yep, our respective teams apparently didn't exist.

Yuuji had expressed his concerns about me leaving, read, made a full on rant, but we had agreed that he could always call. Worst case scenario I would just book it back home, no matter what. Safety first and all that.

Those two pieces of shit that dared to call themselves parents would be dead if anything bad happened to my boy.

My friends always came first.


	28. Chapter 28

**To Mirai-chan, since you don't have an account I can't reply to you directly but I absolutely love your idea! Though there are still a few members of the harem missing, I will most likely pull of your idea in a later chapter! Thanks for the idea!**

Right, so remember what I said about Akaashi being pretty? I take that back, Akaashi Keiji is straight up beautiful. I'm fairly certain that the owl was the only thing I paid attention to whilst Kuroo was greeting us at the entrance.

And of course the cat noticed my stare. "Who are you looking at?"

Immediately his eyes scanned the room for the object of my attention.

"Fukurodani, the setter. Goddamn he's hot." I said, almost out of breath. "Bokuto Koutarou is also one good looking fucker."

"Dammit Matsuo, control your gay." Kuroo berated me half-heartedly.

"Don't wanna. Who is that pretty setter?" I straight up demanded.

Kuroo looked at Daichi, who just shrugged, sighed and finally answered me. "His name's Akaashi Keiji, you're not thinking of doing what I think you're going to do right?"

The sparkles in my eyes told him enough, I didn't particularly like the fact that I had a 'harem' but I would be damned if Akaashi wasn't in it. Besides, the group chat needed a sane mind. He was the best candidate for that.

The temptation to jump the man was high, I needed a distraction, immediately.

Takeda gathered us all together, told us the thing about being the weakest team there and yada yada yada, but I was just thinking about Bokuto and Iwaizumi's muscles. Mentally comparing the two to determine which was better. It was a fun mental exercise that I liked to think helped me find differences in certain players. But I think we all know that I just used it for my gay fantasies. Yay.

Now, from what I could remember the new quick would be created here after a shit ton of drama that I was not going to get involved in. I considered it unnecessary thank you very much. Not to mention that the entire team had a part in putting my brother down, something I was also not going to bother with. Shoyo needed the time to improve and that was that.

We had to play our first few matches without the freak duo but I think we did better than in canon, mainly because they were laughably easy to read.

Finally, in the middle of our game against Shinzen, they arrived.

"You're late!" I yelled indignantly. "Solve that by helping us win here!"

They gave me a smirk. "Of course!"

And that summed up the rest of that match, as in, we finally didn't have to do that motherfucking stupid ass cunt of a penalty.

… I didn't like penalties.

After the matches in the afternoon we were left with some free time, during which I was glomped by Kuroo.

"Matsu-chan~ get ready cuz tomorrow is our date~" He teased mercilessly.

I sighed. "It's not a-"

"What! Kuroo bro, you got a date!?" Bokuto cut me off, loudly at that.

"Yep." Kuroo shamelessly said. "With this cutie pie."

"Again," I tried again, "not a-"

"Bro that's awesome!" Bokuto was exceedingly happy for his friend but had cut me off again.

"It's not a goddamn-"

"I know, aren't I the luckiest person alive?"

I finally caught on to what Kuroo was doing when he gave me that oh so familiar smirk. So that's how you want to play huh?

Hasn't anyone ever told you not to play with fire?

"Yep, a date, kinda had to accept when he literally begged for it. On his knees and everything." I fired right back him.

The entire gym fell silent at my remark. Before it promptly erupted in laughter.

Bokuto too was rolling around on the floor, holding his chest in laughter.

"You little shit…" Kuroo grumbled, a tick mark visible on his forehead.

I gave him an innocent look. Though my eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"You deserved that."

"Maybe."

I may have said it as though I wasn't looking forward to the 'date' but I was excited.

Who wouldn't be? I got to spend a few hours alone with Kuroo. Who knew what would happen. I just hoped that he didn't have something embarrassing in mind. Oh who am I kidding, it's Kuroo that we're talking about here. Of course he's got something cheesy in mind.

A shiver went up my spine, a feeling of suspicion shining through my happy facade.

Night time came quickly and we all headed to bed, in other words, we slept in the vacant classrooms on some shitty futons. Oh well, it would do for a few weeks. I hadn't hit my pillow yet I fell asleep the second I felt the futon under my belly.

...and was woken up because Noya-san decided that throwing the blinds open was a good idea.

"Noya-san," I growled, "close those goddamn blinds if you know what's good for you."

My half asleep form must've been more intimidating than I thought because mere seconds later the room was once again enveloped in darkness once more.

"Thank you." I grumbled and hugged the blanket closer to my body.

So warm and comfy~

Until those same blankets were ripped from my body. "Matsuo, you have to wake up."

I think it was Suga who said that but at that moment? I didn't care, I just wanted to sleep.

So I screamed, long and hard. Right until the blankets were dropped on me again, making me relish in the warmth it provided me.

That said, why was it so cold outside of the blanket? It was mid-summer. The temperature got high very early.

So why exactly did it feel like it was freezing?

"Matsuo? Are you okay?" Daichi asked, concerned for little old me.

"Picture perfect, but why is it so cold in here?" I whined shamelessly.

There was a silence for a few seconds. "Matsuo, it's well over 20 degrees celsius in here."

"Liar." I hissed out. "It's impossible to be that warm when I'm freezing here."

A hand touched my forehead, it felt ice cold on my skin.

"Holy- Matsuo, you've got a fever." I think it was Tanaka that said that. I couldn't tell, I felt far too sleepy.

"Do I? Again?" I had already gotten sick earlier that year, which also wasn't fun.

Except that this time Tendou wouldn't be there to take care of me. A thought that saddened me more than it should've.

"You're going to have to stay here for now. We'll try to get our hands on some medicine." When had Ukai entered the room?

But yes, I had gotten myself a fever. And was confined to a shitty futon on the floor for the duration of said fever. Meaning I would be alone for the greater deal of the day.

Or at least that was what I had expected.

"Matsuo-kun, you need to sit up for a bit." A voice that I'd recognize anywhere said.

Slowly I opened my eyes, flinching at the brightness of the room to find a figure I hadn't expected in front of my futon.

"Akaashi-san?"


	29. Chapter 29

"Why are you here?" I asked bewildered, then burst out into coughs.

Akaashi, the sweet soul, handed me a glass of water that I downed almost immediately.

"Pretty much everyone agreed that leaving you here alone would leave a bad taste in our mouths, so it was decided that some of us would look over you in shifts. I was the first one chosen, by Kuroo-san for some reason, and Bokuto-san will be next." Akaashi sighed out.

Wait, Kuroo had asked for Akaashi to watch over me? ...I'd have to thank him later.

"Well thank you." I mumbled, suddenly feeling a bit bashful that all the teams had thought of me.

Akaashi smiled at me. "It's not a problem really. Now, you need to take your medicine."

Ugh, medicine. The worst part about being sick. The stuff was disgusting but somehow worked. Why couldn't they make medicine that tastes good? It doesn't make sense!

That didn't mean I was going to complain about it. I was going to take that shit like a man! That I was now…

Moving on…

I swallowed the absolutely rancid medicine and followed it with another glass of water. I did not want that taste stuck in my mouth.

After swallowing the last of water I looked back at Akaashi, finding a slightly surprised expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

My words shook him out of his stupor. "Ah, just that I had sort of expected you to… not take the medicine that easily."

"I can see where you're coming from." I laughed softly. "But Shoyo is far more likely to do that. I'd rather get it over with early on."

I gave him a sly smile. "I imagine that Bokuto-san wouldn't be too happy about taking meds either."

Akaashi laughed, an angelic sound to my mortal ears. "You're definitely right about that. Though he usually does listen to me when needed."

"What an amazing captain." I shook my head dramatically.

"Truly the very best."

Turns out that the two of us had quite a bit in common. Namely our salt but hush. And I discovered a lot about being a setter. It would prove insanely useful in my further observations. I had asked Kageyama and Sugawara about that before, if they could explain it to me, but they couldn't. Kageyama knew what I was getting at but just sucked at explaining well, anything. Akaashi just had a simple way of explaining anything because of his experience with Bokuto idiot Koutarou.

I needed to learn how to do that… Even I still had trouble reigning Shoyo in sometimes, the guy just had far too much energy for that small body of his. I honestly didn't know where he got it from sometimes. Could I get me some of that energy? I'd like it.

Both Akaashi and I continued talking about everything and then some for a few more hours. And I loved every single second of it.

Talking with Akaashi was just so different from talking with my other friends. Yes, most of them were quite intelligent themselves but none of them, and I do mean none of them, had the capacity to stay calm. It was ridiculously easy to rile them all up, or they were already hyper to begin with.

But not Akaashi, no. He was the pinnacle of relaxation and calm, a constant ease within the chaos. An ease I had grown to like. There was just something different about talking about various topics at a sedate pace. Don't get me wrong, I still loved talking with all the others but after so many months I needed a calm friend.

The peace between us was broken when the door to the classroom was kicked open, revealing Kuroo. With in his hands several heating pads, the saint.

Because I was still freezing!

"I have come with salvation!" He yelled with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Mmmm, comfy…" I sighed out in utter bliss with the thick blankets and pads surrounding me.

I heard two sets of chuckles at my burrito form and turned to face them. "Thanks Kuroo-san." I chirped before coughing once more.

"Someone's looking awfully happy for being sick." Kuroo teased. "Glad you're not alone?"

"Very. Thanks for looking over me Akaashi-san." I sighed happily.

"You're welcome Matsuo-kun." Akaashi smiled at me, unknowingly making me melt inside.

The smile of an angel, pretty setter to the extreme. Please marry me.

"Kuroo-san will be taking over for me," Akaashi began, "but before I leave you have to take some more medicine."

I made a sour face. "Already? Ugh fine, let's get that over with."

I swallowed the fucking disgusting pills and flopped down on my futon. Snuggling deeply into the covers.

I heard the sound of someone leaving the room, likely Akaashi, and got the not so brilliant decision to say what was on my mind.

"Do you think worms get lonely?"

There was a silence for a bit.

"What?" Kuroo finally said, completely confused.

"Do you think worms get lonely?" I repeated my question.

"Why-Why would you ask that?" To say that Kuroo was bewildered would be an understatement.

I put my head to the side to think for a bit. "Well, tigers do the snoop while doggos do the borks. So do worms get lonely?"

What the hell was I saying? Even I got confused by my own words.

But I stayed determined to get an answer.

"That made absolutely no sense. But I'm pretty sure that worms don't get lonely." I could hear the utter confusion in his words.

"Ah, that makes sense." I nodded sagely. "But why does the floof do the poof?"

I think I broke him. I think I broke Kuroo.

"Black kitty man?" I waved my hand in front of his face in an attempt to get his attention.

There was no reaction.

"Sexy cat man? Sex god with bed hair? Anybody home?"

I really did break him. Huh, fun. This opened some wonderful pranks.

A few hours later I was seen running like a mad man through the various gyms with Kuroo right behind me, his face beautifully decorated with all sorts of doodles.

Needless to say that I was cackling like crazy.

 **This took me far too long to get done. Welp, have some more sick and evil Matsuo.**


	30. Chapter 30

You know, the summer camp was a real interesting time for me and the team. I got two more harem members, unintentionally I tell you, and learned a lot. Of course, this did not happen without the amount of insanity I tended to produce when I was well, anywhere.

Here's a quick list of the shit I pulled:

—

I cackled. Laughed like a maniac. It was by far the best day of my life. No one was spared. No one would be spared. Except for Shoyo and Kenma, can't hurt the cuties.

What I mean with that is simple. Remember how I said a while ago that I knew exactly how to spend my training camp? Well, that was the reason for my uphoria. Namely that I had pranked everyone. Everyone.

Hair was dyed various bright shades. Clothes had disappeared. Knee pads had turned into the fluffiest and most impractical things ever. Tendou would've been proud to see the absolute chaos I had caused.

The best thing? I had locked myself into the cafeteria with the coaches keys so that none of them could take revenge on me.

I knew for certain that Kuroo and Bokuto were just about ready to break down the door. As was Daichi. Scary, scary Daichi. Really, he was the only reason I had locked myself up. That man, teen whatever, was just plain scary. Me no likey.

Why had I done that to him again? My stupidity has reached another level. I was so going to die.

Hahahahaha….

Welp, might as well enjoy this victory while I still can.

The door was kicked open.

"Matsuo, we need to talk." Came to oh-so-slowly spoken words from my captain.

Yep, definitely going to die.

—-

"Bokuto-san hide me!" I screeched just before using Bokuto as a meat shield against Lev.

A Lev that had mysteriously gotten green skin.

Totally not my doing.

Bokuto, being the awesome person he is, protected me against the large cat. "Sure! What's going-"

He had started the sentence curiously but happily which was ended with hysterical laughter.

Yeah I had really made my fellow first year look ridiculous. All in good fun of course.

To be honest, what had they been expecting when they left me alone with so many targets for several weeks? For me not to let loose? Although I would not be going after Karasuno anymore…

Daichi was ruthless.

"What ahahaha! What did you-pffft What did you do?" Bokuto chortled out, holding his stomach in laughter.

"I may or may not have changed his soap with makeup." I murmured, lowly chuckling along with him.

"Why would you do this to me?!" Lev roared.

I gave him a light glare, that still sent him back a few feet. "Because you decided to tell Shoyo he would never get good at volleyball. Payback you Russian ass bitch."

Lev flabbered with his words for a bit. "But you insult him all the time!"

"Yeah, because I'm his brother. Only I and Kageyama can insult him you fucker."

"Language Matsuo." Bokuto said, still laughing.

"Now leave before you make a bigger fool of yourself."

It wasn't that I disliked Lev, he was just too pure hearted. But the moment he insulted my brother, that bitch had to pay. Ain't no one purer than Shoyo, and you can fight me on this.

He had just annoyed me a tad too much but I had forgotten my size, not for the first time, and had to make a run for it. Hiding behind the first person I saw, which happened to be Bokuto.

"Thanks for letting me use you as a shield Bokuto-san." I chirped the moment Lev had left the gym.

Leaving the two of us alone.

"Not a problem! I'll hide you anytime you make something so amazing!" While his volume was certainly loud, I did really like Bokuto.

He was just so… easy. Yeah, easy was the best word to describe spending time with Bokuto. I didn't need to think about how he would view me, as he himself faced those stereotypes quite often. And I could just be a complete idiot with him around. He sometimes made me forget just how stressed I really was. He made me forget that I hated myself. He was what helped me cope with the expectations I had placed upon myself.

The reason for all of that was simple. Bokuto didn't want Hinata Matsuo, the genius observer of Karasuno. He just wanted Hinata Matsuo as a friend to hang out with.

And if that gave my fangirls the impression of love then so be it. Bokuto didn't care about that at all.

"Hey Bokuto-san, can you teach me how to spike?" I asked, fully aware of the sparkles in my eyes.

The smile he gave me lifted all the weight from my shoulders. "Of course!"

—-

Naturally, the others had to find out sometime about my newly found admiration for the Fukurodani duo.

 _CatKuroo: I just can't believe it_

 _PiercedTeru: ? Believe what?_

 _CatKuroo: I wanted to enjoy some alone time with Matsu-chan during camp_

 _GuessyTendou: Ahem? But continue_

 _CatKuroo: And then he only spends time with another team!_

 _Prettykawa: What team? Who dares to take Matsu-chan away?_

 _CatKuroo: Fukurodani, Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji respectively_

 _CatKuroo: Bokuto's my bro but I can't help but feel betrayed_

 _ScalySugu: Oh, you on that training camp again? And the other guy's the setter right?_

 _CatKuroo: Yes, you're right. Unfortunately_

 _PiercedTeru: Ignoring that, what do we do?_

 _KingMatsu: Wait until I've gotten them into this chat?_

 _Prettykawa: I thought you didn't want anymore members_

 _KingMatsu: I'll always make space for the beauty that is Akaashi-san_

 _Prettykawa: Excuse me_

 _GuessyTendou: I don't think you've ever called anyone beautiful_

 _KingMatsu: I haven't, but for him. Goddamn I might just kill a man_

 _PiercedTeru: Is he really that attractive?_

 _ScalySugu: Yah, I've seen the guy. Hot as hell_

 _CatKuroo: Hotter than Oikawa_

 _Prettykawa: EXCUSE YOU_

 _KingMatsu shared a photo_

There was a small moment of silence as the group took in the beauty that was Akaashi from the picture I had sent.

 _PiercedTeru: … holy fuck_

 _GuessyTendou: He really is hotter than Oikawa_

 _Prettykawa: I might just need to admit defeat for that flawless beauty_

 _CatKuroo: Oi, don't start falling for him too you guys_

 _ScalySugu: Impossible, how can we not with that angel?_

 _KingMatsu: So glad you guys are in agreement over this_

 _GuessyTendou: Don't worry Matsu-chan, we all still love you more~_

 _KingMatsu: That was not what I was thinking about_

 _ScalySugu: Of course not, but we all know the truth_

 _PiercedTeru: Shhh, he's still in the first stage of grief_

 _GuessyTendou: Ah, denial_

 _Prettykawa: Truly the best state to be in_

 _KingMatsu: I hate you all_

 _CatKuroo: We love you too~_

—

I was not in a good mood. No sir. The entire day was just plain bad for me.

I had woken up after a shitty night's rest and the day was filled with us losing match after match. Not to mention that the entire quick fiasco was still going on. So that didn't add onto my mood.

"Ah, finally found you." So it didn't help when Kuroo searched for me.

"If you're here to annoy me then please do so another time." I growled out.

"Aww, can't I go visit my favorite volleyball player?"

"Last time I checked, Kenma was in the cafeteria."

Kuroo blinked at my angry tone. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy. Please leave, I need some time alone." I sighed, completely exhausted.

That made Kuroo quite concerned, it wasn't often that I wanted to spend time on my own. Let alone when I was upset, hell, I almost never got upset. But things just weren't all that deal for me that day.

"You don't want to talk about it?" The question was asked rather hesitantly. Kuroo wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about it at all.

Usually I didn't. Not to mention that was the first time Kuroo, or any of my friends for that matter, had seen me upset.

Normally I was all smiles, cheering everyone else up. But not that day. That day I just wanted to wallow in my self pity. Not that it was healthy to do so.

"What's there to talk about?" I sighed miserably.

Kuroo walked up to me. "Well why you're crying would be a good start."

Huh?

I was… crying?

I reached my hand up to me face, surprised that I was indeed crying. But why?

Why was I crying? What reason did I have to cry? I was just tired right? There was nothing else, right?

Right?

Right, there was nothing for me to be sad about. Nothing. Nothing at all.

Nothing in my life-

A shock, something that rustled my entire body. Oh, that was why. Marking that day, it had been 15 years since I 'died'. 15 years.

Was that why I was so sad? Perhaps, the possibility was high. But it wasn't something I could talk to my friends about. How could I?

"Matsuo?" Kuroo asked concerned.

He had used my name, not a nickname. A telltale sign that he was worried.

"I don't want to talk about it." I murmured, avoiding his gaze. "But…"

"But?"

I can't believe what I was about to say. "Can- Can you stay with me?"

I swear I could see the way Kuroo's brain went a mile a minute. Was it so much to ask to just have someone with me for a bit?

"Yeah, of course." He sighed out, a little too happily if you ask me.

Not that it mattered, he agreed to stay with me.

And that did not make my tears increase, at all. Shut up.

I also definitely did not run up to him for a hug, and didn't sob into his chest while his strong arms embraced me. No, that didn't happen at all.

Oh who am I kidding. I did all those things and also fell asleep on his chest.

Which left me with the best view when I woke up a few hours later. Kuroo and I huddled against each other leaning on the wall, me leaning into his side with Kuroo's head resting on my head. I cuddled closer to him with a smile and fell right back to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

News flash, I did manage to get both Bokuto and Akaashi into the group chat. Hells yeah. And speaking of the chat, there was something I needed to get the answer to.

 _KingMatsu: Say Daishou-san, I've got a question_

 _ScalySugu: Wha?_

 _KingMatsu: Don't you have a girlfriend?_

 _ScalySugu: Not anymore… but how the hell do you know about that?_

 _KingMatsu: Kuroo-san is the biggest gossip ever_

 _CatKuroo: Oi_

 _KingMatsu: What, it's true_

 _GuessyTendou: He probably doesn't like it when you put him on the spot like that~_

 _CatKuroo: Shut yer trap_

 _ScalySugu: Wow, can't even type anymore?_

 _CatKuroo: I hate you both_

 _ScalySugu: Good that means I'm doing my job right_

 _KingMatsu: Enough, answer my question please_

 _ScalySugu: Yes I am single, why?_

 _KingMatsu: Because otherwise you'd be pretty much cheating on her_

 _GuessyTendou: And no one likes a cheating snake_

 _CatKuroo: Who even likes snakes in general?_

 _ScalySugu: Me_

 _KingMatsu: Me_

 _CatKuroo: Since when Matsu-chan_

 _KingMatsu: Why can I hear you being offended?_

 _CatKuroo: Because I'm literally in the other gym?_

 _KingMatsu: Ah, that makes sense, on a side note…._

 _GuessyTendou: What did you do and why wasn't I a part of it?_

 _KingMatsu: I didn't do anything bad per se… it's more remarkable that none of you have noticed yet_

 _Prettykawa: You mean how there are two more people in the chat?_

 _GuessyTendou: And when did you get in here? And what?_

 _BokuAce: Yo!_

 _AngelAka: We've been watching this conversation for a while now_

 _KingMatsu: Ok, so Tendou-senpai, Oikawa-san meet Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san and the other way around_

 _ScalySugu: And they finally speak_

 _Prettykawa: Nice to meet you I guess_

 _BokuAce: What's with the 'I guess'? Does someone not approve?_

 _CatKuroo: Right! Something you all need to know about Brokuto_

 _Prettykawa: Brokuto…?_

 _GuessyTendou: Shhh, I think it's better if we don't ask_

 _AngelAka: Bokuto-san gets 10 times more intelligent when using text_

 _KingMatsu: It's like magic_

 _BokuAce: Akaashi, did you just call me stupid?_

 _Prettykawa: Well he didn't call you a genius_

 _ScalySugu: So yes, yes he did_

How I loved my friends. And their stupid little fights. I watched the group chat for a couple more minutes, enjoying how everyone thought of ways to insult Bokuto without directly saying anything. Quite an interesting mental exercise if you ask me. But I wasn't interested in insulting the owl, I just felt like getting a good night's rest. Especially when I got confirmation that Daishou wasn't in a relationship. It certainly made things easier, though his shitty personality would definitely rear it's ugly head more often without that sweet girl by his side.

Now if I could just get him and Kuroo to get along…

Nah, I knew when not to ask for the impossible.

It was still the middle of summer, meaning that it was sweating hot. Far too hot to be allowed. Meaning that I needed to find a way to cool myself of.

"Hey Ukai-san," I asked, sweating everywhere, "can we go to the ocean?"

It was as if the first few stones of domino were falling over because in mere seconds, Ukai was hounded by my more energetic teammates for a release in the form of the ocean.

Which, of course, resulted in Ukai giving in to us. Skip ahead a few hours and the Karasuno volleyball club found themselves on the beach. The beach that was surprisingly empty.

"Don't worry Ukai-san," I said far too cheerily, "we can still get some practice in with beach volleyball."

He sighed in anguish. "I guess that's true…"

And with that we were released, like mad dogs on a wild deer. There was no stopping us.

I jumped into the ocean, face first. I didn't care if I hit my head on a rock or something, I just wanted to feel the sweet cold of the ocean. And let me tell you, when it's fuck-all degrees hot outside, jumping in something that feels like the north pole is the best thing ever.

I swam under the water, holding my breath as long as possible. I loved swimming, my favorite activity to do during the summer.

That was fun, the entire thing was a lot of fun. The day was fun. After we finished swimming we, of course, played beach volleyball. A completely different sport with the same base, the main difference being the fact that you only played with two people instead of six.

It was still a lot of fun, mainly because I got to play with Nishinoya. The others barely scored. Though I was the only one able to really spike, seeing as libero's weren't allowed to spike in normal games. Meaning that it was more practical for me to get the first receive, which honestly didn't happen often because Nishinoya is a goddamn badass.

Takeda-sensei was the best teacher on planet earth because that man managed to get us a barbeque. On the beach. It felt just like your stereotypical beach episode.

Now where's the drama?

I looked around the beach, searching for any sign of the drama that was definitely going to happen.

Ah, found the drama~

I sprinted over to the cliff that was little ways from the main beach, widest smirk on my face and ignored the team's comments of 'where are you going?'

Because I knew that face, I knew that face from the little bits I had seen from the manga. Granted I had no idea which one it was but hush.

I climbed the cliff and greeted the guy sitting at the tip. "Yo, what're you doing in such a scary position?"

Miya, no clue which one, turned to me. "Ah, don't worry, I'm not going to jump off."

"I'll believe that when you actually get away from there." I hummed, a little too happily if you ask me.

"What's your name?" He asked me, small smirk on his face.

"That depends, who's asking?" I returned in the same tone, relieved that from the sound of it he really wasn't planning on jumping.

"Miya Osamu. Going to answer me now?" He chuckled, still smiling.

I returned his smile, relieved I know had an actual name to a face. "Hinata Matsuo, nice to meet you."

"I know about you," Osamu smiled devilishly, "you're the guy who's got his own harem, aren't you?"

And that was where I sighed. "I suppose I do. Why?"

He laughed. "No reason~ don't worry about it Matsuo-kun."

"Now let's get down from here, it's making me kind of restless." I suggested and was agreed with.

I just hadn't expected the following to happen we when got down.

Namely that Osamu was kicked in the stomach by his twin brother, who also yelled out the following. "Dammit 'tsumu! Stop running of!"

'tsumu? Wait, wasn't that short for Atsumu? As in the other fucking brother?

I turned to the guy, most unimpressed look on my face. "You lied to me, about who you are."

Atsumu rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry?"

"What?" Naturally Osamu, the real one, was very confused.

I turned to the guy. "Well, your brother here decided to introduce himself as Miya Osamu, but from the looks of things, that's you."

The anger that came from Osamu's body was insane, and I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Is that so?" He gritted out in anger.

Atsumu held his hands up in panicked surrender. "Now let's not be hasty here…"

Ah, how I loved the sound of panicked screams coming from someone who deserves it. Truly the best sound ever.

The curses Osamu spewed were vulgar enough for me to not put it in here but trust me if I say that it made me laugh like hell.

After some time, Atsumu was rendered immobile on the sandy ground with Osamu sitting on him, wiping his hands on his shorts.

Shorts that showed me his well-toned legs. Like yum, give me some of that.

Focus Matsuo! Focus.

"Well then, you're Hinata Matsuo correct?" Osamu asked me, having calmed down again.

"Yep." I returned, popping the p.

"I'm the actual Miya Osamu and this idiot here is Atsumu. Sorry for bothering you."

If you're so sorry then gimme your number. Where did that thought come from? Control yourself Matsuo, not every guy you meet needs to be in your harem. No matter how awesome that would be.

...Did I just acknowledge the fact that I had a harem? Yes, yes I did. Shit.

Welp, nothing to complain about really.

I looked back at the beach where my team was curiously, and protectively, waiting. "I think I gotta go back though, it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, sorry for bothering you." Osamu smiled then hit his brother on the head. "Right 'tsumu?"

…Hmmm, he certainly wasn't as scary as Daichi but that was a solid 8 for fright.

Props to you.

Atsumu, to his credit, sensed the danger too. "Yeah, sorry." He mumbled before brightening up again. "But I think I'll be seeing you more often though! Bye bye Matsuo-kun~"

With that the two walked off, but not before I heard Osamu say the following. "You're not going to see him that often, we live in an entirely different prefecture."

"Oh yeah, that's true."

Huh, those two were more fun than I had thought.

Interesting.

 **And with that Matsuo has met the Miya twins!**


	32. Chapter 32

After my meeting with the Miya twins I decided to do some research on them, gotta get at least a little bit of knowledge on them before we faced them in several months. Which led to me figuring out that they were both setters on the highest level, with Atsumu even being called Japan's best setter.

I vaguely wondered if I should tell Oikawa that there was another guy younger than him that was better than him at volleyball.

Nah, he had enough on his mind. Namely trying to tame the mad dog. Yep, Kyoutani Kentarou had joined the Seijo team. And I'm going to be perfectly honest here.

I despised Kyoutani before Yahaba got through to him. He was just so, so, so much like Kageyama was before he got to Karasuno. Unwilling to cooperate with anyone, doing his own thing like only he mattered. It pissed me off to no end.

 _Prettykawa: You were right about mad dog-chan_

 _KingMatsu: I told you he'd be unwilling, but did you listen? Nooo_

 _PiercedTeru: What's this about?_

 _ScalySugu: An annoying teammate perhaps?_

 _Prettykawa: Yes actually_

 _CatKuroo: Oya oya?_

 _BokuAce: Oya oya oya?_

 _GuessyTendou: Oya oya oya oya?_

 _KingMatsu: Stop_

 _AngelAka: Please_

 _Prettykawa: Wth was that?_

 _AngelAka: An idiot's way of greeting_

 _KingMatsu: Maybe Yuuji-kun should join in next time then_

 _ScalySugu: Your insults are getting better Matsuo-kun, good job_

 _GuessyTendou: I'm so proud of you_

 _PiercedTeru: Shut up_

 _KingMatsu: And? Oikawa-san, how are you going to deal with him?_

 _Prettykawa: Eh, I'll get through him_

 _GuessyTendou: You also said that about beating Wakatoshi-kun and look how that turned out_

 _Prettykawa: SHUT UP_

 _BokuAce: Cackling rn, thanks for getting me in here Matsuo!_

 _KingMatsu: It's my pleasure_

 _AngelAka: How exactly is this player annoying?_

 _Prettykawa: He refuses to listen to anyone and tries to spike every ball I set, even the ones that are clearly not going to him_

 _ScalySugu: Shit, and you're stuck with a guy like that?_

 _CatKuroo: Good luck, those guys are the worst_

 _AngelAka: I actually don't know how to deal with him_

 _KingMatsu: Can I guess when and how it gets through that guy that he needs to work together?_

 _PiercedTeru: Sure?_

 _GuessyTendou: Go wild kiddo!_

 _KingMatsu: Right, here goes_

 _KingMatsu: You'll be in the middle of a match, having lost the first set and in the middle of the second one when Yahaba gets pissy with the guy, grabs him by the shirt, shakes him up a bit and there you go! A successful and powerful teammate_

 _KingMatsu: He'll also create some tension between the two that I know will be sexual_

 _ScalySugu: ...Holy fuck_

 _CatKuroo: Somehow, someway, I can tell that you are really confident in your analysis_

 _KingMatsu: I did not spend 3 years suffering under a sadistic teacher to not be confident in my theories_

 _GuessyTendou: Yeah, she was pretty brutal…_

 _KingMatsu: Inari-sensei was scary… not as scary as Daichi-san though…_

 _ScalySugu: Who's that?_

 _Prettykawa: His captain, he threatened me a while back but I still get nightmares_

 _CatKuroo: That sounds like Sawamura alright_

 _BokuAce: Kuroo, we need to run_

 _BokuAce: Like now_

 _GuessyTendou: Huh? What's going on?_

 _PiercedTeru: Did you two do something stupid?_

 _Prettykawa: Matsu-chan, what did they do?_

 _KingMatsu: Why do you assume I know what's going on?_

 _AngelAka: They decided that pranking Karasuno's first year manager would be a good idea_

 _AngelAka: They're currently being chased by the entirety of Karasuno and Yaku. I'll be joining in as well_

 _KingMatsu: Oh is that so… brb gotta go kill some idiots_

That ended in the near-death of two well known captains… near death. They survived, just barely. Not that it mattered, both were still under heavy guard by all the teams after all. We had all claimed protection over Yachi Hitoka, the ultimate cutie.

If anyone even dared to hurt her, love interest or not, I would kill them. Or at the very least torture them to near death.

A few days later and it had become time for Karasuno to leave the training camp and we were waved off by all the other teams.

Meaning that the others got waved off normally while I was glomped by both Bokuto and Kuroo.

"Good luck Matsu-chan!" Kuroo chanted, smirk on his face.

"Go and beat Ushiwaka okay! Both you and Hinata trained under me so there's no way you can lose!"

Ah, Bokuto. He was actually a pretty good teacher once you forgot about his idiocy. He was able to explain things quite easily to anyone, hence the reason Shoyo had learned so much from him.

"That's the plan." I grunted under the heavy weight, which Akaashi removed from me.

He smiled at me, an honest to god smile. "Don't mind these two, just do your best and we'll be sure to see each other again."

I saluted him. "If you say so then I suppose there's no avoiding it."

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at us. "Oi oi, why do you sound so much more enthusiastic with Akaashi?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I deadpanned. "I have favorites."

I could see how an arrow penetrated both Kuroo's and Bokuto's heart. Only making me smirk.

Oh well, I wouldn't be seeing them for a while so…

"Bokuto-san?" I asked for the ace's attention. "Can you lift up your arms?"

Bokuto gave me a confused look but did as asked, naturally not expecting me to run up and hug him.

Instantly he hugged me back and here's a fact for you; there's nothing better than a Bokuto hug. It's literally impossible not to feel a little better after a Bokuto hug.

And I needed one before I left Tokyo. I will shamelessly admit that I hugged Bokuto every single day. It was addictive. Not to mention that the owl didn't mind it in the slightest.

"I'll miss you hug buddy." I mumbled in his chest, knowing exactly how fast Bokuto's heart was beating.

After a few more seconds I pulled away and turned to Kuroo, who looked on the verge of tears.

"I'll miss you too you know." I told him matter of factly. "You're the one that even got me this invested in the camp, don't put yourself down like that."

I put my arms out. "Plus, your hugs are nice too."

And that lead to me getting embraced for the second time in five minutes.

For the cherry on top…

"Hey Kuroo-san?" He looked down to face me, not expecting the small peck I gave him on his forehead.

I had to stand on my toes to do so but dammit! I was determined to confirm my theory!

Shame? Hello shame? Are you there? Nope, I have none. Not anymore.

And with that I ran into the Karasuno bus, watching everyone's shocked expressions whilst the bus drove off.

No regrets on my part, especially because it confirmed my suspicions.

It took me far too long to figure this out, far, far too long. Hell, they've all made it perfectly clear yet my dumb ass just couldn't figure it out! Master observer my ass.

I had finally realised that my friends did in fact have crushes on me, all of them.

I actually had some reasoning behind my theory. The fact that Oikawa had turned bright red when I asked if he had a crush on me should've told me enough back then but hey, it didn't so shut up. Tendou likely had developed his crush years ago, if his behavior in middle school was anything to go by. Some of the things he pulled weren't in the interest of a normal friend.

Terushima had fallen for me after I had rescued him from his parents several times, if the reaction to him seeing me shirtless was anything to go by. I had no clue when Kuroo decided to crush on me but it might've been my character or something… I had no clue. Daishou was fairly recent but anyone giving you a reason to live should be a pretty solid foundation for a crush. Bokuto had fallen for me for some other reason that I didn't know but his heart beat told me enough about his feelings. Akaashi never smiled that much around anyone but me, not even Bokuto, which was a clear sign to me that he was interested in me.

So yeah, I felt like a complete moron for not figuring that out sooner. At least I knew now?

But that left me with another question, who was I interested in?

 **And so he finally realises! This story is still going to take a while, especially since I'm only in season 2 and am planning to go into the manga until a certain match. So hang tight! This harem isn't completed yet. Tell me if there's someone you want to join the harem and I'll do my best to include them, right now the endings availible are:**

 **Tendou**

 **Oikawa**

 **Kuroo**

 **Terushima**

 **Daishou**

 **Bokuto**

 **Akaashi**

 **Iwaizumi**

 **Miya twins, probs**

 **Reviews are love!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I realised that there was a bit of confusion in the last authors note, yes I will still be doing alternate endings. Matsuo will be ending up with every member of his harem in one of the endings. And some of you have even suggested that I make an ending in which Matsuo ends up dating all of them, which I might be doing as well. Just for shits and giggles.**

Back home, back in Miyagi. The greatest prefecture of all. And I was not just saying that out of spite, there was a lot less pollution in the country than the busy city of Tokyo.

"Welcome home." My mother greeted us at the door, ignoring how Natsu had planted herself on Shoyo' face.

"We're back." I grinned, it was nice to be back home. Nice to be back in a familiar setting.

Well, we'd be going back to Tokyo after winning a few matches but shhh.

"Ah, Matsuo," Mom asked for my attention, "Yuuji-kun is here. I think you need to see him."

She hadn't finished her sentence and I had already run up to my room. Where I knew Yuuji would be waiting for me, he had always waited there before. Though he might not be expecting for me to return.

"Yuuji-kun!" I chirped as I opened the bedroom door. "Guess who's back~"

Instantly the blonde turned around, wide smile on his face despite the bruise I spotted on his cheek. "Matsuo!"

I can shamelessly admit that we hugged, though I was far more careful in the amount of power I put in, who knew where those pieces of shit had hurt him this time.

"God I missed you!" Yuuji laughed, letting me go and gripping my shoulders.

I returned it. "Oh come on, it hasn't been that long. You're acting like I died."

And with that Yuuji's smile disappeared. "I nearly did."

It took me a few seconds to realise what he had said but when he did I pushed him on the bed and grabbed my med-kit, something I had kept around since his first visit.

"Where? And what happened?" My voice shook with fear, I was actually scared.

I don't think I had gotten scared before then in my new life. But hearing that one of my closest friends had actually gotten close to dying I got terrified. I didn't want to lose one of my friends.

Was I really to blame for my fear?

Yuuji took off his shirt, revealing his bruised and bloody back. A knife, they had used a knife on their own flesh and blood. Disgusting.

But I didn't say anything, I just treated it like normal. Usually I didn't even ask how he'd gotten his injuries but if he nearly died, then I needed to know.

"I was in my room, making homework when dad entered. He said he and mom had a surprise for me." Yuuji swallowed thickly. "The only thing waiting for me there was… just another beating. With other men. After," I heard him sob, "after some time they, they got a knife out and-and-"

With that Yuuji broke down, crying and screaming. Holding his face as the tears streamed down. So I held him, hugging his head. As touching anything else would just hurt him.

We sat there for several minutes as I tried to get Yuuji's breathing even again.

"You need to take this to the police." I finally admitted what I had been holding back for so long. "Or at least get some professional help."

"Maybe I should…" Yuuji muttered.

You have no idea how much that statement relieved me. All those months of trying to help him and he finally agreed to get some help.

After some time Yuuji calmed down enough for me to keep treating his injuries.

I had gotten a lot of medical experience from Yuuji's visits, though that wasn't a good thing. But it was because of his visits that I was even able to treat him in the first place.

Immediately after I finished bandaging his wounds I pulled him with me downstairs to the tv for some relaxation. It had become a standard of ours, whenever Yuuji came to my place we would watch some movies to help take his mind off of his abuse.

"Will you be staying tonight Teru-nii?" Natsu asked innocently.

He had stayed the night before and I had a sneaking feeling that he would be staying tonight as well.

Yuuji gave my mom a look that asked if he could, mom just responded by smiling kindly.

A clear yes.

After the movie we walked upstairs and prepared Yuuji's futon on the floor in my room. Shoyo and I had finally gotten seperate rooms. He always slept with me. The first time it happened Yuuji had bragged in the groupchat about sleeping with me, with very enraged results of course.

That was a hustle to explain…

But my friends always did seem to like complicating matters. So that's fun.

The two of us settled down for bed, me on my comfy mattress while Yuuji was stuck on the abomination of a futon. Poor guy.

Well, at least he knew that he would always be welcome in my family.

"Night Yuuji-kun."

"Night Matsuo."

The day after I said my goodbyes and reminded him of the usual. Hopefully he really would contact the authorities.

But you know what I haven't done in a long time? Spend some quality time with my brother.

"Shoyo!" I thus yelled into the living room. "Let's go outside and pass!"

I got a very excited reply back. "Yeah!"

So we walked outside, Shoyo grabbing our volleyball, and we began passing it around. Shoyo needed some help with his receiving skills anyway.

"Wait Shoyo," I called for his attention, "you're not standing correctly."

Shoyo tilted his head to the side, looking absolutely adorable. "Huh?"

I walked to his side and positioned myself into the basic receiving pose. "You're supposed to stand like this, like this you can bounce the ball off of your arms far easier and it'll be basically effortless."

I honestly can't believe that I never managed to teach him how to receive in all those years, my bad.

"Like this?" Shoyo mimicked me.

I beamed at my brother. "Yeah, you got it! We can ask Ukai-san if we can get you started on receiving tomorrow, mix it up with your serves."

"But Kageyama said that it would be best to focus more on the quick."

"Well Kageyama is an idiot." I deadpanned. "Sure it's important to sharpen the blade you use the most but if you leave the other blades then they will get more and more rusty."

Judging from Shoyo's confused look he didn't get was I said.

"Basically, don't neglect your other skills just to get better on a single field."

I could see the light bulb go on in his head. "Oh ok!"

And that was when Shoyo suddenly turned shy, wringing his hands together and avoiding my eyes.

"What's going on?" I was confused, that transition came out of nowhere.

"I gotta ask you something…" Shoyo mumbled.

"What's up?"

Shoyo hesitated for a few seconds before speaking again. "How do you know if you have a crush on someone?"

Well that's not what I expected, at all.

But I wouldn't leave me bro hanging like that. "I guess, your chest just feels warm and nice and your heart may be going crazy, you might get really nervous around them-"

Wait a minute, that sounded really familiar with Shoyo's behavior around a certain two someone's at the training camp.

"So which one do you like?" I asked, smile on my face. "Kageyama or Kenma?"


	34. Chapter 34

**Ugh, this took far too long and is far too short. I'm not too happy with how it turned out but I wanted to give you guys a chapter after so long. Enjoy.**

I didn't get a clear answer from Shoyo about who he liked, mainly because he turned bright red and nearly fainted but details.

I could always find out on my own, especially considering one of the candidates was a teammate and the other was Kuroo's best friend. I could figure out if either of them liked my brother. Then again, Kageyama was a supreme idiot that likely wouldn't even know he was interested in Shoyo. That was something that was very likely to happen.

Kenma would know if he was interested but might keep it hidden, he was an anxious boy after all. The only person he would tell would be Kuroo and even then I doubted it.

Gotta say though, I was so rooting for Kenma. Don't get me wrong, KageHina is an awesome ship that I adore but I nearly got cavities from seeing some of the HinaKen fanart. It was just so adorable. I needed some of that sweetness in my life.

Naturally I told Kuroo all about my brother's crushes and he was ecstatic, also wanting for his friend to get closer to someone other than him. He knew that Kenma already had an interest in Shoyo that was slightly different from friendship.

Oh well, the training camp was over so the spring tournament had begun. I completely ignored the first team, they simply weren't worth my time and instead decided to observe the other team. The one with the 2 metre long first year, the name of the school escaping me.

I just came to the exact same conclusion as canon, mister 2 metre, Hyakuzawa if I remembered correctly, couldn't hit straights. Something I would be informing my team of immediately. I also took the liberty of memorising the habits of the other players and before I knew it, we had won our own match.

And because of my flawless observations we also shot right through the second match, they just weren't up to par with us. To be fair though, it was hella funny to see Hyakuzawa lose to Shoyo. Best face ever.

It meant we would get to face Yuuji-kun the next day. I would finally get to play against another one of my boys.

Wait, wasn't Shoyo originally introduced to him when he tried to flirt with Kiyoko? Didn't that mean my boy was bisexual? Well now I feel like a piece of shit, just assuming Yuuji-kun only fell for men.

"Matsuo!" Yuuji came out of nowhere to glomp me, "Congratulations on winning your matches!"

Ah, sweet Yuuji, always so happy. I wished he could keep smiling forever. But something like that just wasn't possible.

"Thanks!" I chirped, "You won too right? That means we get to play against each other!"

Yuuji cheerily nodded. "Yep! But we still have a few weeks before that happens so I was wondering…"

Why did he turn so shy all of a sudden? That didn't make sense for him. Yuuji wasn't the shy type.

"Yeah, what's up?" I wondered curiously.

Yuuji rubbed his hands together in a nervous tick. "Well.. maybe you would want to go on a da-"

He was quite rudely cut off by an all too happy Oikawa. "Matsu-chan, congrats on winning your matches!"

Why did he have to cut in then? It made me hella curious as to what Yuuji was going to ask me! From the look on his face Oikawa knew what Yuuji was going to ask and wasn't happy with it, at all. Yuuji looked equally frustrated at the unwanted interference.

I was just confused.

"Thanks, so I take it you won too?" What was I asking? Of course he won. Oikawa didn't just lose.

"Yep!" He beamed proudly, "Don't lose your next few matches okay Matsu-chan? I want to fight you again."

Yuuji's arms tore me from Oikawa's grip. "Do you mind? We were talking." Yuuji growled.

I don't think I had ever seen Yuuji look so aggressive before, his current look matching with his reputation around the volleyball circle.

Oikawa met him with a growl of his own. "What? Can't a guy even congratulate his friend?"

Was this another thing that was blatantly obvious from the outside that I just didn't get?

Probably.

Oh well, if it was important then they would tell me. They always did.

I pushed myself out of Yuuji's grip. "Right, I have no clue what's going on but please don't fight. There's no reason to."

Fortunately they listened to me, a miracle in and of itself. Oh well, I wasn't going to complain.

"At any rate, I need to get back to the bus. Daichi-san is far scarier than anything else on the planet so…" I trailed off, already moving towards the exit.

I wasn't interested in whatever drama they had together, no sir.

So I took that opportunity and bolted to my team, maybe realising they were romantically interested in me had made my relationship with them a bit strained.

Eh, I'd fix it later. First I had to have a meeting with the team.

 **Outside POV**

Matsuo had run off to his team, seemingly in a hurry. But neither Terushima or Oikawa were fools, they knew better.

"Say, you don't think he's finally realised?" Terushima asked his elder, contemplatively looking at the spot his crush once stood.

Oikawa spared him a glance. "Probably," He then laughed, "for someone who's known for being observant he does miss the most obvious of things."

He got a wry smile in return. "True, but that means the competition has really started."

"Who will be the one to win Matsuo's heart?"

Oikawa and Terushima went on their phones, entering their own private chat, the one Matsuo wasn't in.

 _PiercedTeru: Wiiwhooo wiiiwhooo_

 _Prettykawa: Listen up everybody!_

 _GuessyTendou: Huh, what?_

 _CatKuroo: What?_

 _BokuAce: What's going on?_

 _AngelAka: This is about Matsuo isn't it?_

 _ScalySugu: Who else? Has he realised?_

 _PiercedTeru: Yep, Matsuo has finally realised we're actually interested in him_

 _Prettykawa: Took him long enough if you ask me, but you all know what this means_

 _ScalySugu: Yeah, of course_

 _BokuAce: It's every man for himself now_

 _CatKuroo: The battle for Matsu-chan's affections has finally begun_


	35. Chapter 35

I'd have to be an idiot not to notice. Did they seriously think I wouldn't?

Every time I went into our group chat they did their hardest to act normal but I could sense the tension. And, because I was yet again on training camp with Nekoma and Fukurodani, I was able to see the actual tension. Not just between Kuroo and Bokuto, but also between Bokuto and Akaashi.

Normally I would be taking massive advantage of that but I couldn't shake the thought that something was wrong, that something had changed.

And I didn't like it one bit.

It was just a shame I couldn't get all of them together at once, since, you know, they all lived quite a distance from me.

So I took my thoughts to the chat.

 _KingMatsu: Okay, I want answers_

 _GuessyTendou: ? About what?_

 _KingMatsu: I don't know what's gotten into all of you but cut it out_

 _ScalySugu: I'm confused_

 _KingMatsu: So am I_

 _KingMatsu: Why are you all so tense around each other?_

 _CatKuroo: …_

 _BokuAce: Well…_

 _PiercedTeru: Wow really Matsuo?_

 _KingMatsu: What?_

 _Prettykawa: How come you missed our enormous crushes but notice this immediately?_

 _KingMatsu: Shut it_

 _KingMatsu: Wait, that's what this is about isn't it?_

 _AngelAka: You could say that, we're all well aware that only one of us can end up with you_

 _KingMatsu: So you decided to fight for it?_

 _GuessyTendou: We're not going to throw any punches_

 _ScalySugu: Though with your very late realisation we all know that the stakes have heightened_

 _KingMatsu: And that's why you all suddenly don't get along anymore?_

 _CatKuroo: You sound upset_

 _BokuAce: Very upset_

 _KingMatsu: Because I fucking am?_

 _PiercedTeru: Language_

 _KingMatsu: Japanese_

 _PiercedTeru: … you little shit_

 _KingMatsu: It's almost like you all only hang around me because of your crushes_

 _Prettykawa: NO_

 _Prettykawa: I can't talk for the others but I am not just staying friends with you for that!_

 _GuessyTendou: For once I agree with the pretty setter, you're my little kouhai far before you're my crush!_

 _CatKuroo: You fascinated me before you broke into my heart like you owned the place_

 _PiercedTeru: You helped me out in a way no one has done before, you saved my life of course I'm going to stay with you_

 _ScalySugu: Same, you saved me when everyone else had given up on me, there's no way I can repay that by leaving you_

 _BokuAce: You don't care what I act like, you don't care about who I am, there's no way I can leave someone that sees me as a person_

 _AngelAka: You don't have expectations for anyone, you just want to be their friend and if that means roasting the shit out of people around you then so be it, none of us are leaving you_

 _KingMatsu: You're going to make me cry_

I hadn't meant for the conversation to turn so heartfelt, but I needed to hear that. They wouldn't leave me even if I didn't choose them. That meant they were better than so many guys from my previous life, but that was probably because they were fictional. Then again so was I.

But that existential crisis could wait until a later date.

I fell for my friends all over again. They made me fall in love all over again, something I had absolutely not expected. Hell, I didn't even think I was in love with any of them, let alone with all of them!

Not that I was going to complain…

How dare they be so sexy and hot, and attractive, and adorable and those sexy sexy abs and those thick thighs and them biceps and yum…

"Daichi-san! Matsuo is drooling again!"

"Huh what! No I'm not!" I quickly retaliated to Tanaka, how dare he rat me out like that!

Daichi gave me a long suffering look. "Matsuo, try to control your gay."

"No promises," I grumbled.

The team had gathered in the Sendai city gym for the next match, against my boy Yuuji. Ah, my favorite punk, kinda, boy. I mean, let's be honest here. Yuuji isn't a punk, not by a long mile. He's a giant and adorable dork.

I continued my grumbling even as we walked on the court. On the other side Yuuji gave me an encouraging smile, knowing what I was thinking about. I returned his smile with one of my own, it was useless to think about during a match. I would do my best to completely break Johzenji apart in order for Karasuno to advance.

Because when it came to the games, there would be no mercy. I didn't hold back against anyone, no matter who they were. That included my suitors.

The match began with me on the 'bench', I say it like that because we actually didn't get to sit on a bench. Which is total bullshit by the way. But I digress, I got to stand around and figure people's habits out, fun.

That sounded really sarcastic but I did enjoy my observational abilities. The fact that I could tell what people would do in advance was the best thing ever. I had even improved my observational abilities to a certain point where I was able to do something else, something I was only going to use in like either the Seijo or Shiratorizawa match.

Because, to be frank, Johzenji wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth it to reveal your hand so soon in the game.

But just because I didn't consider Johzenji worthy of my ace didn't mean I couldn't appreciate the team itself. I mean, they were just the most fun people to watch. Utter bitch to play against though. But they were just so pure! The entire team was made up out of Yuuji's and Hinata's, how can you not love that!

Although… the less to be said about the match the better… It wasn't exactly difficult for us…

Not that they were bad! Not at all, it's just, we were a bad matchup for them. Usually Johzenji faced teams that were more serious and easily flustered. Most teams only getting overwhelmed by the energy Johzenji possesed. But not Karasuno, we were a chaos team ourselves and while that may not show during matches it sure as hell did during practice where we tended to go absolutely wild.

So many ducks…

Ahem! Focus, I could dwell on my traumas later.

I wildly shook my head, trying my hardest to forget about the feathery demons and attracted the attention of everyone around me.

"Matsuo? What's wrong?" Nishinoya questioned, jumping to walk next to me.

We had just about returned to the Karasuno gym and were gathering for a meeting about the match against Wakunan.

Internally I debated whether or not I should share my struggle with the ducks, everyone had experienced the same horror after a prank gone wrong.

Briefly I considered that none of us really wanted to deal with that suffering ever again, that I really didn't need to be bringing up past events.

Then I remembered that I was a huge shit and looked up at my team.

"Ducks."

The effect was instantaneous, the third years turned completely blank, trying their hardest to hold back any sort of reaction. The second years and the more vocal first years just let out screams of fear with Tsukishima just shivering in horror from remembering.

Ah, how I loved creating chaos.


	36. Chapter 36

How many of you guys saw the Daichi is dead meme? Because after seeing the guy so unmoving on the field I understood where it came from. He had even lost a few teeth! Tanaka hit hard apparently. I almost had to fight Ukai to let Ennoshita on the field instead of me.

I was not taking that spotlight from him! If you wanted me to take the field then switch me out with Tanaka, no one else. Luckily that didn't happen, Ennoshita became the field captain as he was the only one that could fill in that role.

Well technically I could as well but this was a pretty crucial point of canon.

I can proudly say that I completely zoned out for the entirety of the Wakunan game, so much that I actually got startled when the whistle sounded. Indicating the end of the match. We had won, of course.

Tanaka nearly burst out in tears when he saw that Daichi was completely unharmed and well enough to play against Seijo.

"How are you so sure that we're playing against Seijo though?" Shoyo asked me, "they're playing against Datekou you know."

I hummed. "Well, this isn't an educated guess but my gut tells me we'll be facing them. And this time we'll win."

My raw determination radiated through the room and infected the entire team. We all felt the same of course, we all wanted our revenge. We wanted to win.

But first we would get to see the adidas setter from Datekou fuck up numerous times as he too was an idiot. Somehow, all the idiots in Haikyuu were just absolutely lovable. They were just far too cute for their tall builds.

What was that guy's name again? Kogane something. I didn't remember. I'd just call him adidas guy.

Because we wanted to be well prepared for our next match we decided to watch the Datekou vs Seijo match. Really, I just wanted to see what kind of differences I could find about our rival team.

Because this time I wanted to make sure, I wanted to make damn sure that we would win. Actually, now that I thought about it, I should probably take a look at Shiratorizawa. I saw one match of them and even then I didn't pay too much attention to the details. A mistake on my part.

"I'm going to take a look at the Shiratorizawa match, see you guys soon." I informed the team and nearly sprinted to the other court.

I wouldn't get the chance to observe them in depth, seeing as it was the second set and that Shiratorizawa was already in the twenties. Oh well, something was better than nothing.

I'd take any advantage I could get. Calmly I watched the rest of the match, not surprised in the slightest that they won. I pointedly ignored Tendou's frantic waving at me and walked back to my team. As expected, Seijo had won. Which left us all preparing for our rematch against the powerhouse.

The mood was grim and I found myself feeling the same. Somehow I couldn't find myself to really look forward to the match. Was it because I had failed to change the previous result? Or was it because I knew it would be Oikawa's last match in high school? Probably the latter. Because let's face it, I did feel kinda bad for the guy. He tried so fucking hard, every time, to go to nationals but he would never get there.

I shook my head and sighed deeply. There was no time to dwell on that, that match would go exactly how I wanted it to. The reason for that was simple. I would control every player on that field and create the openings Karasuno needed.

But before that I had to reevaluate Seijo's abilities. I needed maybe one set for that, at the very most.

The teams met on the court and said our thanks for the match thing and the starting line up got ready. I had very clearly asked Ukai to let me observe the first set, after that I was free for him to use. There were just a few things I needed to make sure before I could put my strategy in action.

The first serve went to Seijo, meaning that Oikawa would sent us his best shot. Daichi received the ball which was sent up a bit too high, Kindaichi and Shoyo had a bit of a shove battle which ended in Kindaichi's victory. Kageyama managed to get the ball back up, letting Nishinoya set the ball and allowing Asahi to score the first point in the match.

Kageyama took the first serve on Karasuno's part and played the ball out.

"Fail…" I murmured softly. I had honestly expected better from him, why did the first part of this match have to go the exact same way as in canon. Oh well, if the first set went exactly as in canon then I didn't really mind. Especially considering that we won that one. Maybe I could manage it to have us win without playing the third set… highly unlikely.

But, as I had predicted, the first set went to Karasuno. And something that was even more pleasing to me was Kyoutani, the guy that ripped Seijo's rhythm apart. My strategies would definitely work, but it would take a while. No matter, I could be patient.

"Hey guys, you got a minute?" I beckoned to my teammates and explained what I wanted to do.

This wouldn't normally work on a team as composed as Seijo however, Kyoutani was now part of the team. Meaning that they had to rake up points as fast as possible before we managed to figure Kyoutani out. They were likely highly aware of my abilities, I knew Oikawa would be. Which was the exact reason their spikers would be far more offensive.

It took a little while for Karasuno to really be able to set my strategy afloat, it was easier to do so when I entered the fray. The score was 10-6 for Seijo, which definitely wasn't ideal but I was willing to sacrifice the second set in order to make sure my idea worked.

I gave Oikawa a smirk and chuckled lowly to myself. I hadn't read the manga in my previous life but I had seen a few screenshots from the manga on apps like Pinterest. One of those screenshots had impacted me, it had really shown me just what a genius Kenma was. Yes, I had taken a page from his book of strategies, even though he hadn't used it quite yet.

No matter, Seijo would fall under my hands soon enough.

 **Anybody able to guess what Matsuo's going to do? Cause Imma be honest, that strategy was brilliant.**


	37. Chapter 37

My strategy was fairly simple. Make Seijo so focused on attacking that they forget the most simple part of the sport, receiving. Normally this would never work on a team as composed as Seijo however, Kyoutani was now a part of the equation. Which completely overthrew their usual rhythm. Making my plan plausible.

How fun.

When the ball finally hit the ground I was switched with Tanaka, playing for the first time that day. There was no need for me to say anything to my teammates because they all knew, they knew and were doing their best to make my strategy work.

Now, something like this, copying a different team's strategy, should be impossible. Karasuno didn't have that much defensive ability. But we could do it, because we were Karasuno. The most volatile team in Miyagi, perhaps Japan. If anyone could copy a playing style it was us.

We could and would do it.

True to my words my strategy eventually worked. It took a while but that was understandable. The previous 5 rallies each took over thirty seconds, and if you weren't that well versed in volleyball then just know that that was a long time for a ball to be in play.

To add on the stress, it was Karasuno who eventually took all those rallies, riling our opponents up even further.

Finally, when Kageyama set the ball up to me, did my idea work. I spiked the ball precisely between Kyoutani and Hanamaki. Both went to attack, leaving no one left to receive. The ball bounced harmlessly off of the ground.

The entirety of Seijo looked stunned at the spot the ball had fallen, unable to believe what had happened.

I just laughed, euphoria spreading as my plan fell together perfectly. My laughter also informed Oikawa that I was the reason for such a blunder.

I smiled innocently at one of my suitors, he just glared at me. Reminding me just how competitive Oikawa really was. Which suited me perfectly, I would take advantage of that competitiveness and smash it to pieces. This victory would go to Karasuno. And that was that.

 ***Oikawa POV***

It had taken him far too long. Far, far too long to realise. Matsu-chan was utterly terrifying. The signs had been there before and subconsciously Oikawa knew, but it never truly set in before then. His Matsu-chan, a term that the others in the harem would disagree with, was far more intelligent than he could comprehend.

For the first time in forever Oikawa felt comprehensive, he felt afraid of the boy he had fallen for. It wasn't like Matsu-chan lacked the motivation either. He was fully invested in the sport he played, he wanted to win. A sentiment Oikawa shared. However, there was just something different about how Matsu-chan played. He was hungry for victory, only set his sights on that single thing.

This was lacking the last time they played, back then Matsu-chan did his best but something was lacking. Oikawa now understood what, Matsu-chan was willing to lose matches if it meant he could get a better understanding of his opponents. Matsu-chan knew, during the Inter-High, that his team didn't have the ability to defeat Oikawa's team, let alone Shiratorizawa. He knew and devised a way to defeat Seijo the next time around, during their current match. He likely also already had a plan that could defeat Shiratorizawa.

Oikawa didn't know if he considered that terrifying or attractive.

Oikawa then considered the very likely fact that Matsu-chan could take over the world if he wanted to. Not that he would mind, Oikawa would try to pursue his teammates to help out…

It was a good thing Matsu-chan had no desire to do so or else the world wouldn't stay the way he knew it. Though he didn't necessarily mind worshipping a giant Matsu-chan statue…

He could actually get behind that.

"Matsu-chan," he asked his crush, "have you ever considered taking over the world?"

Matsu-chan looked him dead in the eye. "Only every single day, the plans are already in action. Prepare to worship me as your one and only god."

Oikawa nodded solemnly. "I'm more than prepared."

There was a silence between them for a few seconds before they both burst out in laughter

Unfortunately for them both, or more for Oikawa really, they were still in a match and Iwa-chan didn't like when he got distracted.

"Focus Shittykawa!" His best friend hit him over the head.

"That hurts Iwa-chan!" Oikawa shamelessly complained. "Can't you be more gentle?"

Oikawa was able to catch Matsu-chan chuckling at his expense but couldn't find it in himself to be salty. Matsu-chan really did have a nice laugh.

Oikawa chuckled lowly to himself. "I've fallen badly…"

 **Back to normal**

Oikawa had said something to himself but I wasn't quite able to catch it. Oh well, not like he could do anything to defeat my plans.

It wasn't like me to get all distracted during a match, I needed to remedy that.

I absently wondered why Oikawa had said that bit about world domination but shrugged it off, it didn't really matter to me.

For now, I had a match to win.

The rest of the set went quite similar to canon, though on my own part something was quite different. Oikawa did still fall when he set that ball to Iwaizumi and he did run back to the court but I could see it. I could see that his knee buckled several times, his bad knee at that.

That was bad, really bad.

I didn't even pay attention to how Shoyo scored the final point, nor when we went to greet the people in the stands. Oikawa was limping, and I hadn't seen him do that since he got the bloody brace. Did this happen in canon? I sure as hell hope it didn't.

He'd better be okay.

He wouldn't die from something like that but his knee was unpredictable. It could halt his volleyball career forever.

And let's be honest here, if Oikawa can't play volleyball anymore, then he might as well be dead.

 **Seriously debting if I should turn this into some angsty shit... poor Oikawa, hopefully he's okay.**


	38. Chapter 38

The moment Ukai let us go for a few minutes, which really was for any last moment toilet breaks but hush, I sprinted to the hallway where I knew Oikawa would be talking to Ushijima.

I arrived just as their conversation ended.

"So you'd better remember this worthless pride of mine!"

They never really showed what happened after that in the anime but the way that Oikawa stalked past Ushijima sent shivers down my spine. How dare he be hot even when he's angry!

Ahem!

I noticed that he was still limping, though it had been largely reduced. That likely meant that it wasn't anything serious.

"Oikawa-san?" I called out, letting him know I was there.

I still managed to scare him judging from the way he jumped.

"Matsu-chan~ don't do that." He whined, turning into his typical fake self.

I scowled and kicked him on his good leg.

"What the hell Matsu-chan?"

"Don't try that bullshit on me now." I growled. "You know just as well as I do that I can see through that mask of yours so drop it."

Instantly Oikawa sobered up. "What are you doing here?"

There it was, the real Oikawa.

"You're limping." I stated, noticing Oikawa flinch the slightest bit. "I just wanted to know if you were okay."

Something flashed through Oikawa's eyes. "Ah that, I'll be fine don't worry."

Why did that sound fake? Oikawa's knee would be perfectly fine, but there was something else that bothered him.

"Will you?" Was what I decided to ask. "And don't give me that half-assed 'fine', I will know if something's wrong."

Oikawa stayed silent, just observing me. After some time he sighed deeply and said something that will stay with me forever.

"Since when do you care?"

What. The. Hell. Was. That. Supposed. To. Mean?

"What?" I whispered. Why would he say something like that?

Did he think I didn't care about him.

Once again Oikawa said nothing. In fact, he turned around to _leave_.

No. Oh hell to the fuck no. He was not going to leave with that. I wouldn't stand for it.

I jumped on Oikawa, tackling him into the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you!" I screamed, tears already flowing.

"What do you mean with that? Tell me!"

I was pissed, how dare he try to leave with that. It would weigh on my mind for so long!

"Exactly what you think it means!" Oikawa snarled back, trying to push me off of him. "Since when have you ever cared about me! When have you ever not used me for your own benefit!"

Excuse me?!

"Huh?! Are you stupid?! Why the hell would I use you!" I screamed, this time with confusion leaning my voice. What was that supposed to mean?

"Because that's what everyone does!" He yelled, tears starting to come from his eyes as well. "Everyone uses me and uses me until they don't need me anymore!"

Pardon?

"What does that even mean? Who has done that? Who told you that?" Or, was it possible that?

"No one did!" Oikawa told me. "It's obvious when you look at it! Even Iwa-chan will one day leave me." He sobbed out.

Now that calmed me down. This was not something that had suddenly appeared, this had been building up inside him for a very long time. And I hadn't noticed.

I hadn't noticed that one of my best friends had been suffering. That hurt, a lot. I was supposed to notice these things but…

"Hey." I began, trying to get Oikawa's attention again.

He hid himself in his arms, trying to keep me from seeing his face.

"Tooru," I called him by his first name, something I hadn't done before, "please listen to me."

That caught his attention. Oikawa removed his head from his arms.

"I don't know what made you think that but you need to know that I do care about you. You are one of my best friends, a pillar that's always been there for me. Words can't describe how much I care about you." I took a shaky breath. "Please don't ever think that I don't care, that Iwaizumi-san doesn't care. If we didn't, we wouldn't still be hanging around you. I..I can't imagine a world without you."

And that was the truth. I had give up on the girl I was before and fully embraced being Hinata Matsuo and he wasn't the same without Oikawa. His life would be so drastically different. It was hard to imagine a life without him.

I couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

"Matsuo…" Oikawa was stunned by my words. "Do… do you mean that?"

I let out a shaky laugh, tears still fresh on my cheeks. "Of course I do. You mean more to me than words can express."

"When did you become so wise?" Oikawa teased me, returning to his usual self.

I sniffed dramatically. "Whatever do you mean? I've always been like this."

I got off of Oikawa and stood back up, dusting off by clothes. That was when Oikawa hugged me from behind.

"Thank you." The amount of sincerity that was in his voice shocked me. Oikawa was rarely completely honest, with himself or with others. So I felt rather honoured that he was so open with me.

"I know how I can get." Oikawa continued on. "Thanks for being there."

I smiled softly, a rather warm feeling spreading in my chest. "No problem, what are friends for?"

Oikawa chuckled. "Yeah, we need to leave though. Your team might think I've stolen you away."

At that I let out a laugh of my own. The thought of Daich and the rest of the team terrorising Aoba Johsai because they thought Oikawa took me was amusing.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow you've got the finals though?" Oikawa asked, one eyebrow raised.

"And you're telling me you're not going to watch?"

Oikawa let go of me and began walking off. "True, oh and one more thing. "He stopped in his tracks and smiled at me. "You can keep calling me Tooru you know."

 **Beep boop, question time! After this story ends I've got a few more ideas but I wanted your opinions. I can make another Haikyuu self insert story, a self insert as Kageyama or one in which one of my OC's is Shoyo's older, college, brother. Or I can go into a different anime, Ouran Highschool Host Club and write a fic about that. Let me know what you think!**


	39. Chapter 39

I was fairly certain that I was blushing the entire way home. I could call Oikawa by his first name, in fact, he had pursued me into letting him record me say it. The temptation to do so while moaning was huge but I refrained from doing it, Oikawa's reaction would be hilarious but who knows what he might have used it for.

That was also why I wasn't surprised that Oikawa had posted the recording into the group chat. To varying reactions…

 _PiercedTeru: So someone else finally gets called by their first name, congrats!_

 _CatKuroo: What the fuck is this_

 _GuessyTendou: I don't accept this!_

 _Prettykawa: Jealous?_

 _ScalySugu: When did this happen?_

 _BokuAce: No fair! I want Matsu-chan to call me by my first name too!_

 _AngelAka: Seriously, when did this happen?_

 _KingMatsu: We had a heart to heart and I called him Tooru by accident_

 _Prettykawa: It was the best thing ever_

 _PiercedTeru: Huh, mine was far less dramatic_

 _ScalySugu: What happened with you then?_

 _PiercedTeru: I asked him to call me by my first name since I did the same to him_

 _CatKuroo: ...That's it?_

 _KingMatsu: That's it_

 _GuessyTendou: But, but! You never listened to me when I asked!_

 _KingMatsu: Old men deserve respect don't they?_

 _CatKuroo: Excuse me, did you just call me old?_

 _KingMatsu: Oh! I'm sorry Akaashi-san! I shouldn't call you old_

 _AngelAka: So happy you acknowledge me to be the age I am_

 _KingMatsu: That means I should probably call you by your first name too right?_

 _AngelAka: If you want to_

 _BokuAce: What! Matsu-chan, that's unfair!_

 _CatKuroo: That excuse doesn't even work though! Prettykawa is older than I am!_

 _ScalySugu: Do I want to know how you know that?_

 _PiercedTeru: Probably not_

 _KingMatsu: Okay, how about this. I call all of you by your first names_

 _GuessyTendou: Yes please!_

 _Prettykawa: I guess that's cool_

 _CatKuroo: Yay! Thanks Matsu-chan!_

 _BokuAce: I am overjoyed!_

 _ScalySugu: It's fine if you don't want to you know_

 _AngelAka: I'm surprised you can even spell that word Bokuto-san_

Ah, how I loved my friends. But I guess I had worked myself into that one. I couldn't not have expected for Oikawa to start bragging, he was just the type to do so.

That said, I will admit to being nervous. The next day I would be playing against Tendou, for the first time in years.

That was a pretty valid reason for being nervous, but I was also excited. I mean, this was Tendou! The dude's awesome and immensely fun to play with!

I did decide to be a good teammate though and informed my team of any and all weaknesses I was able to find in such a short period of time. Which wasn't a lot. But something's better than nothing. Not to mention that I wanted to test something else out, something that only I could do. I had several strategies already planned out for teams I might be facing in the future.

I closed my eyes and flopped down on my bed. "Ahh, what to do, what to do…"

Oh yeah, that's right. Shoyo had a crush, I almost forgot about that…

"Shoyo…" I started, shit eating grin already on my face, "you never answered me you know."

"Huh, answered what?" Shoyo asked from beside me, tilting his head in confusion.

"On who you have a crush."

Immediately Shoyo turned completely red. "W-Why do you want to know that?" He yelled.

He never was good at controlling his voice. That should seriously be fixed.

But I wanted my answer. I needed to know what to ship! KageHina or KenHina! This was important!

"Because I'm your brother and I need to know if someone needs to be threatened." I deadpanned.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that if it's Kenma then all is well," I nodded like a sage, "but if you're crushing on Kageyama then someone might need to die."

Shoyo looked even more confused than before.

"Basically I consider Kageyama to be more threatening to you than Kenma. But if you do like him then that's that. I'm not going to get in the way of your affections, as long as I still get hugs." I added as an afterthought.

That made my brother laugh again. "Yeah! If you want I'll give you all the hugs!"

Aww, I really did love him. Best brother ever!

"But you still haven't answered my question." I sobered up.

Shoyo began mumbling and I was only able to catch it because I was listening for it.

So he liked him huh… interesting. Time to get the ship together. Ahahahahaha!

"It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay-"

Whothehelliscallingatthistime?

I dove out of the room with my phone in hand, while it wasn't a secret that I was openly gay it was still rather embarrassing when I had a ringtone like that. Maybe I should change it…

Nevertheless I picked up, the completely unknown number like an idiot. "Hinata Matsuo?"

"Yes! Finally!" I heard someone exclaim in victory, in the background there were several girly voices screaming. Was this a prank call?

"Uhh, who's this?" I wondered, did I know this person?

"Miya Atsumu! You know, we met on the beach!"

Why the hell was he calling me?

"Yes I do remember that fake-Osamu-san, how did you get my number and why are you calling me?"

Yes I called him fake-Osamu solely for the purpose of pissing him off. Moving on…

"How I got your number doesn't really matter right now!" Why was he so panicked. "Just please explain to your crazy ass fans that 'samu and I aren't in your harem!"

Wait what?

My fans thought that the Miya twins were part of my harem? Where did they get that idea?

I sat down in the chair in front of the sole computer in the house and typed in my name and the twins' names. Sure enough, there were a few links that claimed we were in a secret relationship kept even from the other guys in my harem.

"Uh, I honestly don't know how to do that." I sweatdropped at some of the ridiculous rumours surrounding me. People were crazy!

I grabbed my second, reserver phone for occasions just like that and texted Kuroo, asking him to look further into my 'scandal' with the twins. He sent me an emoji salute back.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked Atsumu, did he seriously expect for me to be able to hold back my fangirls? Don't ask for the impossible.

"I don't know! They're your fans!" He really sounded panicked, just what was happening over there.

"Right," I sighed, "fake-Osamu-san, is the real Osamu-san there?"

"Yeah, he is. And don't call me that!"

"Can I speak with him?" I completely ignored him.

Atsumu didn't say anything in return but I heard the harsh treatment the phone got as it was thrown across the room, into someone else's hands.

"Hello Osamu-san?" I asked just incase someone else had grabbed the phone.

"Yes that's me, can you stop these people?!" He sounded just as frantic as his brother.

I sighed. "I would if I could and if I understood what's even happening there."

"Your fans decided that 'tsumu and I were part of your harem once word got out that we were both gay and they won't stop bothering us!"

Ohohoho? They were gay? Now this opened up a window of opportunity.

"Osamu-san, can you put me on speaker? I'd like to speak to my fans."

I heard Osamu asking for silence and almost immediately the room fell quiet.

"You're on speaker." Osamu informed me and I set my master plan, that would undoubtedly bite me in the ass later, in action.

"Right, hello ladies. Hinata Matsuo here, I heard that you were bothering these two a bit and I'd like for you to stop. They've done nothing wrong and deserve to live their lives as normal so please leave them be." I smirked, which you could hear over the phone. "Don't worry though, they are part of my harem and everyone else is well aware of it."

And with that I hung up and immediately burst out in laughter.

This was a bad, bad idea but I could honestly say that I didn't care. Maybe the Miya twins would be part of my harem, I certainly wanted them to be.

 **So I've created a poll, about my next story options. You can put in your answers there instead of the reviews, might be more practical.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I've published a new story! Kageyama has been replaced by my lovely OC who's suffering from social anxiety. The pairing will probably be OiKage, TsukiKage or IwaKage. Maybe another one.**

Perhaps I was being too paranoid, there was no way the twins would come all the way to Miyagi just to kick my ass. Right?

"Matsu-cha-"

"I'm really, really sorry!" I jumped from the noise and protected my face with my arms.

Turns out it was just Tendou.

"Why are you all jumpy?" He wondered. "Did you do something without telling me again?"

"Something like that…" I murmured. "I may or may not have announced that the Miya twins are part of the harem…"

Tendou blinked twice before he fell over with laughter. "You did what! Oh my god that's awesome!"

Glad to know he was enjoying it…

"Thanks, but because of that I'm rather paranoid at the moment. Which really doesn't help considering that I have to play against you in a few minutes!

Tendou snorted. "I doubt that they would come to Miyagi just for some petty revenge. I've actually played against them last year, when they were still first years, they're good. But your escape skills are better."

Aww, he's so sweet.

"Thanks Satori-senpai." I chirped happily and skipped off to meet with my teammates, pretending not to notice how Tendou fell on his knees when I called him by his first name.

"Matsuo, you're late." Suga scolded me. "Don't tell me that Shiratorizawa guy did something to you?"

I stiffened a laugh. "Nah, if anything I did something to him."

Just thinking about Tendou's odd pose on the floor made me forget all of my nerves.

Not to mention that I was perfectly prepared for Shiratorizawa, I had even mentioned to the team that it would be okay to lose the first set in order to get a better feel of them, not that we should try to lose the set, oh no, but keep our eyes open and stay on the plan.

That was the most important thing about the match today.

Karasuno gathered around and we entered the gym, where we were immediately overwhelmed by Shiratorizawa's cheer squad. How dare they be good!

"Matsu-chan!" Was called from the stands, almost scaring me out of my skin.

I looked to the origin of the sound and found my entire harem, all of them, standing there.

"We're here to cheer for you!" Bokuto yelled, his voice having been the one that alerted me to their presence in the first place.

He did have a very loud voice.

"Don't lose to creepy-eyes okay?" Daisho called, making my chest swell in happiness.

I freaking loved these guys. Even if they attracted the entire gym's attention.

I was just happy that they took the time to cheer for me… I'd have to do the same to the guys in Tokyo.

It was only fair.

I smiled at them, signalling my happiness at their appearance.

My friends were the best, even if they were involuntarily cheering against Tendou. That made me feel a little worse.

I scanned the surrounding area in the stands, seeing if I recognised anyone. To my surprise, and horror, there were two very distinct twins scanning the court before their eyes landed on me.

They actually came! Fuck, fuck, fuck, what do I do?

Kuroo noticed my blatant panic and looked for the source and saw the twins approach the edge of the stands with none to friendly looks. He, of course, knew exactly what was going on. Kuroo always got his hands on information first.

Which was why he decided to be a good friend and roped Bokuto into his plan. The two exchanged amused grins and approached the twins, fully aware that all the fujoshi were looking at them.

"Yo!" Kuroo greeted, tearing both the twin's eyes from me. "I don't think we've met before harem bros, the name's Kuroo Tetsurou."

"Bokuto Koutarou!" Bokuto yelled and pulled both of them in a hug, using his full power might I add.

Which meant the two couldn't get out of his grip, Kuroo's entire plan.

Atsumu looked more confused than his brother. "Huh, what? What's going on?"

"I'm Miya Osamu, this idiot's Atsumu. Nice to meet you." Osamu was a bit more composed but there was still some confusion visible.

He was just better at being composed.

Bokuto and Kuroo dragged them over to the rest of the group, where they were openly welcomed.

It was likely not what either what they had expected but it was surprisingly nice.

"So these two are the newbies?" Terushima asked, freely moving in their personal space.

"Newbies?"

"Yup!" Daisho chirped, an ever so slightly threatening smirk on his face. "You two are new to the harem after all."

Wow, did my friends just do that? Did they just save me from doom?

The group continued to chat, most of which I wasn't able to catch before the twins exchanged glances and looked at me.

"If you win," Osamu began, "we won't kick your ass. If you lose we will."

Ah, yeah that was quite clear. Understood.

"Guess that just mean I have to win doesn't it?" I yelled right back.

With that I returned my attention to the team, all of which had amused smiles on their faces.

"What?"

"Nothing." Suga snickered. "We just realised how close you guys really are."

I tilted my head in confusion, what was that supposed to mean.

Before the conversation could progress however, Ukai called for our attention.

"It's time to get ready. The line up's about to be announced." He explained.

We nodded and followed Daichi to our side of the field.

I let out a shaky breath, seems like I was a bit more nervous than I had thought.

This match was vital for the future, perhaps that was why my nerves were at an all time high.

I had to calm down, this match was important, yes, but the first thing I should do was make sure my strategy worked.

And that was something I was willing to no matter what.


	41. Chapter 41

The beginning ceremony was so completely extra as always, though I was kind of used to it. Seeing as I had participated in a final match before. Junior high just wasn't as popular and out blown like high school.

I call unfair but meh.

Anyway…

We lost the first set, I'll just say that outright. But at least I was able to plant the seeds of my plan in them. Ideally, my plan wouldn't need more than two sets to be set in action. Because if I could only use it in the last few sets meant that I wouldn't be able to use it normally.

I was also overly aware of Tendou's eyes on me, though I was not sure why he was so fixated on me. Not that it really mattered, I distracted him from the match so all was well for me.

Their coach wasn't as pleased with it as I was…

Tsukishima blocked Ushijima flawlessly, not only setting his brother aflame, but also Kuroo and Bokuto.

"I knew you could do it Tsukki!" Bokuto yelled happily next to a crying Kuroo.

"That's my boy! That's my disciple!"

"They sound like some proud fathers." I chuckled to myself, laughing outright when I saw Tsukishima's murderous expression.

He then turned his glare on me. What dude? It wasn't like I could help it that they decided to watch the match. They had their own thoughts. Respect that.

Anyway… the third set was yet again lost. Meaning that my plan needed a lot of time to really get into place, but once it did…

Perfection.

The score was irrelevant to me when everything fell into place.

The serve went to Leon and Nishinoya received it cleanly, that was when I already started moving, setting myself up for a jump.

Asahi, seeing what I was doing, followed my example and also jumped to spike, as did Daichi.

Now Shiratorizawa had three attackers to worry about. Kawanishi was their current middle blocker so there was no need to worry about Tendou's guess blocking.

There just was something a little bit different in my current jump. I was on the right, Asahi and Daichi were both on the left. Two attacks on one side was a little much righ? Normally yes, but that was all according to my plan.

Kawanishi moved to block me, because what sane setter would toss to the side with the most attackers? Kageyama that was who. He gave the ball to Asahi who spiked it down for Yamagata to receive it, but only barely.

Meaning that Shirabu would have to move to the side, it was unlikely that he would set the ball to his opposite side.

Which meant, that the ball would likely go to Ohira.

I signed the number 4 to the others and moved to a certain part of the field, creating a small gap in the field. One that Leon could see without a doubt.

But I knew that Nishinoya had seen it too. Meaning that he couldn't spike there without getting it caught. But Leon didn't know that.

I did.

You know, when you see a gap the natural reaction is to go for it and it's hard to really think when you're midair. Instinct is usually the one you go for.

The ball went exactly where I wanted it to. At the time and speed I wanted it to. And it was received by who I wanted it to.

Let me explain, all of my movements were carefully calculated to produce the best possible outcome for me.

Or more specifically, I made areas appear in which the spikers would spike letting them still be caught by my other teammates. Because if you saw one of your teammates create an opening in the field then isn't your immediate reaction to cover it up? Of course it was. That was what I was counting on.

Moreover, with the receive performed the way I wanted it to then so would the set up, right until the spike. This control lasted even on the opposite side of the field.

In other words, I could control the movements of the people in the match. This entire game was in my control and the players were nothing more than my simple puppets.

That was my plan.

It required far more than the simple observation I did before. This time I didn't only have to figure out their habits, I had to make sure they used those habits when I wanted them to. Hence the reason it took me over 4 sets to finally get down.

I was so going to have a headache the next day…

But I digress, my plan was working. It was leading us to victory, the most important thing to achieve here. Victory would be ours, no matter the cost.

My little game continued on without failure and eventually, the entirety of Karasuno figured out, either instinctively or by thinking, how to control our opponents as well. The thrill of power surged through all of us.

And after some time, Shiratorizawa realised it.

 **Shiratorizawa POV**

None of them were sure when it had first happened or more specifically, when it had all started. But they were all well aware of it by then.

Karasuno was manipulating their movements.

Every motion they made, every step they took, it was all because Karasuno wanted them to.

No, that was wrong. Tendou realised.

He took a good look at his first friend and crush. Matsuo. It was Matsuo who was behind it all.

Tendou's breath hitched in his throat when he saw Matsuo's expression. The entirety of Shiratorizawa froze.

Matsuo didn't seem to be as calm as he was before, when he had just subbed in. No, that was wrong. Matsuo was still completely calm, his face barely giving anything away.

But there was something else. Not on his expression, but in his eyes. Matsuo's eyes were alive with one single thing.

Hunger. Hunger for victory. Matsuo wanted to win more than anything.

For the first time since he could remember, Tendou felt afraid. Not only he, his team as well. Even the immovable Ushijima had a slight tremor in his hands as he moved. Those eyes were merciless. Those eyes wanted to do nothing more than tear them apart.

It was then that Tendou felt them, the invisible strings Matsuo had placed upon Shiratorizawa. Each and every one of them, even their stoic coach, had silver strings hanging from their limbs.

Those strings would pull up and down and the players would move.

And Tendou knew, he knew without a single doubt, that if he were to look up, the only thing he would see was Matsuo looking down at them, at him. Matsuo, holding all of their strings in his right hand whilst Tendou and his team would be dancing on his left. Like the marionettes Matsuo had turned them into.

Never before had Tendou felt so afraid of someone he knew. Of someone he loved.

For once in his life, Tendou didn't know what to do. Or more accurately.

If there even was anything to do.


	42. Chapter 42

Perhaps making that deal with Hinata Matsuo wasn't that good of an idea, Atsumu thought to himself as he looked at the small player.

The kid seemed to have complete control over the game and Atsumu knew from experience that that often led to victory.

If your opponents were panicked then it was always difficult to get back on track.

Matsuo seemed to be aware of this as well and used it to his full advantage.

It was brilliant, brilliant enough that Atsumu knew he would never think of it. Or more accurately, he could think of the idea but never be able to think of a plan that would get that in effect.

Atsumu wanted to play with him, he wanted to play against him. He wanted to see Hinata Matsuo in action himself.

He was amazed. And it had been a very long time since he had felt amazed at a play made in his favorite sport. He thought he had seen everything but that clearly wasn't the case.

It wasn't just Matsuo that was extraordinary, it was the team.

Their setter was the immediate other one that came to mind. Kageyama was his name? That kid was a setter that Atsumu knew would be able to keep up with him. Just the thought of another setter being on his level sent shivers down his spine. Kageyama was definitely a player he would keep his eyes on.

The next one of note was probably their number 11. The one who blocked the notorious Ushijima. The kid had come to life after that block and it showed in the entire performance of the team.

Their libero was one that was better than his own senpai. There weren't many liberos that were capable of receiving a spike like that so cleanly.

Their ace was a solid receiver and clearly spiked the hardest, the true qualities of an ace. Then again, Inarizaki's ace was nothing to sniff at either.

Their captain was the best receiver outside of the libero and it showed, if he wasn't there then there would be far more holes in their defense.

And last but not least, the other middle blocker. Matsuo's twin brother.

Initially, Atsumu had been excited. Maybe there was another pair of twins that were as talented as him and 'samu. But just from watching a bit it became painfully clear that that wasn't the case. Hinata Shoyo did not possess the talent his brother had. He was a bad middle blocker and the only thing of note with him was that quick. His receiving was below average, as were his serves. Frankly, it pissed him off.

He really couldn't stand people that were bad at the game.

Well, at least he raked up a good amount of points and not too many were lost on him. Not to forget his very obvious love for the sport, comparable to even Atsumu's. That was probably the only redeeming quality about him.

"This match is far more interesting than I thought." He mumbled, mostly to himself.

Osamu looked at his brother from the corner of his eye, it was typical for Atsumu to get excited whenever he saw a game. High school best setter wheeereeee?

Still though, for once Osamu could see where his brother was coming from. Karasuno was doing amazing against a team that everybody expected to win. They weren't rattled up at all. Nothing seemed to really faze them. It was almost like they were expecting every ball that they got.

No, they probably did. It was just his intuition that told him that, he had no real proof, but he just had this nagging feeling that Matsuo was behind it. The kid, an ironic statement considering he himself was only a year older, had this presence on the field. It was impossible to overlook him.

Osamu had never before been so overly aware of someone his age before. So aware of someone on the field, even when he wasn't watching.

Though he had to admit, if you didn't know it was Matsuo who was behind all this then you'd have a harder time even seeing it. That seemed to be his specialty, be invisible until he figured them out then he would come out to shine.

And from the looks of things, it was working out well for him.

 **Back to normal POV**

The match was going stellar, we had just taken the fourth set with a whopping 4 point difference. Now that was something to be proud of. I knew that my winning streak couldn't last forever.

We'd take advantage of it while we still could.

Anyway… Kageyama got too tired to toss properly, boo you suck, so Suga got subbed in. He got nervous for some reason which created an adorably funny moment with Kiyoko.

The other guys got jealous~

I almost laughed out loud.

But the fact remained that I would have to change my strategy a bit, Suga wasn't Kageyama after all. He wasn't on the same level, not that Suga was a bad setter, but he couldn't match Kageyama.

No matter, I had expected this to happen and had devised multiple ways to win with both Suga and Kageyama as the setter. Improvise and overcome as they say.

Victory shall be mine bitches! Shiratorizawa can try all they want but victory would be ours, I would make sure of that.

And, as it turns out, we did win. Just how I expected it too. Shoyo brilliantly smashed that last ball down and I could feel myself starting to laugh.

Finally, fucking finally, I had finished the goddamn anime and anything that came afterwards, in the future, was unknown to me. Yet, I couldn't help but feel excited.

Every opponent that would come our way, no matter what they might try, I would be there to stop them, I would be there to fight with my team. That was something I was more proud of than I could ever have imagined.

Karasuno was the team that would be winning the nationals. And I was there to make sure it happened.

To me, there was no greater honour than that.

 **And there we have it! The end of the anime episodes! Hard to believe that I've been writing this story for about 2 years now and I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon. Thanks for everyone that has stayed with me for the last years and I hope you keep enjoying Not What I Expected!**


	43. Chapter 43

**I'm so sorry this is late! Things happened, mainly school, and I just forgot that I hadn't updated yet! This is kind of rushed but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer, so please enjoy!**

The fact that the anime was over hadn't completely hit me yet, hell, the fact that we had won hadn't set in. It felt unreal to say the least.

Well, it was a good thing Tendou wasn't as invested in volleyball as I was. Otherwise I would just feel guilty as hell.

I still felt guilty but not as much as it could've been. There should be no shame in being happy at a victory. So I shook my head to clear those thoughts and smiled and laughed with the team at our incredible victory.

I was happy, for the first time in a long time I was genuinely happy that I had won a match. Being the great friend that I am, I decided to hold out my tongue to Tendou and give him the bird.

I was such a great friend.

After we got changed back into our training outfits and walked out of the dressing room I was glomped by both Bokuto and Terushima.

"Congratulations Matsuo!" They cheered rather loudly, no, extremely loudly.

One of my eardrums might have been busted from that…

Moving on.

I smiled, "Thanks! I still have trouble believing it."

"Trust me, so do I." Oikawa dryly told me from where he stood with the others. "I mean, really? I try to beat that guy for what, six years, and you manage to do it on your first try no problem? I call hacks."

That made me laugh and a wide, mischievous smile spread on my face.

"You should've gone to Karasuno."

And that was the story of how I had to run from Oikawa after playing the most exhausting match in my life. Fun!

Because let it be known, Ushijima actually told Oikawa that simple infamous line every time Seijo lost to Shiratorizawa.

And it was still absolutely hysterical to me.

On a side note, the twins, Miya not Shoyo and I, were no longer out for my blood. They had promised they would not kill me if I won the match. Which I did as you now know.

So I was safe from them at least…

Well kind of.

"Congratulations on winning." Atsumu smiled at me, his eyes closed. A telltale sign that it was fake. "But we would still like an explanation."

"About what?" I did not squeak that out, what are you talking about.

Osamu hit his twin over the head. "Why you made that claim. We all know that it's not true, so why?"

"Oh I know it's not true," I mumbled to myself, "kinda wish it was though…"

Apparently I wasn't as quiet as I had hoped because they had heard me. And now both of them spotted smirks that Kuroo would jealous off.

That did not bode well for me.

"So you want us to be in your little harem huh?" Atsumu said lowly, grabbing my chin and lifting my head up.

Osamu put his arms around my hips and hugged me from behind.

"Something like that can be arranged at any time." He whispered in my ear.

None of the others had ever been so bold with me before! I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react, did I go along with it or was I supposed to stay as the innocent little uke?

Because my personality told me that I could successfully pull of both. What was going to be my choice?

Before I had the chance to retort to either of them, I was pulled rather violently from their embrace by Daisho and Terushima.

Both had the scariest scowls on their faces and I was fairly certain they were growling at the foxy twins.

"And what exactly were you two doing?" Daisho asked a little bit too friendly.

Atsumu shrugged, still smiling. "Just having some fun. I'm sure that Matsuo-kun didn't mind, right?"

"I mean not really." I confessed rather honestly. "Being held like that by two hot as fuck guys is like a dream come true for my gay ass."

"Matsuo!" Terushima yelled annoyed, "Don't indulge them like that!"

I shrugged. "Why not? I kinda like them and besides, I'm pretty sure both of you would've enjoyed it too."

"Not the point!" Daisho pointed out, a mild blush on his face. "Dammit Matsuo-kun, stop avoiding the subject!"

I laughed, amused at the situation. "Don't be jealous just because they made their moves first. In fact, I'm pretty sure they're the only ones in the harem who've actually made a legit move on me."

With that Daisho's smirk made it's debut. "So what you're saying is that you wouldn't mind if I were to… you know?"

Oh, the implications of that sentence were more than enough to send my mind to the gutter.

Was it because I flirted with these guys a lot that they suddenly had the ability to be super smooth? That must be it, there was no other explanation.

"Not exactly…" I mumbled, blushing slightly.

I then brightened up. "Wait, does that mean you two don't really have a problem with being in my harem?"

Osamu shared a look with Atsumu. "Not really, we just wanted to know what kind of person you were before we were officially declared part of your harem."

Well that was just great! And I meant it this time! The twins agreed to be apart of my harem, they were the first guys that I actively recruited to be part of my little comedy sketch. It felt weird to say the least. Acknowledging my own harem that is.

Oh well, I had two new members and that's all that really mattered in the end. Damn, I had really accepted it hadn't I?

I beamed at the duo. "Well, I guess a welcome is in order!"

The other guys also weren't all that pleased when they found out about the twins' stunt. Not that I could blame them, I probably would've felt the same way had that been done to someone I loved.

But, after pointing out several facts that the others really hadn't ever made a move on me, they calmed down easily enough. I was still on quite the high from having won the match but calmed down myself when I spotted Tendou sitting on a bench in one of the halls. Alone.

It wasn't often that Tendou was alone, the guy was quite the extrovert after all, but when he was, he liked to think deeply.

Or he was sad.

And at that moment it was far more likely that he was sad.

So, with a carefully black expression I approached my first and best friend.

"Senpai," I greeted him idly, "want to talk about it or do you just want to sit here in silence?"


	44. Chapter 44

**Gonna be honest, I'm definitely not going to do the entire manga story. Just no, too much work and I'm pretty sure not every follower of mine has read the manga so there will be too many stories. So from now on it'll mostly be some random chapters focussing on one member of the harem at a time and then all the different endings. After this story's done I'll focus on my Kageyama self insert and maybe even make a OHSHC self insert.**

Tendou looked at me with no apparent emotion, but I knew better. Despite what he wanted others to believe, Tendou was devastated by the loss.

"You've really outdone yourself this time." He commented idly. "I don't think I've ever seen you so serious and so…"

He didn't finish his sentence, something that made me frown. What was I?

I shook my head, if he wanted to share he would. I wasn't going to force him to say anything he didn't want to.

I hummed in response and waited him to continue.

"You must be happy, having won against us for the first time." Tendou closed his eyes and leaned back on his hands. "You know that saying? You don't know what you have until you've lost it? I guess I just never really realised just how important volleyball has become to me."

Well this was new. I hadn't realised that Tendou had grown so attached to playing volleyball. After all, in canon, he said that he would stop playing in college so I just assumed that he didn't care for the sport itself. How did that change?

I looked at my first friend and nearly gasped. He was looking at me as well, eyes shining with some hidden mirth and a small smile adorning his lips. The setting sun perfectly showed me every angle of his face and illuminated the area around us.

His smile widened the slightest bit. "It was because of volleyball that I got to meet you."

Tendou grabbed my hand and put his forehead to mine.

"Thank you Matsuo. Thank you for getting me into volleyball, thank you for giving me friends, thank you for accepting me, thank you for giving me a future, thank you."

My brain was still processing what Tendou had said to me when I felt something on my lips. More specifically, another pair of lips. Even more specifically, Tendou's lips.

The shock and the feeling of Tendou's, surprisingly soft, lips rendered me unable to do anything.

After a few seconds Tendou pulled away and looked me in the eye.

He then muttered the words I had never thought he'd say so openly.

"I love you."

Despite knowing of it in advance, I was still shocked. I knew that he had a crush on me, but love? He loved me? Me?

What… What was I supposed to say here? Did I return his feelings? Did I even like him that way?!

For the first time in my new life, I was at a complete loss as to what to do.

Some sort of sound left my mouth, though it was definitely not a complete word.

Tendou laughed at me. "I don't think I've ever managed to make you at a loss of words."

He sobered up quickly enough though, that same peaceful smile playing at his lips. "Sorry if I went too far. But I really wanted to tell you that before any of the others did."

The others? What did they have to do with this?

"The others?"

Tendou shook his head. "Shittykawa was right, you really can be so oblivious."

I did not pout there, shut it.

"Since when do you call Tooru by that nickname?"

"Since Iwaizumi-kun oh so nicely introduced me to it." He explained.

Then sighed. "You're avoiding the subject."

Uhh, yeah, I guess I was.

"Not intentionally." I murmured, fully aware that I was blushing like mad. "But…"

I couldn't answer him. I couldn't answer Tendou's confession. And I felt horrible for it.

In my defense, never before, not even in my previous life, had I been confessed to. How was I supposed to handle this?!

Tendou looked down, the slightest hint of sadness in his eyes. "You don't-?"

"Wait no!" I interrupted him before he completed that sentence. "It's-I'm just, really really confused right now. And always actually. I don't know who I love. I can't figure it out. I know I do but… it's just too difficult for me. So… so, could you wait? Maybe?"

That very rushed and rather panicked explanation was enough for Tendou's eyes to regain some of their mirth.

So he smiled, a full one this time. "Yeah… that's fine."

He hugged my small figure tightly. "I'll wait for as long as I need to."

* * *

So that happened.

Luckily for me, none of the others had been present at the time and as such it stayed between the two of us.

What I had said however wasn't a lie. I had no idea who I had feelings for. My brain, the annoying cunt, told me so many different things. Some days it said that I liked Tendou, others Terushima, others Bokuto, and so on and so forth.

It was confusing to say the least.

During the entire ride back home I had my head in my arms as the team celebrated around me. Even during the time we spent in that restaurant, the food was good, just not good enough to break me out of my crisis.

The plan was that only Tendou and I new of the confession, that was the plan. But when you've got a borderline obsessive fanbase circled around your lovelife that just wasn't possible.

 _CatKuroo: Asdfghjkl_

 _CatKuroo: Tendou, fucking, Satori!_

 _GuessyTendou: What did I do?_

 _CatKuroo: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!_

 _CatKuroo shared a link_

Horror set in as I read the article Kuroo had send, someone had overheard our entire conversation and had posted it online. These things were supposed the be private!

 _Prettykawa: You've got five seconds to explain_

 _ScalySugu: Teru and I fended of the demon twins only for you to pull this shit?!_

 _FoxyTsumu: Rude, but right_

 _FoxySamu: Really? We join this shit only for you to already make your move?_

 _BokuAce: When did you two get in here?_

 _AngelAka: Matsuo asked for their numbers_

 _PiercedTeru: And like fools they gave them to him_

 _Prettykawa: You're all missing the point!_

 _CatKuroo: Tendou confessed to Matsuo and we're not going to do anything?!_

 _ScalySugu: Well he can't exactly take it back…_

 _AngelAka: And according to the article, that you sent, Matsuo didn't give an answer_

 _FoxyTsumu: So… there's still a chance for us?_

 _PiercedTeru: And us too_

 _GuessyTendou: Oi, he didn't turn me down so there's still hope for me~_

 _BokuAce: It's not game over for any of us!_

 _Prettykawa: May the odds be ever in your favour!_

 _FoxySamu: Really, a Hunger Games reference?_

 _Prettykawa: Shush_

 _KingMatsu: I honestly don't know what to say_

 _CatKuroo: Hey Matsu-chan~_

 _BokuAce: How you doin_

 _KingMatsu: Okay, I don't want to know_

 _KingMatsu: But everyone's okay with Osamu-san and fake-Osamu-san being in the chat?_

 _PiercedTeru: Yeah, it's fine_

 _AngelAka: I don't mind_

 _GuessyTendou: They're pretty fun so sure_

 _CatKuroo: While more rivals is the last thing I need I don't really mind_

 _ScalySugu: No complaints from me_

 _BokuAce: They're pretty fun!_

 _FoxySamu: Thanks for the acceptance_

 _FoxyTsumu: Can you stop calling me that?!_

 _KingMatsu: It annoys you, so no_

 _FoxyTsumu: Prick_

 _KingMatsu: Correct_

I chuckled and put my phone on the charger. That was one strange day; we won against Shiratorizawa, Tendou fucking confessed to me, I didn't answer him properly and the twins were officially introduced into the harem.

I pulled the covers over my body and snuggled deeply into them, a single thought on my mind as I fell asleep.

"Maybe I should wear a skirt tomorrow, just for funsies."


	45. Chapter 45

**Look! I uploaded another chapter early! I got a lot of inspiration for the story and didn't feel like waiting until next week to update. So enjoy!**

I spend maybe 2 hours with Kiyoko and Yachi, just going shopping and picking out the best skirts for me to wear.

When I had called them, I had just expected them to laugh and maybe give me some recommandations, not for them to take me on a full on shopping trip.

As it turns out, Kiyoko and I had about the same sizes. So I was able to use her sizes as a guideline to what I could and could not wear.

It was fun to do, I hadn't gone on a shopping spree with girls since my last life. Not that I minded too much, it was one of the few things that I actually missed from that life.

But well, if I was going to masquerade as a girl, then I was going to rock it.

I was going to Tokyo, since their finals were coming around, and I wanted to support my friends. What better way to do that by dressing up as a girl and completely distracting them from the game?

Kidding, kidding, I'm kidding, or was I?

In the end, the three of us decided on a rather simple but cute outfit.

Namely a white dress shirt with frills on the sleeves and a matching black skirt. The girls went rather extra and even bought me black heels… and make up.

They also did my hair, because apparently, keeping my hair up just wasn't allowed in that outfit.

Gotta say though, my hair was a lot longer than I remembered once Yachi straightened it out. Namely that it reached just below my shoulders.

When they were finally done with me I was rather surprised by what I saw in the mirror.

Kiyoko and Yachi looked rather proud of themselves, not that I could blame them! I looked like a real girl.

...was that because I was short?

Ahem!

But I still had to test the effectiveness of the change. So I decided to set up a group facetime with the guys in Miyagi and Kyushu. Basically all except for the Tokyo folks.

"Matsu-chan!" Oikawa chirped happily before he saw my clothes. "Whu-Huh-Bleh?"

Tendou looked at me for five seconds before he fell out of his seat, a suspicious amount of blood erupting from his nose

Terushima gaped openly and let out some inhuman sounds like Oikawa did.

Atsumu and Osamu both gained huge blushes and covered their mouths.

"W-Why are you wearing that?" Atsumu squeaked out.

Osamu didn't even bother to cover his staring at my legs. "None of us mind… but what brought this on?"

I shrugged, the white frills moving with my shoulders. "I'm going to see Tetsurou, Suguru, Koutarou and Keiji play soon and wanted to distract them as much as possible. So I'm testing my plan with you guys."

"It's working." Terushima freely admitted, completely astounded.

He also sounded rather out of breath, I wonder why?

I knew exactly why. I really wasn't innocent, I knew why he sounded out of breath.

I was _slaying_ that outfit.

Tendou was still on the floor but he held his hand up, thumbs up, to show his approval.

"Matsu-chan~" Oikawa whined, "why don't you do this for me?"

"I didn't get an opportunity to. Tell you what, if I get a satisfying enough reaction from the guys I'll wear it some time with you guys as well." I explained shamelessly.

"I approve!" Tendou yelled from his position on the ground.

"Wait, wait," Atsumu said, "do you- I mean- do you want to wear your school' female volleyball uniform as well?"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Terushima basically screamed.

Wear the female uniform huh… didn't consider it before but now that they've mentioned it… it did sound rather tempting.

Then again… those were some seriously short shorts, like stupidly short. What purpose did they even have?

I grinned. "Then I'm sure you won't mind if I come to our next practice match dressed like that."

"None of us would ever mind!" Oikawa yelled, the biggest grin on his face.

"Great!" I chirped. "Imma go to Tokyo then and distract the guys and just generally cause major chaos."

"Record it!" Osamu told me, a rather mischievous smile adorning his soft looking lips.

Tendou basically sprung back on his seat, a tissue stuffed in his nose. "Please do!"

That guy's the one who took my first kiss ladies and gentlemen. No, you may not judge.

"Okay, okay, I will. See you~"

I tapped out of the facetime and stretched.

"Best get going then…"

* * *

Surprisingly enough, I wasn't recognised as male until I reached the hall. Though that mostly had to do with the fact that my fans would also be attending the matches in hopes of spotting, well, anything.

There were even some girls that asked who did my makeup!

To be honest, I was surprised that people were so supportive of it. I only got 8 nasty glares fixed on me!

I sauntered through the halls in search of one of my boys, finally spotting Daisho chatting it up with one of his teammates.

So being the little cunt that I was, I held my hands over his eyes and said, "Guess who?"

"Hmmm, probably Terushima-kun."

I was offended enough to pull my hands away from his face. "Rude, I'm far prettier than Yuuji-kun. Besides, I doubt he can rock a skirt as well as me."

The moment the last sentence left my lips Daisho's head whipped around, so fast that I think I heard a crack, and he stared at me with a wide open mouth.

That was not the reaction I had expected from my favorite snake man but I didn't really mind.

"You like it?" I asked and twirled around.

Daisho opened and closed his mouth a few times before he managed to find the words. "Like it? You look amazing."

I smiled, feeling rather shy all of the sudden. "Thanks."

Daisho's teammates, their names unknown to me, gave their captain knowing smirks.

That said, I don't think I've ever seen Daisho blush before. But that might also have to do with the fact that we didn't see each other all that often.

Time to fix that!

I smiled at him, "I'm going to be cheering for you, so do your best!"

Daisho returned my smile, seeing him smile and not smirk was so.. so nice. Daisho's smile truly was something else, it wasn't like Bokuto's that lit up the world. No, it was something different. Daisho's smile was like a peaceful candle in a completely dark world. Not overpowering. Just silent, warm and bright enough to create light.

I liked Daisho's smile.

"Yeah, we're going to win and go to nationals." He smiled happily, causing a warmth to spread in my chest. "Though don't expect us to defeat Itachiyama."

I didn't. I most definitely didn't expect him to defeat Itachiyama. Not because Daisho had a bad team, but because Itachiyama had the strongest team around.

Why? Because the number one spiker in the country was in that team, as well as the best libero. And apparently the rest of that team was nothing to snuff at.

Did I know this for a fact? No. But I did know that the team had to be strong to be considered the lifelong winners.

Did I care that they were considered the strongest team in the country? Absolutely not. If I wanted to, I was sure I could figure them all out. And then destroy them. I knew I had the ability to do that.

But both Daisho and I knew that they were not going to win that match.

"Then…" I began, "I'll watch the match between Nekoma and Fukurodani first and then whoever you face later. Is that okay?"

Daisho nodded meekly, "Yeah, I'll manage. But then at least cheer for us in that match okay?"

I smirked mischievously. "But of course."

And with that we went our separate ways. With me in a search for my other boys.

Eventually I encountered both Nekoma and Fukurodani in a rather epic staredown and decided to ruin it.

"Koutarou!"

I then full on glomped my favorite happy owl. What're you looking at? I missed my Bokuto hugs okay!

Bokuto moved to return my hug before he, and everyone else present, promptly realised just what I was wearing. He froze in his movements. As did everyone else.

"Oya oya oya," Kuroo smirked trying to be his usual cocky self, but I could see that dark red blush, "what do we have here?"

I beamed at him. "Hey Tetsurou!"

It might've only been a few days since I last saw them but still! I was happy to see my boys. They lived pretty far away, far enough that a simple visit was impossible, and the times we could meet would diminish even more next year.

The way I said his name was likely too much for poor Kuroo, as he fell back unconscious. There was an oddly blank but peaceful look on his face, something that made me laugh rather hard.

Even Akaashi wasn't able to stay poker-faced, covering his mouth with one of his hands. And don't think I didn't spot that blush~

Kenma decided to just ignore us, while Yaku laughed his ass off at Kuroo's reaction. Lev poked Kuroo's unconscious body with a stick, getting no reaction.

Fukurodani was a lot more composed, though they also saw no need to keep their laughter in check. Not that I could blame them, my goal for coming there was to cause chaos after all. And from the looks of things…

Mission succes.


	46. Chapter 46

The first match I decided to watch was indeed the Nekoma vs Fukurodani one, and I was proudly supporting the cats. For what reason you may ask? Because I wanted to meet Lev's older sister and Tora's little sister.

They might have something to suggest for the next time I pulled another crossdressing stunt. I needed input from all age groups possible!

Chaos is my middle name mother fuckers!

Mwuhahahahahahahaha!

…

Ahem.

My future plans aside, I did enjoy watching my boys play it out to the best of their abilities. Was it just me or were they putting in more effort than usual?

...Nah, probably my imagination.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Came the innocent question from Akane, Taketora's little sister.

I gave her a smile. "I'm Hinata Matsuo, nice to meet you."

My somewhat deep voice, curse you puberty, might've surprised the two girls. They might've expected me to be an actual girl, not the boy I actually was.

Surprise!

Alisa, Lev's older sister, put a fist in her hand. "Oh! Levychoka mentioned you! You're the guy that has Kuroo-kun's heart right?"

Is that… how Lev described me? Not bad to be completely honest, I had definitely expected worse considering I turned his skin green at some point.

"And you turned his skin green during the training camp!"

...Nevermind, I spoke too soon.

"Yup, that was me." I said, slightly amused that the toll cat mentioned that.

Akane shook my hand rather merrily. "Such a pleasure to meet you. Do you have any other stories to tell me about?"

"Not at the moment."

To say that I was amused was an understatement. But I kept it in, mostly because Nekoma's cheering squad was fucking loud.

They really didn't hold back at all.

Unfortunately, their cheering was for nothing as Fukurodani took the match in straight sets.

So being the good boyfriend-to-be, I ran downstairs to greet my boys.

"Koutarou, Keiji! Congrats!" I happily waved to the two as I ran up to them.

"Hey, hey, hey! Thanks Matsuo!" Bokuto was equally happy. "Next is Sakusa!"

Sakusa… was the top spiker in the country if I remembered correctly. Welp.

I beamed at him. "Yeah, good luck!"

Akaashi placed his hand atop my head and ruffled my hair, it felt amazing. "What? I don't get a good luck?"

"Sorry Keiji," I grinned up at him, ignoring the blush that suddenly grew on his face, "how could I possibly forget? Good luck Keiji~"

Was I teasing him? For sure. Was it fun? Absolutely. Was I going to stop doing it? Never.

That red hue was forever going to be immensely satisfying to me.

Oh my sweet summer child, you are the light in my darkness. You beautiful angel.

But there was another roll that I had to complement, even though he lost. Time to visit the sin with a grin, Kuroo Tetsurou himself.

He wasn't sulking quite yet, considering that there are three schools in Tokyo that'll make it into nationals. Both Fukurodani and Itachiyama had already secured their positions by winning their first matches. The third and final spot was going to be fought about by Nekoma and Nohebi. Kuroo vs Daisho. That was going to be an interesting match, especially considering that the two had a history that I was still unaware of.

I needed to know what the drama was between those two! It would help me understand the two better.

"Tetsurou!" I shamelessly glomped my buddy. "Good luck in your next match."

"Thanks Matsu-chan." Kuroo smiled softly at me, probably upset at the loss but trying to get his mind off of it.

But I must admit, I really loved the softer side of him. It was calming, it felt so nice, it felt safe to be under his gaze whenever he got like that.

Because it was a side of Kuroo I had only seen once, and that was when I cried into his shoulder as I mourned about the life I had lost.

Since then I wanted to see that side of him again, and I had just gotten the chance.

"Will you be okay?" I leaned into Kuroo's side, fully inviting him for a one-armed hug.

Kuroo didn't hesitate to accept the invitation, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Think so."

He then turned to look me in the eye. "Are you going to be cheering for me?"

My smile turned apologetic. "No, sorry. I promised Suguru I'd cheer for him."

"I see."

We stood there for a while, surrounded in a peaceful silence.

"Hey Matsu-chan?" Kuroo asked for my attention. "Can-Can you look at me for a second?"

Excuse me? Did Kuroo just _stutter_?

Regardless of that, I turned to face one of my many suitors.

I didn't know what I expected, but it wasn't a kiss.

Kuroo had bent down quite a bit in order to kiss me but that was really the least of my worries.

He was kissing me, in broad daylight, right before an important match. That was so incredibly cheesy! ...And fit him so well.

Kuroo's lips were far softer than I could've ever imagined from any distance, almost like cushions. Definitely not what I had expected from a dork like him.

After a stunned silence, which stretched on for about thirty seconds, Kuroo pulled away. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was nervous about my reaction.

"Wh-Why now?" I asked, still rather speechless.

Kuroo sheepishly rubbed his neck. "Well after Tendou's little stunt, which I caught wind of before those fangirls actually, I felt like I was lagging behind. I-I didn't really plan for this but the timing felt...right."

Asdfghjkl, what was I supposed to do?! This was my second confession in what? A week?!

One does not improve in answering confessions that quickly!

Wait, was this a confession?

Before I could think more about it though, Kuroo spoke up again.

"So I want you to know, I want you to know for sure." He said, straightening himself up.

"I want you to know that I love you."

 **And there's the second confession! I will go into more detail on it next chapter but I want you guys to know that the confessions are going to start rolling very soon, so stay tuned!**


	47. Chapter 47

**This took too long... sorry that it's so late but please enjoy!**

I was screaming at Tendou from my phone. Why you may ask? Because Kuroo decided to follow his example and _confessed_. I could not handle this many emotions at once!

And Tendou, the prick, laughed at me.

"This isn't funny!"

Tendou continued to chortle at me. "Yes it is~"

I pouted and discreetly tried to look around me, just to make sure no one was listening in. I had learned from last time thank you very much.

"Aren't you worried?" I sighed.

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because Tetsurou has also confessed and something, namely my gut, is telling me that there's something else coming."

With that Tendou sobered up. "A bit, but the simple fact is, if you don't return my feelings then it doesn't matter. Kuroo-kun confessing won't matter in the long run if you don't have those feelings for him."

Logically, he was absolutely correct. But that was just the thing.

"But you're not sure who you have feelings for." Tendou spoke the words I had thought. "That's why I am a little worried, but in the end it's all your decision."

I nodded, not that Tendou could see that. "Yeah, for now I've told him the same thing I told you. Am I worrying for nothing?"

"This is not nothing," Tendou assured me, "we're all your closest friends. This is big. Not to forget that we're in the eyes of the entire volleyball world. This will become big news no matter who you choose."

Right, my little harem had become a nation wide known thing. Well, amongst the volleyball players at least. I was a celebrity and I didn't know if that was a good thing.

"On your little hunch, I know better than to dismiss it, isn't waiting for the storm the best course of action now? There isn't really anything you can do to prevent it so you might as well see how it goes."

"Could you not make it sound like the apocalypse is about to happen?"

"You must keep true to the prophecy."

"Now you're just doing it on purpose."

Tendou laughed. "Don't worry about it! Whatever's coming is something you can handle, I'm sure of it."

That was the vote of confidence I reason I called Tendou in the first place. If I ever was unsure of something, he had the ability to cheer me up and remind me that I can deal with whatever problem I was facing.

Anyone would call the person they felt the closest with. But I didn't know if I was the closest to Tendou. He was my first friend, yes, but that didn't mean we were the closest.

I could think about that another time though.

Because it was Kuroo who confessed. The guy that was originally my favorite character. He was the one who just claimed that he loved me.

This was not how I expected my second life to go! Nor how I wanted it to go! I was just planning on flirting and getting one boyfriend. Not the potential to have so many! That was not the plan!

But I got it anyway. And I rolled with it, like a goddamn fool.

If stupidity was a competition I would've won the gold medal years ago.

After talking with Tendou some more I hung up the phone and decided to finally go and watch the Nekoma vs Nohebi match. I had promised Daisho I would cheer for him after all.

So, dusting the dirt from my skirt, I made my way up to the stands. Instantly I was met with deafening screams from the supporters, even though the match hadn't even started yet.

Being the good friend I was, I watched the entire match till the end. Nohebi lost, Nekoma won. Kuroo would be going to the nationals, Daisho would not. It was unfortunate, but I had completely expected it. Not all of them would've been able to go to nationals. That was just the truth.

Didn't mean it didn't suck though.

Instead of mulling over the what could have beens, I chose to see Daisho to see how he was doing.

What I hadn't expected was for his ex-girlfriend, Mika-chan if I remembered correctly, to be there.

Hadn't they broken up on none too friendly terms?

I know drama when I see it, and that reeked of it.

I had half the mind to turn around and pretend I never saw anything but that didn't seem like the best option. Instead I decided to eavesdrop.

"... I wanted to apologise for saying that." Was the first thing I heard Mika-chan say.

Oho? Trying to make up I see? How mature.

Wait a minute… I've seen this kind of thing before. This girl is trying to get my boy Daisho back as her boyfriend! Oh hell no!

But I stayed hidden, even if I didn't just want to give up my favorite snake, it was still entirely his choice. It was Daisho's decision if he wanted to get back with her, not mine.

I heard Daisho chuckle. "Thanks but I can tell what you're doing. You want to get back together."

Now, I didn't have the best visuals on them but I could tell that Mika-chan was blushing like mad.

"Yeah…"

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen."

Whoohoo! The drama is expanding~

Daisho refused his ex in a polite but crystal clear way. Those two were over, donzo.

"It's because of Hinata Matsuo isn't it?" Oh dear, she sounded angry. "Why would you settle for someone like...that?"

Excuse me? The fuck was that supposed to mean? Don't tell me she was homophobic. Please don't tell me she's homophobic.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daisho sounded as angry as I felt.

Mika scoffed. "I didn't take you for a fag, I really thought I'd be able to save you from that disgusting twerp."

Oh hell no. This bitch did not just insult both me and Daisho! She's dead. I'll kill her myself.

Daisho was faster than I was apparently. I heard a slap resound through the hallway.

"Don't you dare call him that." There was barely restrained anger within Daisho's voice.

If I were to get a good look at them, I was sure that I would be able to see Daisho shake from fury.

"It's what he is." Mika hissed. "And you too. You're both disgusting excuses for human beings."

Oohh, I had half the mind to fucking deck her. I must admit, this was the first time I was faced with such blatant homophobia. I've gotten a few looks here and there but never before had I seen, or heard in this case, someone be so open about their feeling of me being gay.

I felt sick.

"Stop that." Daisho said, almost too calm. "You don't know shit. You can insult me all you want, because I am a piece of shit. I deserve that hate. Matsuo-kun does not. You talk about wanting to save me but where were you when I stood atop that building, ready to jump? You were happily talking with you friends. The one who saved me isn't you, it's never been you. You're not the one who stood with me on that building. You're not the one that made me see a reason to stay alive, to keep living. You're not the one who saw me there, didn't judge me and became my friend. That wasn't you."

A pause.

"The one who saved me was Matsuo-kun. He was the one who stood there on that edge with me, fully aware that I could jump at any time. He was the one who talked to me, convinced me that I was wrong in my decision. He's the one that I fell in love with. Not you. It's never been you. Now leave, I don't want to see your face anymore."

More silence, the running footsteps.

Finally, I dared to turn the corner.

Daisho stood there, arms hanging defeatedly at his side and tears rolling down his cheeks.

Without saying anything I joined his side. There was no need for me to say anything. Daisho had already realised that I had heard everything.

So instead of talking, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged back.

We stood there for quite some time, probably about twenty minutes or so, before I decided to say something.

"So," I looked up at Daisho with a soft smile, "should I count that as a confession?"

Daisho barked out a laugh, it was broken and teary. "Yeah, I suppose you can."


	48. Chapter 48

**Look who's late! Me! Oops? This did not want to be written, at all. But it's here, finally. Please enjoy and review!**

I still wanted to punch Mika. I had hoped that she would be accepting of Daisho, or at least remained civil enough.

But no, that wasn't the case. Instead she was a homophobe. Fantastic.

I tried my hardest to get my mind off of that however, this wasn't the time to get gloomy. I wanted to stay cheerful, or at least be able to cheer the ones who had lost up.

Which really was only Daisho but hush. He still counted, he too was one of my boys. So I had to be happy for him, cheer him up. Especially after that little mishap with Mika.

No! No, get your mind off that girl! No negative energy this time! Begone thought!

Anyway…

I stayed with Daiso for some time, just hugging in silence. Not that I minded, I was quite the affectionate person after all. I could never say no to a hug from anyone.

Eventually though, we had to part. I still had to check on Bokuto and Akaashi after all. Daisho didn't have a problem with that. He understood but I could tell that he wanted to stay with me for just a bit longer.

It made me feel bad… I knew that Daisho's mental state was rather weak, both because of his disorder and what had just happened, and leaving him be when he was so vulnerable made me worry. What if he had an attack if I left?

I really didn't want to talk him down from suicide again.

He assured me that he'd be okay but my worries wouldn't disappear just like that. Nevertheless I took his word for it and took of in search of my owls.

I found Akaashi first, sitting by himself and not really looking at anything. Knowing him, he was probably thinking about how he did in his matches. That was something I liked about him.

Akaashi liked to look at things objectively, not full of emotions. He was the type of guy that tried his hardest to remain composed, though thinking about it I was similar to that, and remained level headed for when others couldn't be.

"Keiji," I chirped, "sorry I couldn't watch your second match."

Akaashi startled when I spoke, he was likely so far in thought that he didn't notice me approaching him.

He smiled at me. "It's fine, you can only be at so many places at once after all."

I beamed at him, not missing the way Akaashi's cheeks reddened the slightest.

My precious owl boy!

"But I'm sure you did great!" I praised him, "You always do!"

At the rate I was going, Akaashi's face was going to resemble a tomato. Now that sounded like something I had to see.

"I can't wait to see you play in nationals! You're going to kick some serious ass!" I grinned happily, fully enjoying how red Akaashi had become. "You're so smart too, I bet you can come up with great plans to help your team! Keiji is awesome!"

Aaand Akaashi had fallen over, unconscious with a fully red face.

I may have broken him…

Worth it.

"Keiji?" I kneeled down to his level and waved in his face. "You alive in there?"

Experimentally I poked his side with a finger. No reaction.

"Oh shit." I actually broke him. I broke Akaashi.

What was I going to tell Bokuto?!

"Matsu-chan~" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Why now! Timing Bokuto! Timing!

I shakily turned to face the happy owl. "Hey Koutarou."

He smiled at me, a smile so wide I was sure it would split his face in half. "Did you see me? Did ya? I was awesome right, right?!"

Oh boy, was I sweating bullets. How had Bokuto not seen Akaashi yet?!

"W-Well, I saw your first match but not the second one… sorry." I stammered, growing more and more nervous by the minute.

Finally Bokuto noticed Akaashi on the ground. "Huh? What's Akaashi doing?"

"Sleeping?" Why did that come out as a question? There was no way he would believe that! Bokuto wasn't that stu-

"He is? Well today's been tiring!" Bokuto yelled and laughed, somehow at the same time.

Whut? Did he actually believe that? Oh. Oh yeah. I forgot. Bokuto was as stupid as Shoyo. Right.

My bad.

I threw my nerves out the window and smiled. "So what're you doing here Koutarou?"

Bokuto looked at me blankly for a few moments, not a single emotion or thought portrayed in his eyes. It honestly freaked me out.

There's never been a moment when I couldn't read Bokuto, Bokuto, who wears his emotions on his sleeves and always has something to say. How in the world was he capable of shielding himself from me? I'm impressed.

But seriously, why did he search for me?

"Hmm," Bokuto hummed before I could think further, "I'm not really sure why, but I really wanted to see you."

"O-Oh, really?"

Bokuto nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know why."

He seemed rather upset that he didn't know why he wanted to see me. I had a pretty good guess why. Being his crush, which I had confirmed some time back, it was kind of natural to want to be with me. I think. I'm not actually sure how crushes work.

But his crush on me was probably the reason he sought me out.

"Koutarou?" I called for his attention. "Can I have a hug?"

The effect was instant. Bokuto's face completely brightened up with unhidden happiness and his smile showed for it.

"Yeah! Of course!"

I wasted no time with getting into his arms, which enveloped me fully. For once I was glad that I was short, getting hugged by someone taller than you was just the best feeling ever.

Though aside from my hug-addiction, I had another reason why I wanted to hug my boi.

To check his heartbeat, or, you know, the humongous blush on his cheeks.

Yup, Bokuto was blushing. Though knowing him, he had no idea why he was blushing.

Time for some education!

"Say Koutarou," I began, "have you ever been in love?"

The sudden question threw Bokuto off guard.

He looked off to the side, the smallest pout visible. "I.. don't really know… how do you know if you're in love?"

Now that was a good question, one that I wasn't sure how to answer. Did I know what love was? Romantically I could only imagine, but I had certainly felt platonic love.

"Well, love is different for many people." I said. "Some experience it a lot, others barely. But I think that love is something that you instinctively know, something that you've been born with."

I took a deep breath. "Love is not something that can be described in one word. Love is when you want to be with someone, whether it's spending hours on hours talking or sitting together in silence. Love is when you don't mind waking up in the middle of the night because the one you love is feeling sick. Love is willing to give up everything in order to spend time with your beloved. Love is staying with someone who you think is worth everything."

…

Wow. Since when do I know how to be deep? That was new.

Bokuto's arms tightened around me. "...Is that what love is?"

He was whispering. Bokuto was whispering. I don't think I've ever not seen Bokuto yell. He always found something to be excited about, hearing him so quiet was strange. Strange, but not unpleasant.

I nodded, because I had nothing left to say.

"In that case…" Bokuto pulled me from his arms and held me at a safe distance.

There was a strange emotion in his eyes, nervousness mixed with something I couldn't identify.

I gave him a questioning look, what was he going to do?

Kiss me, that's what.

Why was I still surprised? This was the third time, second today, that someone kissed me out of the blue.

Bokuto pulled away and looked me straight in the eye, allowing me to realise what the emotion I had failed to identify was. "In that case, I think I love you.


	49. Chapter 49

It took Bokuto approximately 3 seconds before he realised what he did and bolted off. Leaving me standing alone in the hallway, a still unconscious Akaashi at my feet.

I took a deep breath and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Momentarily I paused to regain some air, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"What is going on here!" Akaashi was the last person I had expected to cut me off. Or yell.

Turns out I was loud enough to wake him up. Oops?

To be fair, I was freaking out quite a bit. Bokuto kissed me and then just, ran off. Do forgive me if it takes a bit before I fully comprehend that situation.

I was still frozen in place, my mouth half open and eyes wide with panic.

Akaashi stood up. "Matsuo-kun? Are you okay?"

"Er, let me think about that for a second. No, I'm not okay." I answered speedily, eyes still focused on the spot Bokuto once stood.

"What happened?"

"Well," I began, "Koutarou might have, sort of, kissed me? And ran off?"

Akaashi blinked slowly. "Bokuto-san kissed you?"

I nodded, for a lack of anything else to say.

"And he ran off?"

Again I nodded.

Akashi sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I didn't think he'd make his move so soon…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Akaashi smiled. "Bokuto-san isn't the brightest tool in the shed, I honestly didn't think he'd figure out his feelings so soon."

I laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I might have explained love to him…"

"That would do it."

We stood there in a comfortable silence for a while.

I wasn't all that bothered that Bokuto had run off after his abrupt kiss. He wasn't the best with feelings, especially not love. Bokuto was likely just confused about how he felt about me and, realistically speaking, I couldn't help him with that.

I couldn't decide Bokuto's feelings for me, that was something only he could do.

"Right," I suddenly remembered, "sorry about making you, you know, faint."

"Oh don't worry about it," Akaashi waved my concerns off, "that was an accident- was it an accident?"

Yeesh, the speed at which Akaashi turned to accuse me hurt. Not that I could blame him, I was a little shit. And Akaashi knew that very well after my stunts during the training camp. So that was all on me.

"I just wanted to tease you a bit…" I grumbled. "Not make you faint."

"That was what I expected you to say." Akaashi sighed again. "You're not the type to purposely make someone faint. I overreacted so that's on me."

Always good to know that a friend doesn't blame you for something you definitely did. Even if it was an accident.

"Thanks." I smiled. "What were we talking about before you fainted?"

"Not much I believe," Akaashi rubbed his chin, "something about nationals."

So something irrelevant. Got it.

All of a sudden I got the urge to hug Akaashi and, for a total lack of shame, I went through with it. I hugged Akaashi and completely loved how he froze up. So cute~

"Ma-Matsuo-kun, what are you doing?" Akaashi seemed rather flustered at my simple touch.

"Hugging you." I simply stated as I buried my head into his chest.

"I can see that, but why?"

It was unlike Akaashi to get so flustered over a simple hug, or to get flustered at all really. He wasn't the type.

Though that likely had something to do with the fact that he had a crush on me.

…

Wait a minute…

This felt suspicious. Really suspicious. I had received four confessions in the span of one week. Being so close with another one of my suitors, one that hadn't confessed yet, raised a lot of questions.

Mainly if he was planning on confessing too.

I looked up from the hug to look Akaashi in the eyes. "Hey Keiji, I've got a question."

"What is it?"

"Are you planning on confessing to me?" Best to get the question out quickly and not hesitate with saying it. It could cause confusion or worse, a misunderstanding.

Misunderstandings were the cliches that I really didn't like, at all. It always caused some kind of drama that was almost always completely unnecessary. The only use it tended to serve was to increase the already stupid amount of drama.

So do forgive me if I tried my hardest to avoid that cliche.

Akaashi turned beet red at my question and turned away from my gaze. "...Is it that obvious?"

He was planning on confessing!

I felt like screaming again. Though this time in joy. The prettiest setter around wanted to confess to me! Me! That was possibly the best thing that could ever happen to me. Permanently.

"Can you not look so delighted?" Akaashi asked, sweat dropping at my face.

No doubt my face was expressing the utter glee I felt. Unfortunately, though I would very much love to, I didn't fall for someone just because of their looks. Their personality was important as well. No matter how cliche that sounded, it was true. The personality was the most important part of a person.

It certainly helped if they were good looking though...

Which raised the question; did I have actual feelings for Akaashi? The answer was the same as with the others, I didn't know. I had no idea.

I wanted to have feeling for them, for all of them. But something like that just wasn't possible. Having feelings for all of them seemed like such an impossible thing that it could only ever be a dream. There was no way all of them would be willing to share me. No way.

"Then tell me," I said, "then confess."

Akaashi smiled wryly. "If you say so."

Despite saying that I could tell that Akaashi was nervous. Who wouldn't be? Confessing to someone was always scary, not matter who it was. The way I was able to tell was because of his trembling hands which he moved to play with. Akaashi had a habit of playing with his fingers after all.

Akaashi took a deep breath. "You know, I never really thought that it would come to this. Me falling in love at all I mean. It's something that I hadn't ever meant to do. Especially with you."

That made me raise an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing bad," he assured me, "just that, I hadn't thought that I would fall for someone as kind as you. Someone like you that has no problem carving their way through my walls, only to stand at the wreckage and smile. You dragged me out of that castle and showed me that perhaps it wasn't so bad to show my emotions. To let the world know who I was. I hadn't expected to fall for someone so far out of my league."

Akaashi swallowed thickly and looked me right in the eye. "So thank you. Thank you for showing me what it's like to love."

With those words behind him Akaashi approached me and kissed me on the forehead. Not the lips. That was different. Not bad, just different.

Akaashi pulled back. "I didn't want to kiss you on the lips all of a sudden so I decided to do that instead."

For some reason, my face was redder than when I was actually kissed on the lips.

"You probably already know this but I just want to make it crystal clear for you."

Akaashi took a deep breath and smiled. "I love you."


	50. Chapter 50

**Look who's late, me. Yeap. Sorry folks but a lot has been going on the last few weeks so thank you all for staying patient with me. Hope you enjoy!**

I felt like screaming again.

Because my main man, Akaashi, had confessed. Surely a screech of the highest volume was appropriate?

Perhaps not…

Nah, I shouldn't. Though I really wanted to, I kept my inner feelings in check and resisted the urge to scream.

So, many, confessions. And no answers. What was I supposed to do? Could I get an instruction manual? Please? No? Fine then, I'd figure it out on my own.

Meaning that I booked it back to Miyagi and invaded Terushima's home.

"Yuuji! Help me!" I yelled as I threw the door to his room open.

Terushima, who had been reading a book, startled and dropped his book. "Matsuo-kun? What're you doing here? Weren't you in Tokyo?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter right now." I waved his concerns off. "I need your help."

"Okay," Terushima looked outside for a moment, "let's take this outside, dad is supposed to return in 20 minutes."

That made me flinch. Terushima's dad… well, he was a good liar. A very good liar. Had I not seen him in the act itself I would have trouble believing he was such a piece of shit. It was one of those things that no one in the neighborhood would ever find out about. Not unless Terushima took action himself.

Which he actually was in the middle of. After a few months of being friends with him, Terushima had realised that his home life wasn't healthy and took action. Now, Terushima was the farthest thing from a troublemaker but he did look like one. Meaning that authorities tended to take him far less seriously.

When I brought this up to him he gave me a solution that I still don't like.

He was planning on letting the injuries grow, getting scars in the process. He wouldn't show those on purpose. Instead he was trying to make the abuse be more visible. By letting his injuries stay untreated.

No, I hated his method but it worked. People asked about his countless bruises and Terushima avoided talking about them.

Which raised questions. Students began talking. At first there were rumours that he was involved in the Yakuza but that was, surprisingly enough, debunked pretty quickly. Anyone that had spend more than 5 minutes with Terushima knew that he was a ray of sunshine.

So then what? What was causing all those bruises?

Terushima let those rumours stir, and sometimes added some input if the rumours went in the wrong direction. In other words, Terushima was manipulating his school to think what he wanted.

I was so proud of him.

"Sure, let's go."

With that the two of us went outside, to the park where we had first met.

It had become a spot we would visit often. Since it was the place we met. It held a lot of our most important memories together.

"So what's going on?" Terushima asked as we both sat on a pair of swings. "You don't panic often so…"

"Well, I got another confession." I admitted. "Actually I got four confessions."

"What."

"I got confessed to four times."

"No- I got that much- but who? Just, all of them?"

I scratched my cheek. "Yeah."

Silence fell over us. Something that made me nervous. Why? No clue. I didn't really know why I felt nervous for Terushima's answer.

"Then why did you come to me?" Terushima spoke up, not looking me in the eye.

"I already contacted Satori and he was no help, I also don't really trust Tooru with pretty much anything." Was my answer.

What I said wasn't completely true though, I trusted Oikawa with plenty of things. Especially concerning my feelings. There was a far simpler reason that I didn't go to him.

Oikawa had been in love with me for at least 2 years, easily the longest. Well, that depended on when Tendou fell for me but for convenience sake let's just pretend he doesn't exist.

Ok? Good.

Now where was I? Right, Oikawa had been in love with me for years. He kept his feelings hidden during all this time, even when I straight up asked if he had a crush on me. Something that I still considered stupid by the way. What I didn't understand was why he kept it hidden for so long. I had never heard of someone keeping their feelings hidden for so many years, outside of drama shows at least.

Oikawa's reasons were unknown to me, so, until he was ready to figure it all out, I would stay out of his way. That was the reason I had approached Terushima instead.

Not that he needed to know that…

"Did you… you know, answer them?" Terushima ventured shyly.

"I didn't," I said, "I felt that it'd be wrong to do so after not answering Satori."

Terushima nodded, "Yeah, okay, that makes sense."

Why did he sound more flustered about this than I felt?

Right, because the other guys were his competition. That was why. Was it odd that I tended to forget that my friends had crushes on me? It probably was. But I wasn't an expert and I didn't want to jump to conclusions, even though I was rather good at jumping, considering I was a volleyball player and all that.

Ahem.

"Yuuji-kun," I began, smiling teasingly, "are you planning on confessing too?"

But Yuuji stayed silent, something that was a silent cue for me to take.

"...You are, aren't you?"

Terushima pointedly looked away from me. "Maybe…"

There was a red hue on his cheeks that I adored. It looked adorable on him.

But his words had their desired effect on me. Turning me into a blushing mess as well.

Neither of us was looking at the other, trying to hide our blushing faces. We didn't succeed very well.

"Is-Is that bad?" Terushima whispered. "That I want to conf- tell you how I feel?"

"No, it wouldn't be bad…" I murmured shyly. "Just a bit, unexpected?"

I didn't know how to properly talk about feelings, my own or others. Talking about feelings, the bane of my existence. But it was something I had to deal with, and also something I had accepted years ago.

Because I'd be damned if my friends weren't comfortable.

Terushima snorted. "Is it really unexpected though? Everyone's confessing to you, maybe you should expect it from the ones that haven't yet. And, if what you've told me is right, then the only other ones are Shittykawa and the Troublesome Twins."

He had a point there…

"You don't need to point it out like that." So maybe I was pouting, so what?

It's not like it's embarrassing to do or anything, nope, not at all.

My expression made Terushima laugh. "Sorry, sorry," he didn't sound sorry, "but you really are oblivious to anything romantic."

"If you brought me here to insult me, I'll leave." Blushing even more than before, I stood up to leave.

Not that Terushima let me. Grabbing my arm and tugging me back towards him.

Where I landed straight on his lap, hugging his torso to keep a little of my dignity.

"Oh, hey."

Terushima's eyes were inches from my own, leaving me breathless at the sheer amount of emotion in them.

His honey brown orbs shone with unspoken words, the feeling he never dared to share with me before. Words that would only get through to me, by taking action.

This time, I wasn't startled by the lips on my own. I had expected it on some level. That didn't mean I knew how to react.

So I just let it happen, let Terushima make his statement without ever saying a word.

After all, to Terushima, actions speak a lot louder than words. And what better way to tell me than a kiss?

'I love you'

The words he couldn't say aloud were the message to set my heart aflame once again.


	51. Chapter 51

**Look who's still alive! Me! Kinda, not sure to be honest... Do I have an excuse for being absent for over a month? Nope. Nothing. Sorry? I can't promise my updates will become weekly again but I'll try to keep the chapters coming more than once a month. Thank you all for waiting and please enjoy!**

After the fiasco with Terushima I decided that I needed to take action. I needed to get away from Miyagi, and Tokyo. Which was what I did.

I went right to Hyogo, to the troublesome twins.

This definitely didn't have anything to do with the fact that I boobytrapped Tendou's, Oikawa's and Terushima's rooms.

Nope, not at all.

Okay maybe it did, but who are you to judge!

I wasn't ready to die yet okay? Nothing wrong with a bit of self-preservation.

...That sounded backwards especially after I actively tried to piss my friends of.

Eh, all in a day's work I guess.

Anywhore!

I wanted to spend more time with the twins. You know, get to know them better and all that.

Because I had spent the least amount of time with the duo. Not to mention that I knew jack shit about them, because, again, this bitch did not read the manga.

Why? Not sure, didn't want to get spoiled for season 4 or something. If I knew that I would be reincarnated into my favorite anime I was sure I would've read it. But I didn't. So no use crying over spilled beans!

Was that how that saying went?

Details!

Yep, I visited the twins. The only other twins I knew of besides myself and Shoyo.

…I wonder which pair is more annoying to deal with, Shoyo and I when we're both feeling mischievous or the twins on a normal day.

"Matsuo-kun." Osamu was the one waiting for me at the station. "Right on time."

I repeat, this visit had nothing to do with my pranks. The three of us also definitely did not plan them out over a face chat. Not at all.

Ok, so maybe we did. Who are you to judge?

"You say that as if I'm the one riding the train." I joked. "Unfortunately I don't have that kind of ability. Yet."

I looked around the station. "Is Atsumu not here?"

"Nah, the idiot got into trouble at school."

"What happened? And do you have footage?"

Osamu laughed. "No footage, I'll remember it for next time though. 'Tsumu got into a fight with some asshole upperclassman."

I raised an eyebrow, I hadn't taken Atsumu as the type of guy to pick fights.

If anything, it seemed like he was only interested in fighting with his brother.

Osamu gained a teasing look in his eyes. "Why ask though? Am I not enough for you?"

Oh, teasing huh. Buddy, I am well armed in the battle of tease.

"Atsumu does have more life in his eyes." I remarked as if talking about the weather. "You just look like you're constantly dead inside."

"Who isn't?"

"Good point."

With that the two of us made our merry way to the twins' school. Because there was not way I was going to visit the duo and not take a look at their high school.

… as well as get information on their team for a future match but shhh…

That was a tiny detail Osamu didn't need to know so it stayed safely in my head.

"By the way," I began when the school building was in sight, "why did Atsumu get into a fight? He doesn't seem like the type of guy to do that."

"He isn't." Osamu shrugged. "But the guy insulted volleyball and Kita-san to his face. That never goes over well with him."

From the look in his eyes, it didn't go over well with Osamu either.

It did make me wonder who this Kita-san was. Some sort of childhood friend?

"Who's Kita-san?" I asked, wondering why my chest was constricting.

"He's our team captain. Not particularly talented or anything but he keeps the team together. He's not even on the starting line-up."

That was something that caught me off-guard. The captain, on the bench? That was basically unheard of. In fact I don't think I've ever seen it before. Or heard about it really.

But if that was true, then why did Atsumu go so far to defend him?

My brow furrowed. "I thought Atsumu didn't like people without talent."

"He doesn't," Osamu agreed, "but he can respect those that don't have talent but are still competent. Kita-san falls under that category. It probably also helps that he's terrifying."

"Terrifying? In what way?"

"I don't think he's got any emotions." Osamu deadpanned. "He's blunt and doesn't really consider other people's feelings when he says something."

He paused to think. "Though that might be because he doesn't really understand emotions and how people work."

So basically, a smaller version of Ushijima? But then without the fame following him everywhere? Neat.

"I want to meet him."

Osamu sighed, sounding extremely tired. "Yeah, I figured you would say that."

Time to make a new friend!

* * *

In my defense, I had no idea that Atsumu's emotional control was so horrible.

That was the only explanation I can give you, looking at the utter chaos I had managed to cause within ten minutes of being in the Inarizaki gym hall.

Let me explain. As best as I can.

The two of us arrived with the rest of the team warming up. Surprisingly enough, Atsumu was there as well. Typically you'd get into some massive trouble if you got into a fight, especially at school.

So I had expected him to be at least in detention.

He was not.

In fact, he was not in any trouble.

Because apparently this shit happened all the fucking time.

This led to me saying something very fucking stupid, because I have no sense of self-preservation.

Want to know what I said?

Here goes.

"Damn, guess the only reason they're keeping you in this school is for your volleyball huh. Didn't expect you to be a delinquent."

Do you know what happened next?

Well, Atsumu went fucking bananas. As in full on jumping me. Osamu had to physically restrain him in order to keep him from maiming me.

The rest of the team had the same reaction, uncontrollable laughter. All except one, who I could only assume was Kita.

Hmmm, I had come to Hyogo to be safe. But from the look of things that was not going to happen.

This surely had absolutely nothing to do with me. Nope. Definitely not my fault.

Pppfffffffttttt. Yeah no, this was completely and totally my fault~

And I am damn proud of that.


	52. Chapter 52

**I have nothing to say for myself.**

"Yeehaw!"

Who yelled that, you might ask. Really, you should know the answer by now. It was me obviously.

The reason I yelled such a thing?

Well.. remember how I insulted Atsumu within his earshot?

He got angry. Like, really fucking angry. And decided that the best course of action was to try and attack me.

The asshat underestimated my speed however and I easily bolted away from him.

I had experience in running away from guys twice my size! Atsumu's got nothing on an angry Kuroo. Nope, nothing.

That being said, the two of us were playing a rather intense game of cat and mouse in the Inarizaki school building.

Osamu, the cunt, left with the rest of the team with the explanation; 'they're almost adults, they should know how to resolve arguments by now.'

In other words, he ditched me.

He ditched me with his near homicidal brother. What a cunt.

Anyway, so I was running for my life. Sprinting through hallways I didn't know. Meaning that I was at a massive disadvantage. Luckily for me though, I was able to memorize the hallways pretty quickly.

Though not fast enough. Atsumu knew the shortcuts after all. I sure as hell did not.

"Found you!" He pointed at me at the end of the hallway. "You're not getting away this time you little shit!"

I hummed. "I agree that I'm a little shit, but I'm still going to get away from you so… farewell fuckers!"

"I'm the only one here!"

I ignored Atsumu's cries for me to stop and tried to find my way to the entrance. It would be safer for me to be outside than inside. Even if I would inevitably get lost…

Details!

However, just before I made it through the glorious doors to freedom, Atsumu caught up with me. Damn him for having longer legs! Damn him!

He looked down at me and smiled, one of those smiles that tell you that death is near. "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uhmm, please don't kill me?" I offered in my meekest voice.

Atsumu didn't seem pleased.

"Don't kill me and I won't tell Tetsurou to release the video of you and Osamu-san holding me close."

"How are you going to do that if you're dead?" Atsumu raised his eyebrow, amused. "Moreover, why does Kuroo-san have that video?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." I admitted. "Tetsurou always gets his hands on footage I didn't even know existed. At this point I know better than to question it."

"That's probably for the best."

We stood in silence for a few seconds.

"So are you going to kill me or what?"

Atsumu pretended to think about it. "Nah, I lost my anger 20 minutes into our chase. I don't have the energy for murder anymore."

Yes! I would live to see tomorrow!

"However…" Oh shit there was more. "I do want something from you to make up for it."

Now that didn't seem threatening at all. Was it too late to start running?

I swallowed thickly and prepared myself for my own doom. "What do you want?"

Atsumu, the asshole, smirked. "I want you to kiss me."

Ex-fucking-scuse me? Me? Kiss him? Ehehehahahaa…. why?

While my brain was busy short-circuiting Atsumu went ahead and explained himself.

Kinda.

"I've gotta admit I'm kinda jealous." He started. "Almost everyone's already gotten their chance at confessing to you. Getting a kiss in one way or another. But not me or 'Samu. So I wanted to get ahead of him."

"Hold up," I stopped him, "how do you know the others… confessed?"

Atsumu laughed at me, the prick. "You don't know? Kuroo-san, or rather your fangirls, posted videos online. I'm pretty sure some of them are on youtube's trending page."

Oh. OH.

Fuck. My. Life.

I buried my face in my hands. "Please tell me you're joking…"

"Nope." Atsumu was enjoying my misery, the bastard.

That was the moment my brain decided to comprehend what my friend had said.

"Wait."

"Hmm?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait!"

"I'm waiting." Could he stop being so amused, that was my thing dammit!

Slowly but surely I looked up, how dare he be tall, at Atsumu. "What did you just say?"

"The video's trending on youtube?"

"Not that!"

He was avoiding the subject and I knew it. "Stop dodging my question!"

A blush appeared on Atsumu's face. "It's embarrassing for me too you know…"

I still needed to know dammit!

"I just need to know if I heard you correctly."

"Fine, I asked you to kiss me. Happy now?"

Very.

Except not.

"Why?" I squeaked out. "Why do you want to kiss me?"

Both of us had turned completely red. Not that it mattered, it was a ridiculous request after all.

Kiss him. Not that he wanted to kiss me, he wanted me to kiss him. That hadn't happened before.

The other guys always made the first move, not that I minded that, so having Atsumu ask me to kiss him was new. New, but not bad.

Other than the fact that I had a heart attack.

"I told you, didn't I? The other guys have already confessed, I want mine to be somewhat different from theirs."

Ah, there's confession number… how many? Erhh, Tendou, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Daisho, Terushima… that's six, and with Atsumu's it would be seven.

Jesus Christ I really do have a harem.

"You're confessing too?" I had to ask, just to be sure.

"I thought that much was obvious." Atsumu grumbled. "Are you going to kiss me or what?"

Right, that. He wanted me to kiss him in exchange for my life.

Didn't that qualify as blackmail?

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Fine. But don't expect too much."

"Wait, are you really-"

This time, I was the one making the initiative. I was the one putting my lips on Atsumu's.

And I finally understood the nervousness the others went through.

The action was bold, and terrifying. It was a small mercy that Atsumu had literally asked for it, but it didn't make the experience pleasant, or easy for that matter. Romantic actions were scary, yet felt so fulfilling.

Atsumu pulled away after standing frozen in place. "I-I don't know what I expected…"

"You're the one that asked me to kiss you." The two of us stood close to each other, basically embracing.

Atsumu went red. "I didn't think you'd actually do it."

Never underestimate a chibi with unknown feelings!

A small smile crept on my face. "I live to exceed expectations."

"I noticed." Atsumu laughed. "Well, I guess I'd better get this over with."

He let me go and put some distance between us. "Matsuo-kun, I love you."


End file.
